Mr and Mrs Jule
by Pisces Miles
Summary: In a mutually beneficial marriage, a game of lies, sex and ouright infidelity starts. When emotion creeps through, it will do nothing but cut the players wide open, beyond repair.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Mr. and Mrs. Jule' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. _

GSEED Singles Series  
**Mr. and Mrs. Jule  
**a hermit junction project

_It seemed to be a mutually beneficial marriage,  
He'd get protection from his Father in the political arena,  
And she, she'd get to be the wife of Yzak Jule. _

Being Shiho Hahnenfuss' husband didn't change his way of living,  
Didn't stop him from wandering,  
From finding the wildness he was entitled as a teenager.

He didn't understand why she'd tolerate his behavior,  
She understood that he was trying to drive her away.

In a game of lies, sex and outright infidelity,  
All players are losers when emotion creeps through.  
When brutal realization hits, both will be cut wide open,

Beyond repair.

**Prologue**

'Mr. Elthman! What in God's name happened?'

Wincing at the weight on his left shoulder, Dearka Elthman looked up and found Niolava, the Jule family's housekeeper, dashing up to them.

'Hey.' Dearka shifted slightly. 'Your young master is beyond drunk, he's so wasted.'

'What did you do again Mr. Elthman?' Niolava asked sternly with her hands on her hips. 'How many times have I told you to not bring the young master to nightclubs?'

'Woah!' Dearka's eyebrows furrowed. 'No need to be testy, I'm not the one who made him go, he was the one who kept doing Vodka shots. Be grateful that I at least fought with him for the car keys lady.'

Sighing loudly, Niolava shook her head violently. 'Bring the young master up to his bedroom then.'

'Righty-ho.' Dragging the heavy body on his shoulder up the spiral stairs of the Jule Manor, Dearka managed to throw his best friend onto the four poster bed of his huge bedroom. Brushing his hands off, he watched as the limp body lying on the heavy sheets rolled over, a groan echoing from his mouth.

'You are so wasted man.' Dearka muttered, shaking his head. He was about to turn and leave when something on the dressing table caught his attention. Frowning, he looked away, barracking himself for even thinking of meddling into the couple's problems.

That is, if the problem even existed anymore.

When the sun shone into the bedroom seven hours later, Yzak Jule found himself cursing. Throwing one arm across his eyes, he rolled over and groaned into the sheets, his hands in tight fists. Opening his eyes slowly, Yzak waited for them to focus and stared into the air for a few moments, his mind completely blank.

What the hell happened?

Rubbing his eye, Yzak flipped over and sat up. Racking one hand through his silver locks violently, Yzak looked up and found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror in front of him.

God he looked like shit.

Refusing to let any memories of last night enter his mind, Yzak climbed off the bed and grabbed his robe hanging on the coat tree. Wincing at the pounding of his head, he jumped into the shower after undressing himself quickly, watching as the steam fogged his vision.

When he stepped out of the bathroom again, the sun was shining into the room and something shiny on the dressing table caught his attention. Gritting his teeth, Yzak wrapped the towel around his waist and walked towards it, staring down at the piece of paper lying on the smooth marble surface.

His fists in a tight ball, Yzak turned away abruptly and slid the balcony doors open. Stepping into the light summer breeze, he sat down on the chair and leaned back, staring up at the sky as his hair was lifted up slightly.

'_You're stressing yourself too much Yzak.' _

'_Can I help it? I'm in the council and ZAFT, try doing my job.' _

'_It was just a comment, no need to be snappy.' _

'_You use to work for me so you know perfectly well, I don't need you to emphasizing my shitty working condition, not when I'm married to you, I hear enough already.' _

'_I'm sorry.' _

'_What are you doing?' _

'_You have a headache don't you? A message might help.' _

The message did help, but he'd never get one again.

Closing his eyes, Yzak tried to block out the flooding memories.

'_Where were you?' _

'_Do I have to report my whereabouts to you? Just because you're my wife now doesn't mean – ' _

'_It was a simple question. Where were you Yzak?' _

'_I – ' _

'_What did I do wrong?' _

'_What?' _

'_There's no pleasing anyone.' _

'_She died?' _

'_She died.' _

Opening his eyes, Yzak stared down at the wedding band on his left fourth finger.

''_What did you say?' _

'_I want to leave.'. _

'_What?' _

Stepping back into the huge room, Yzak reached out one hand and lifted up the red velvet box that held an identical wedding band with his name carved inside.

'_I'm tired Yzak.' _

'_What do you want?' _

Putting the velvet box down, Yzak reached for the pen with a trembling hand.

'_I want a divorce.' _

'_If this marriage is a game, that I'm a loser. The stakes are too high and I've already lost. Please.'_

'_What are the stakes?' _

'_Please.' _

Taking a deep breath, Yzak signed his name on the piece of paper where a tab was labeled, right beside the signature that could be barely read out as Shiho Hahnenfuss.

She was right, the stakes were too high and they both lost. It was already game over.

Over.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Ch 1: Your Call

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Mr. and Mrs. Jule' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. _

GSEED Singles Series  
**Mr. and Mrs. Jule  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 1: Your Call**

_**Can I say no? Do I want to say no?  
**__**Will I say no?**_

_24th July, C.E. 72 / Januarius 4_

Ezaria Jule stared at the two men before her, the two men who she used to work with. Used to, past tense. It was all over, all in the past. She was a powerless woman now, a powerless woman, stripped of all rights, including the rights of leaving an apartment that wasn't even hers on Januarius 4, a place she had never been to in her entire life.

The last people she'd ever expect to see were Ted Elthman and Agrip Hahnenfuss.

'What do you two want?' Ezaria asked, lowering her eyes slightly. 'It's been seven months since my house arrest order and this is the time you choose to visit me. I highly doubt it being sentimental at all.'

'I see the period of exile hasn't done you much good Ezaria.' Ted Elthman said, sitting down on the sofa with his legs crossed. 'Is this how you greet old friends?'

'Friends?' Ezaria raised her eyebrows and looked at Agrip Hahnenfuss who was staring out the window at the view below him. Her apartment was located at a very rural area of Januarius 4 and it took at least an hour to get to the city center, perfect place for isolating people.

'There are no friends in politics Ted.' Agrip Hahnenfuss said in a low voice, looking over his shoulder.

'Nor are there enemies.' Ted added, raising his eyebrows slightly. 'That's why we're here, right?'

'What do you two want?' Ezaria repeated her earlier question impatiently.

'You made a very bad judgment Ezaria.' Agrip said after staring at her for a few seconds. 'You made the decision to support Patrick Zala and it was a bad one, a wrong one.'

Ezaria narrowed her eyes. 'If you're here to give me a lecture on what I've done to deserve the treatment I've been imposed upon now, then you two are welcomed to leave now.'

'Now there Agrip, be nice.' Ted smirked, running one hand through his shoulder length brown hair.

Agrip sighed and looked down at Ted. 'If she had not been Patrick Zala's number one supporter, then her son wouldn't be in such a dangerous position.'

Ezaria raised her eyebrows. 'Yzak?'

'I guess you don't know.' Ted smirked.

'Well, consider the fact that I can't even own a TV an explanation.' Ezaria snarled.

'Yzak… that headstrong boy.' Agrip shook his head. 'I don't know if it's good for politics or bad for politics.'

'What do you mean?' Ezaria asked.

'He's got some really interesting theories and is most insistent on the disarmament program.' Ted said. 'He's made himself some pretty ugly enemy's around the block and I've go to tell you, his double identity as ZAFT Commander and High Councilor is not really giving him that much of an edge.'

'Why are you telling me all this?' Ezaria asked flatly. 'Are you even allowed to tell me anything about Aprillius politics?'

'The boy's got potential Ezaria.' Agrip said slowly. 'But his talent is still raw in terms of politics. It needs tuning. And it takes time.'

Ezaria's eyebrows furrowed. 'And?'

'And before he lives up to his potentials…' Ted's voice trailed. 'He's going to have to be protected, in one way or another, especially with Lamar Wyleed snooping around.'

Ezaria's eyebrows shot up. 'You mean…'

'Yes.' Agrip nodded his head. 'A political marriage.'

Ezaria gritted her teeth. 'I'm not sure if I should trust you. I'm not sure if Yzak will trust you or even consider this proposal.'

Ted sighed. 'That's why we're here Ezaria. After working with the boy for seven months, you think we'd be ignorant of his character? It's not anywhere subtle you know.'

Ezaria looked at Agrip sideways. 'You want him to marry Geherin?'

Agrip looked down at Ezaria. 'I believe Astrof has made an agreement with our family before he passed away.'

Ezaria closed her eyes. 'I know, but Yzak assumed that the engagement was all over when Astrof died. I can tell you he didn't like the arrangement one bit. I doubt that he still remembers it now.'

Ted raised his eyebrows. 'He was only thirteen when Astrof told him.'

Ezaria shot a glare at Ted. 'Yzak is a very headstrong boy and the one thing he hates is others telling him what to do.'

'Why would he assume that the engagement was over?' Agrip asked.

Ezaria bit her lower lip. 'Because I told him so.'

Ted smirked. 'I say you hated it even more Ezaria.'

'We are talking about my son's future.' Ezaria snapped. 'I had a right to do what I thought would make my son happy! And I knew that was the right decision or he would have been pulled down by the burden!'

'Do you want to forgo his safety for happiness now?' Agrip asked sharply.

Ezaria sighed heavily. 'No.'

Agrip exhaled loudly. 'I know your worries Ezaria, but Yzak needs support now at such a vulnerable state, so vulnerable that he might not even notice it.'

'Is it that serous?' Ezaria asked weakly.

Ted snorted. 'It can't get any better, but it can get worse.'

Ezaria sighed. 'I guess there is nothing I can really say, or do. You're here to make me sign that piece of paper anyways, right?'

'Don't be so pessimistic about the situation Ezaria.' Ted leaned back and crossed his arms. 'Yzak will understand it's for the best. And who's to say that they can't get a divorce after Yzak's position has been consolidated in the council?'

Ezaria shot Ted another glare. 'We're talking about Agrip's daughter, I'm sure he wouldn't want to see that happening either.'

'No, I don't.' Agrip said quietly. 'But I have no choice. I will understand if Yzak insists on a divorce when the situation is better.'

'Oh, by the way Ezaria,' Ted leaned forward, 'the bride's not going to be Geherin.'

'What?' Ezaria widened her eyes and looked up at Agrip. 'What do you mean it's not going to be Geherin?'

'It's not going to be Geherin.' Agrip confirmed, looking at Ezaria briefly before staring out the window.

'Then who is it going to be?' Ezaria asked quietly, holding her breath unconsciously.

'My second daughter, Geherin's un-identical twin sister Shiho.'

* * *

'You're late Hahnenfuss.' Yzak Jule accused, watching as his subordinate closed the door behind her quietly.

'I'm so sorry.' Shiho Hahnenfuss apologized quickly.

'What's with the lateness kid?' Dearka Elthman turned around in his seat, and raised his eyebrows at Shiho. 'This is a first.'

Shiho shook her head and sat down beside Dearka across from Yzak. 'I was on the phone, family call.'

'Family call? Or guy call?' Dearka asked slyly, leaning forward.

Shiho glared at him. 'Family call.'

'Do dirty thoughts swarm your head twenty four seven Major Elthman?' Yzak asked, narrowing his eyes.

Dearka shrugged. 'It's hard not to when I don't have a girl.'

Yzak shook his head while Shiho's shoulder's dropped.

'Then go find yourself one.' Yzak muttered after a few moments of silence, flipping over the folder on his desk.

Dearka snorted. 'You're the one to talk.'

'Mind steering our focus gentlemen?' Shiho asked weakly.

'We would have if you had come on time.' Yzak muttered, shooting a glare at Shiho.

Shiho looked down. 'I'm sorry.'

'Dude, you're scaring the shit out of her.' Dearka murmured.

'She should be use to it by now.' Yzak snorted.

Shiho just smiled at Dearka. 'Can't say I'm not.'

Yzak Jule was not a superior you would like to anger, nor would one ever genuinely please him. From the first day she was introduced to him onboard Versalius during the war, she knew he was not to be messed with, nor would anyone have the ability too.

One could get unbelievably frustrating when working with Yzak Jule. He demanded perfection and not a lot of people could work up to his standard. His very appearance created a presence and all of his inferiors respected him and at the same time, was very intimidated by him.

He was indeed a very intimidating person, and he made it clear from day one. He had created a wall and no one was to tear it down and look through him. He made it impossible, even to his best friend Dearka. There was a reason behind it, a reason, a kind of anger generated from the war, the brutal war that had the power to change everyone involved.

Including her.

'It's about time.' Tossing the file aside, Yzak leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. He made it clear that he wouldn't exhaust himself to an extreme because of work. He too had the right to relax, along with anyone working in the military.

'How are the debates in the council going?' Dearka asked, stretching.

Yzak eyed him with one eye opened. 'Like I can tell you.'

Dearka shrugged. 'My Dad tells me, I don't see why you can't.'

'Because I don't want to.' Yzak retorted. 'Good enough answer?'

'Some kind of friend.' Dearka muttered.

Yzak just shrugged.

'If there's nothing for me to deal with, then I should be off Captain Jule.' Stacking her files together neatly, Shiho stood up.'

'Remember to get all the reports done and hand them to me ASAP.' Yzak said curtly, leaning one arm on his desk.

'Will do so Captain, any other orders?' Shiho asked politely.

Yzak narrowed his eyes slightly. 'Don't be late again.'

Shiho bowed her head slightly. 'I will make sure it doesn't happen again.'

'Good, you can go now.' Yzak said, waving his head absently. 'Say hi to your Father for me if you see him.'

'Yes sir.'

'See you tomorrow Major.' Dearka called over his shoulder before Shiho closed the door. Shaking his head, he turned to Yzak who was undoing his collar while looking down at his desk. 'Do you have to be that harsh with her? She's just a girl.'

'You think I was harsh?' Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'If that's harsh, then you've got another thing coming Elthman.'

'Woah, what's with the last names Jule?' Dearka retorted, holding one hand up. 'Your temper dude.'

Yzak rolled his eyes and stood up. 'We've known each other for five years, you know what my temper is like and since I'm your superior, I suggest that you suck it up and stop complaining.'

Dearka sighed. 'I have a newfound respect for Shiho now.'

Yzak's eyebrows furrowed. 'As much as you respect her, please don't hook up with her, I don't like couples working for me.'

Dearka rolled his eyes. 'Where did you get that idea?'

Yzak shrugged. 'You're Dearka, you live for the ladies.'

Dearka watched as Yzak shrugged on his black trench coat and stood up. 'But seriously, how Shiho deals with your temper… dude, be grateful of the fact that she's still working for you.'

'Like she has a choice.' Yzak muttered as he walked out of his office with Dearka following him.

Dearka frowned. 'She has every right to quit Yzak. Do you know how much complaints she's been dealing with from below her? It's not like I don't get the same shit but still…'

'Well she's a better sport then, not mentioning it to me.' Yzak scowled, shooting a glare over his shoulder as they entered the lobby.

'Captain Jule, Major Elthman.' The receptionist saluted.

Dearka suddenly stopped and exhaled loudly. At that, Yzak turned and glared at him. 'What?'

Dearka just shook his head. 'Why I came back to ZAFT and work for you is totally beyond me.'

'Suck it up.' Was all Yzak said as he headed towards his car.

'You got plans?' Dearka asked.

'Face Off.' Yzak said curtly.

Dearka rolled his eyes. 'Isn't it either Face Off or home?'

'If you know, why ask?' Yzak retorted. Climbing into his car, he slammed the door shut and gunned the engine. Without another word, he steered out of the parking lot with Dearka leaning against the side of his own white sedan, watching as Yzak's sleek black two seater disappeared into the busy streets of Aprillius One.

Crossing his arms, Dearka narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

'The war has screwed you big time Yzak Jule.'

* * *

Narrowing her eyes slightly at the wind, Shiho added pressure to the gas and cut two lines in a row. Leaning one hand over the door, Shiho shot a glance sideways at the space view outside Aprillius One. Twenty minutes later, she left the highway that led to the suburb areas of PLANT's capital, into the so-called 'prestigious' neighbourhoods.

Entering the identification code, the gates to the Hanhnenfuss Manor opened and Shiho cruised her white convertible down the road and parked it in the shed. Locking it absently, she stepped into the manor through the back doors that lead directly to the kitchens where she found Mrs. Skloff removing a pot from the stove.

'Miss Shiho! You're early today!' Mrs. Skloff exclaimed, setting the pot down.

'The traffic wasn't too bad.' Shiho replied, giving her a small smile while sitting down at the table. 'What's that? Dinner?'

'This?' Mrs. Skloff shook her head. 'No, this is Miss Geherin's food.'

'Oh yeah, Dr. Lazensky was going to come today. What did he say?' Shiho took an apple from the basket sitting on the table.

Mrs. Skloff shook her head. 'The same. Miss Geherin is starting to lose her patience though, I can tell.'

Shiho sighed. 'Who wouldn't with the high dose of medication she's taking.'

Mrs. Skloff just gave Shiho a smile. 'Would you like to take this porridge and medicine up to your sister?'

Shiho stood up and took the tray from Mrs. Skloff. 'Gladly.'

As she stepped out of the kitchen, Shiho saw two maids folding a huge table cloth.

'Miss Shiho.' They bowed their heads as she passed by them.

'What's that for?' Shiho asked, cocking her head.

'It's for the dining room.' One of the maids, Malise replied. 'Mrs. Skloff told us to change the old one.'

Shiho frowned. Change it? They haven't used the dining room for a long time, ever since the death of this household's lady Israsie Hahnenfuss.

Shrugging, Shiho turned and headed up the stairs and down the hallway to the furthest room. Knocking on it softly, she heard a slightly impatient voice call from inside.

'Who is it?'

'It's me, Shiho.'

'Shiho? Come in!'

Shiho couldn't help but deepen her frown at the weakness in her voice as she pushed open the mahogany door. Her sister was sitting on her double bed with the quill pulled to her waist, a book in her hand. Her shoulder length brunette hair was pulled in a lose bun behind her head and she was in her blue silk pajamas.

She was getting thinner and thinner.

'Mrs. Skloff made this for you with extra love.' Shiho said, giving her sister a big smile while closing the door with her back.

Geherin Hahnenfuss couldn't help but wrinkle her nose slightly. 'I love her porridge but I hate the medicine!'

'Have you been throwing up again?' Shiho asked gently, setting the tray down.

Geherin sighed heavily and tossed the book aside. 'When have I ever not, thrown up?'

'Patience sis, you're going to get better.' With that, Shiho handed her the bowl that was wrapped in a cloth. 'You're on top of the doner's list.'

Geherin rolled her eyes. 'When have I never been patience?'

Shiho shrugged and sat back. 'I don't know, but sometime's you can be a little snippy.'

'I have the right to, don't I?' Geherin muttered. 'I spent three years in the hospital and the rest on this bed. Be grateful that I'm not crazy yet.'

'You didn't spend all your years in the bed, remember the time I took you to February 4?' Shiho smiled. 'We had fun!'

Geherin gave a small laugh. 'Yeah, we did have fun, then you had this big fight with Father and enlisted without his permission.'

Shiho's smile faded. 'You know I did what I thought I had to do.'

Geherin set down the bowl on her lap and looked at her. 'Do you regret it?'

Did she regret? A part of everyone entering the military would regret their decision. It was not just a matter of pushing through the pain of training, not just a matter of the long hours of work, not just a matter of constant tension but the matter of whether or not you're fighting for something, fighting for something right and for justice.

She still doubted her reason for fighting, but she knew that if she didn't enlist, she'd regret it even more. The war had taught her a huge lesson, it had taught everyone a lesson.

Stirring her porridge, Geherin looked at her twin sister who had fallen into deep thought. Whenever she looked out the window with dazed eyes, it meant she was thinking about something.

From the day Shiho was born, she bore their parent's expectations for the both of them and for this, Geherin felt guilty because she couldn't share that burden for her. From day one, their parents had already drawn a path for her to follow and she had followed their orders obediently, never daring to disobey them one bit. It was Shiho's nature to try and please everyone, do what she was told to do, do what their parents expected her to do, expected her to do for the family.

Her enlistment was the very first time Shiho rebelled against their parent's wishes, and ironically, it was her family who was punished. Their mother had died in a car accident when Shiho was officially enlisted and sent to Jakin Due and Geherin was left to deal with the grief alone, resulting in the aggravation of her condition and added tension of her failing heart.

Shiho knew nothing of her Mother's death until after the war and it hit hard. She was prepared to deal with her Father's wrath and ultimate disappointment, but much to her surprise, her Father said nothing, which frightened her even more. She was later told that she could stay in ZAFT, but on the condition that she had to spend as much time with Geherin as possible, making it clear that their Mother's death and almost killed her as well.

The guilt of her rash decision of leaving the family during the war still lingered, and sometimes she wondered if she should still stay in ZAFT, not to mention she had a superior who was exceptionally harsh on her. Geherin knew that Shiho would do anything their Father wanted her to do and for that…

'Geherin?' Shiho cocked her head at her twin sister who suddenly grabbed her hand.

'You've made enough sacrifices for this family Shiho.' Geherin murmured. 'Don't sacrifice your own happiness too.'

Shiho's eyebrows furrowed. 'What are you talking about Geherin?'

Geherin just looked at her and shook her head. 'Just…'

They both turned at the knock on her. It opened with their Father's secretary stepping in.

'Miss Geherin, Miss Shiho.' He bowed slightly.

'Good evening Mr. Avon.' Shiho greeted, smiling. 'Is there something you need?'

'The master, Mr. Hahnenfuss wants to see you Miss Shiho.' Avon said.

Shiho blinked. 'He's back already. Well, I guess I should see him. He's in the study, right?'

Avon nodded. 'Yes.'

'Shiho!' Geherin pulled her sister by the hand, not wanting her to leave.

'We'll talk about it later, okay?' With that, Shiho preyed her fingers away from her wrist. 'Eat your food and take your medicine.'

'Shiho!' Geherin hissed, then coughed loudly.

Sighing, Shiho gave her a few pats on the back. 'I'll be back soon, okay?'

'Miss Shiho?' Avon opened the door wide.

'Yes, I'm coming.'

Geherin could only clench her teeth while holding one hand to her chest, watching as Shiho closed the door behind her again. Little did she know that their Father was going to ask her a favor she would regret for life.

'How can you do this to her Father?' Geherin whispered, leaning back against the headboard.

How could you?

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Shiho stared at herself in the reflection, stared into her clear amethyst eyes, oblivious of the maids running around behind her, getting her ready for her wedding.

Her wedding, today was her wedding day, supposedly the most romantic and happy day of her life. Why didn't she feel happy and romantic?

'_You agreed Shiho? How could you?' _

'_I didn't have a choice, he needed it!' _

'_What do you mean he needed it? What about you? Did it ever occur to you that by agreeing to this absurd arrangement, you'll be bound forever! How could you?' _

'_He needed it Geherin, It's a favor.' _

'_A favor?' _

'_I don't have a problem with this whole arrangement Geherin! Honest! It's not like I have a boyfriend or anything…' _

'_It's marriage Shiho. Marriage. Do you know what marriage is? Do you know what it's like to marry out of love? Our Mother is the perfect example! You're life is going to be miserable Shiho, you have my word on that.' _

'_I'm sorry Geherin, but this is what I think is right and necessary.' _

'_Right and necessary?' _

'_Yes.' _

'_Sometimes… just, sometimes I wish I could help you, for once, even if it's to marry a man I've never seen before.' _

'_Don't say that Geherin, I don't think it's a burden. It makes me happy when I know I'm doing something that will benefit everyone.' _

'_Everyone except you?' _

'_Geherin…' _

'_I wish Mother was here, she'd love to see you in a wedding gown.' _

'Miss Shiho, your hair and makeup is done.' Malise smiled at her reflection in the mirror. 'I have to say the designer's a genius.'

She had been staring at herself for the last thirty minutes or so, but it was till now that she noticed the matte make up on her face, the light blush on her cheekbones, the natural looking mascara on her lashes… Her hair was pulled up in a high bun and a laced rose bud beaded V-band was pinned around her head. Simple yet elegant.

Standing up, Shiho turned and stared at the mannequin that held her tailor maid wedding gown.

'Shall we Miss Shiho?' The dresser asked, smiling at her.

Shiho managed to smile back as Malise helped her out of her silk robe. She felt like a doll as the maids dressed her into the complicated gown. She had to close her eyes, unable to look at herself.

'Master Jule will be amazed at how beautiful you are when he sees you.' Malise exclaimed. 'Come on Miss Shiho, take a look, you're the most beautiful bride in the world.'

Opening her eyes slowly, Shiho found herself staring into the full length mirror before her. It was her alright, her in an A-line shaped gown with metallic embroidery and beadwork. The skirt itself was in multiple tiers with a scalloped edge and the chapel train extended across the floor.

It was beautiful, undeniably beautiful, but she didn't feel beautiful at all.

Taking a deep breath, Shiho gulped down the lump in her throat as Malise attached the elbow length veil onto the headband, letting it fall over her face.

'You're ready Miss Shiho.' Malise said softly.

There was a soft knock on the door and Avon, one of the coordinators of this wedding, entered, bowing ceremoniously.

'It is time Miss Shiho, the limousine is waiting outside for you.'

'Miss Shiho?' Malise looked at Shiho's dazed form. 'It's time.'

Pulling herself together, Shiho gave Malise a smile. 'Thank you.'

'It's always a pleasure to serve you Miss.' Malise said quietly. 'I only wish Miss Geherin was here too to see you leave.'

Shiho just nodded. She too wished Geherin was here, but after the announcement of her wedding, she had suddenly gone from bad to worse and they had no choice but to send her to the hospital, despite her strong protests.

Stepping into satin pumps, she took the lily bouquet from one of the servants and gave Avon and nod. 'I'm ready.'

Avon nodded and held the door wide open. Outside, two girls dressed in white gowns gave her a nod. They were supposed to be her bridesmaids but she didn't even know them. How pathetic. It was going to be a very lonely wedding indeed.

'Mr. Jule is waiting for you at the Cathedral.' Avon said when Shiho found out that the limousine was empty.

Nodding, Shiho stepped into the car and couldn't help but lean back and look out the tinted window.

Yes, it was going to be a very lonely wedding indeed.

* * *

'You're Mother left, if you care at all.' Dearka sat down at the bar table beside Yzak.

'You saw her leave?' Yzak asked quietly, looking down at his glass.

'Yeah, since I was in charge of security.' Dearka scowled. 'What are you doing here?'

Yzak shot a glare at him. 'What do you mean what am I doing here?'

Dearka rolled his eyes and pointed at the wedding band on his left ring finger. 'Please allow me to remind you that you are married now. You have a wife who is waiting for you upstairs, what are you waiting for?'

'A wife?' Yzak spat. 'The person sitting in the honeymoon suite upstairs is not my wife, she's Shiho Hahnenfuss, my subordinate!'

Dearka sighed and racked one hand through his hair. 'It's been three weeks and you still haven't gotten over this simple fact?'

'If you were in my shoes, you'd understand.' Yzak grunted.

'Hey, at least she looks nice today.' Was Dearka's only comment.

'I don't care if she's nice or not.' Yzak snarled. 'The main problem is I have no feelings for this woman and – '

'Girl.' Dearka interrupted, eyeing him. 'She's only seventeen.'

'Gods!' Throwing his hands up, Yzak reached into the pocket of his white notch tailcoat and tossed a few dollars on the counter. 'I'm leaving.'

'Wait, you're not walking out on your bride on your wedding night are you?' Dearka followed him quickly and almost bumped into him when he stopped and turned around.

'Why do you care so much Dearka?' Yzak asked, narrowing his eyes. 'Are you hitting on her or something?'

Dearka smirked. 'Would you let me if I wanted to?'

Gritting his teeth, Yzak hauled him by the collar. 'Then I can tell you that if I were you, I'd think thrice before even thinking of hitting on her.' Pushing him back, Yzak turned.

'She's not Gazelle Wyleed or any of the other chicks you screw out there.' Dearka said in a low voice, making Yzak stop in his tracks. 'What have you done for her Yzak? Not even a bouquet of flowers, not even a fucking engagement ring and she married you. You know during banquet, the host didn't even dare to announce you two as Mr. and Mrs. Jule, you didn't even dance your first dance with her, you know girl's fantasize marriages. Even if it's not intentional, she's doing it for you, you're the biggest winner in this whole game.' Pausing, Dearka shook his head. 'She's Shiho Yzak. Remember, Shiho.'

'I know perfectly well who my wife is and the last thing I need is for you is to remind me.' With that, Yzak stepped into the elevator and let it close behind his back. After a few moments of silence, Yzak looked up and stared at his dim reflection in the mirror. Seething, he reached out a hand and ripped the tie off, clutching it tightly in his hand. When the elevator doors opened, Yzak whirled around and stomped out of the elevator, marching down the hallway until he reached the end where the most expensive suite in Hotel Dionarva, Aprilius One's most expensive and high-class hotel, was located.

Reaching into his back pocket, Yzak took out the key card and slipped it in, frowning at the click. Pushing the door open quietly, he walked down the short corridor that led to the huge suite. He stood at the end and saw Shiho sitting on the dressing stool with her back to him, staring out at the window. Catching his reflection in the polished window, Shiho stared at him silently.

'What should I call you now?' Shiho asked quietly.

Yzak blinked at the question. 'What do you mean?'

'What should I call you now?' Shiho asked again. 'Captain Jule.'

Yzak never realized how disturbing his title could be. 'What are you thinking, of course call me Yzak.'

Shiho shrugged and stood up. 'I've never called you by your first name before, I didn't know if you'd be offended.'

'I was offended the day you agreed to this marriage.' Yzak said sharply, watching in the glass pane as Shiho lowered her eyes and looked down. 'What were you thinking?'

'I wasn't the one who came up with the idea.' Shiho said quietly.

'But you could have rejected it.' Yzak seethed.

'You could have rejected it too.' Shiho retorted.

'You don't think I've tried?' Yzak exclaimed. 'Seriously Hahnenfuss, the last thing I ever dreamt of doing was marrying you!'

'Well I'm sorry!' Shiho snapped, turning around abruptly. 'If I had every penny in the world I'd say no but I couldn't! Don't blame everything on me because for all I know, I'm – '

'What?' Yzak demanded when Shiho suddenly stopped short, looking away. 'What did you want to say Hahnenfuss?'

'Hahnenfuss?' Shiho gave herself a bitter smile. 'You really do hate me don't you, you've been nothing but harsh from day one.'

Clutching his palm in a tight fist, Yzak turned sideways. 'You're ridiculous, I'm harsh to all my inferiors.'

Shiho just took a deep breath. 'Right.'

_Liar._ A voice in Yzak's head hissed. _Fucking liar. _

He was exceptionally harsh on Shiho, deep down, he knew it but refused to admit it. He had asked himself why, and he blamed it on her sharp eyes, so sharp that they pierced through him the first time he saw her. He was intimidated by her, he had a feeling that she could look right through him, read him like a piece of paper when he was most vulnerable during the war, when he was thoroughly betrayed and didn't even have a clue till the very last moment.

Her presence made him uncomfortable, but till now he still couldn't decipher that feeling and to his frustration, the feeling still existed.

Turning his head slightly, he saw Shiho close her eyes, his eyebrows furrowing when he thought he saw tears. Gritting his teeth, he crossed his arms and stood straight. Wasn't he supposed to be the one crying?

'Be honest with me and tell me one thing Hahnenfuss.' Yzak finally said, exhaling loudly, running one hand through his silky hair.

'Shoot.' Shiho murmured, closing her eyes while turning her head away from him, not wanting to look at him at all.

'What do you have in this marriage?' Yzak asked quietly.

Shiho's eyebrows furrowed. 'What do you mean?'

'You've got to be kidding me.' Yzak spat, glaring at her. 'You're telling me you're doing this out of nothing? Just because of your Father? You do know that I'm the biggest winner in this marriage. Don't tell me you married me because you like me.'

Taking a deep breath, Shiho opened her eyes and stood up. Yzak's heart couldn't help but skip a beat when Shiho suddenly looked into his eyes, reflecting in the moonlight. He narrowed his eyes, trying to refrain from stepping back when she walked up to him until her face was inches from his. He could feel her breath breathing into his lips through the thin material of her veil.

He remembered kissing the corner of her mouth after he turned the veil a few hours.

'Will you believe me, if I said I fell in love with you Yzak?' Shiho asked in a whisper. His name sounded different in her voice.

'You fell in love with me?' Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'I'm so glad I caught the "if".'

Shiho cocked her head. 'You don't believe me?'

'You've got to learn how to lie better.' Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'Shiho.'

'Say I did.' Shiho leaned closer into Yzak. 'What would you do if I started taking off me clothes, waiting for you to take me, to make me your real wife. What would you do?' As if to prove her point, Shiho reached for his hand and placed it on her side where the zipper was.

Gritting his teeth, Yzak refrained from actually unzipping her dress and snatched his hand away. 'Knock it off Hahnenfuss.'

Raising her eyebrows, Shiho watched as Yzak turned around. 'You don't believe me Captain?'

Stopping in his tracks, Yzak looked over his shoulder. 'I don't, but if you really did, I'll make you fall out of love. I won't let it happen. It will never happen between us Hahnenfuss, we're parallel lines.' Taking a deep breath, he turned his back towards her again. 'You can have the room to yourself, I'll see you later at the Jule Manor. Good night.'

The room fell into death silence as the door clicked shut. Feeling the energy drain from her body completely, Shiho collapsed onto the floor, her hands pushed against the carpet. Biting her lips, she tried to hold back the tears but couldn't.

'Don't cry you idiot.' Shiho whispered, glaring at the floor. 'Don't.'

Closing her eyes, she let the tears fall as the lonely night went on. Her wedding night.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Shiho stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above her, wondering for a brief moment where she was.

She was at the Jule Manor, her new home, her husband's home.

The cell phone on the nightstand suddenly rang, pulling Shiho back to unwanted reality. Shifting, she turned to her side, feeling the cold satin sheets brush against her a bit irritating. Gritting her teeth at the twentieth ring, she sat up slowly and glared at the phone before picking it up, squinting her eyes slightly as the sun shone into the room.

'Shiho Hahnenfuss.' Shiho answered the phone curtly.

'Am I your friend or not Shiho Hahnenfuss? Tell me!' a familiar female voice demanded from the other side.

Frowning, Shiho stared at her phone briefly before putting it back to her ear. 'Vena?'

'Yes it's Vena!' the voice scowled. 'I can't believe I learn that my friend gets married from tabloids and I don't even get to be a bridesmaid! How could you do this to me?'

Sighing, Shiho let her head hit the pillow again. 'It's not like that Vena.'

'It's not like that?' she exclaimed. 'Like there would be another reason! You married friggin' Yzak Jule for crying out loud!'

Vena Poisa was a good friend of Shiho's from the academy and they had coincidentally been drafted into the same vessel when they graduated though Vena was a technician. Though Vena had retired completely from military after the war and continued with her education at December 4 where she grew up, they still kept in touch and among the little people she knew, Vena was considered her closest friend besides her sister.

'I'm sorry Vena, I really am.' Shiho sighed. 'I had no choice, I didn't have a say on my own wedding, let alone the guest list. You know how politicians can be.'

'Freakishly efficient to the point of disregarding personal sentiment?' Vena suggested in a flat voice.

Shiho laughed and sat up again. 'You could put it that way.'

'So, how do you feel? It's been a week and I've finally got hold of you, where have you been?' Vena asked.

'Me?' Shiho bit her lip. 'I was on my honeymoon.'

'Honeymoon?' Came Vena's skeptical voice.

'Yeah.' Shiho said quickly, praying that Vena wouldn't go into the details. Knowing Vena, there wasn't much of a chance, but what she got as a response surprised her.

'You went with your hubby?' Vena asked shortly.

'I…' Shiho's voice trailed as she ran one hand through her tangled hair.

Vena sighed. 'I guess it's good that you don't read tabloids then.'

Shiho narrowed her eyes. 'What do you mean?'

'You really don't know?' Vena asked.

'Yzak was spotted with another woman?' Shiho asked quietly.

'Bingo.' Vena said flatly. 'And not just any other woman, but Gazelle Wyleed.'

Shiho frowned. 'What about her? Who is she?'

Vena felt like hitting herself. 'You don't know who Gazelle Wyleed is? Are you even a part of PLANT? She's like a super celebrity that can be compared with Lacus Clyne!'

'Lamar Wyleed's daughter?' Shiho asked.

'Yes!' Vena cried. 'Yzak Jule was spotted with Gazelle Wyleed coming out of the Empire Hotel at ten thirty in the morning two days ago. What do you think they were doing? Having breakfast? And you said you just came back from your honeymoon? You've got to be kidding me Shiho.'

Sighing heavily, Shiho looked down at her lap. 'Look, the situation is complicated Vena, it's a political union. What do you expect? We haven't officially talked it over but I'm sure Yzak has his plans and lifestyle that he doesn't want to change because of me.'

'So you guys didn't marry out of love, why am I not surprised?' Vena snarled.

Scratching her head, Shiho crossed her legs. 'Vena, I don't need your sarcasm, I've got enough going on in this household I now call home.'

There was silence before Vena opened her mouth again. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way.'

'I know you didn't.' Shiho said gently. 'What can I say? I chose to marry him and now – '

'You could have rejected it!' Vena cut in. 'Come on, it's like, what? The seventh decade of the Cosmic Era? I don't understand why those councilors and politicians want to marry their kids so much? I mean, what does it do?'

'Believe me Vena.' Shiho said in a low voice. 'It does a lot.'

'Why are you doing this Shiho?' Vena murmured. 'Why are you throwing your future away like this?'

'I have no choice Vena.' Shiho said quietly. 'I'm the daughter of Agrip Hahnenfuss, there are duties I have to perform as the daughter of a powerful politician.'

'Are you doing this because of your sister?' Vena asked bluntly.

'Leave my sister out of this.' Shiho snapped.

'Sorry.'

Sighing, Shiho shook her head. 'I'm sorry. Please, just understand that I have my responsibilities.'

'I know Shiho, I just think it absurd that you're doing all this for someone else.' Vena muttered.

Shiho shrugged. 'Hey, at least I can convince myself that I'm making someone happy.'

'It sure doesn't seem like Yzak Jule.' Vena scowled.

'Maybe it's his punishment.' Shiho joked.

Vena snorted. 'You sure know how to entertain yourself Hahnenfuss.'

'Thank you.'

'Are we planning on meeting up sometime or what?' Vena asked, changing the subject.

'Sure.' Shiho responded. 'Just tell me when you're in town.'

'You sure have a lot of time on hand Mrs. Jule.' Vena sneered.

'What did I say about sarcasm?' Shiho warned lightly.

'Yes Major.' Vena scowled. 'I have to go, I'll talk to you later, I might make a trip to Aprillius One in a month or two, I have a student conference.'

'How's school going?' Shiho asked.

Vena shrugged. 'It's cool, a piece of cake compared to ZAFT. I'll see you later then, okay?'

'Okay, see you.' With that, Shiho cut the connection and stared down at her phone. Sighing loudly, she climbed off the bed and padded across the carpeted floor to the coat rack where she had her robe hung. Slipping it on, she went into the bathroom and cleaned herself quickly. Feeling slightly refreshed, she opened the closet and stared at the clothes inside. They were all new and were supposed to be hers.

Shrugging, Shiho took out a green V-neck sweater and white jeans. Throwing them on, she tossed the silk slip into the hamper and put on some trainers she had brought, the only thing she had brought with her, or to be more specific, the only thing that was left of what she had brought with her.

Shooting a glance at the clock on then nightstand, Shiho decided she needed some breakfast, or probably brunch. The kitchen was almost always stashed with food, why she did not know. Come to think of it, Shiho didn't know why there were so many people working here, there was only her and Yzak living here, or probably just her now.

Giving herself a bitter laugh, Shiho stepped into the kitchen, surprised to find it empty. Frowning, she opened the fridge and took out some milk and hunted around for some cereal, she wasn't that hungry anyway. Sitting at the counter, she stirred her cereal absently while looking out the window at the huge garden. The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day. She shouldn't waste it.

'I'm bored out of my mind.' Shiho murmured. It had been a week since her wedding. When she was found sleeping on a made bed with her wedding gown still on, alone with hat suspiciously looked like tear stains on her cheeks, everyone knew that Yzak Jule had abandoned his newlywed wife on his wedding night. After a night's thought, a night's sleep and a night's tears, Shiho found that she didn't care at all, she just wanted to go home.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't allowed and she was forced onto a shuttle to Sextilis 9, a famous artificial beach city that was designed with reference to old Hawaii on earth, for her honeymoon, alone.

How pathetic.

'I might have turned into the laughingstock of the whole society.' Shiho murmured. Abandoned by her husband on her wedding night and went onto her honeymoon by herself? She couldn't help but exhale loudly at the thought of it. It was ridiculous.

That fact that Yzak didn't come back to his own Manor after the wedding, however, was predictable.

'Have you read the latest copy of Meygan?' Shiho frowned at the faint voice from afar.

'I know, not that I don't feel sorry for our new mistress.'

'She should have seen this coming, I mean, political unions are all like that, I just don't know why the young master didn't marry Miss Wyleed instead, I mean, her Father's in the council too.'

'I don't know, but what I do know is Miss Wyleed is so much more beautiful than Miss Shiho, I mean, our young master has taste.'

'I know…'

'Ladies,' Shiho heard another voice ring sternly. 'Haven't you got work to do?'

'What work Niolava? I mean, the young master's not even coming home!'

'Still, we have the young lady to serve.'

'Like she needs to be – ' The three stopped short when they found Shiho sitting at the counter with her back to the entrance.

'Miss Shiho!' One of the maid's gasped.

'It's Mrs. Jule.' Niolava said sternly. Stepping into the kitchen, she smiled when Shiho turned in her stool. 'Is there anything I can get you Mrs. Jule?'

Shiho smiled back and hopped off the stool, her bowl in one hand. 'I was just a little hungry.'

'Do you want anything else? I can get the chef to cook.' Niolava said, as the two maids scrambled out into the gardens.

'I'm fine.' Shiho said while putting the bowl into the sink. Rinsing it, she placed it on the drainer, much to Niolava's surprise.

'You don't have to wash it Mrs. Jule, we have maids to do it.' Niolava said.

'Call me Shiho.' Sighing, Shiho turned around. 'I'm not used to being called Mrs. Jule, I'm not even sure that I will be one in this household.'

Niolava frowned. 'What do you mean?'

Shiho shook her head. 'It's nothing. I want to borrow a car.'

'Borrow? You don't have to borrow, all the ca's in the shed are basically yours Shiho.' Another voice rang from the door.

'Vuit, have some manners!' Niolava hissed as the old man entered, smiling.

'But the new missus said that we can call her by her name.' Vuit argued, turning to Shiho. 'All the cars are in the shed, the car keys are hooked up on the wall, you can go through the other back entrance.'

'Uh, thanks.' Shiho gave the old man an uneasy smile. 'I just wanted to go out for a drive.'

Vuit shrugged. 'Sure, pick whichever car you want.'

'Thanks.' With that, Shiho turned and stepped out of the kitchen.

'She's a nice kid.' Vuit said, grabbing an apple from the crystal bowl. 'Yzak doesn't know what he's missing.'

Niolava sighed. 'Things like this need time dear.'

'I guess.'

Grabbing a white jacket from the hanger, Shiho made her way quickly down the stairs and into the huge shed. Flipping the lights on, she gasped at the collection of cars parked, including two convertibles, a limousine, a black mini van and three sedans.

'God they must be insanely rich.' Shiho muttered, grabbing the keys to a white sedan. Unlocking it, she climbed in, running her hand over the leather steering wheel. 'Well there's one thing going good in my life after all.' She was about to gun the engine when her cell phone suddenly rang.

'Hahnenfuss speaking.' Shiho answered in her usual business tone.

'Major? This is Stera.' The voice from the other line answered.

'Lyn? How are you?' Shiho asked, sitting back.

'I'm good, just wondering if you're doing well? I mean…' Lyn Stera's voice trailed.

'I'm fine, serious. Don't worry about me.' Shiho reassured.

'If you say so Major, you know how rumors fly. Anyway, I was wondering if you're going to come and pick up the rest of your stuff, we're having your locker and office cleared, since you're waiting for relocation.'

Shiho sighed. 'I'll come by now, I have nothing to do anyway. It'll probably take months before my relocation kicks in.'

'Yeah, it can be tricky if you can't be relocated outside of Aprilius One, personnel has to be really careful since you used to work for Commander Jule.'

'How is he doing in his office now?' Shiho asked carefully.

There was a pause before Lyn opened his mouth again. 'Let's just say we wished you guys didn't marry so we'd still have you around.'

Shiho laughed shortly. 'I'm sorry too. I'll see you guys in a bit hopefully.'

'See you Major.'

Flipping her cell phone shut, Shiho stared into space for a few moments before gunning the engine. Rolling the windows open, fumbled for her shades at the sun shining into the garage. She was just turning the corner when she suddenly stopped at the sight of a boy sitting on the porch of the shed, a greasy tank top on with what looked like a cigarette in his mouth, or what it would have been mistaken for if Shiho didn't have a very sharp sense of smell.

Stopping in front of the porch, Shiho climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. Seeing her, the boy with dirty blonde hair glared up at her.

'Who the hell are you bitch?' He growled, standing up. 'What are you doing driving the car out of the shed?'

Narrowing her eyes, Shiho took off her shades and stared at him, or to be more specific, staring at the weed in his mouth.

'And who the hell are you?'

**  
End of Chapter 1  
**_Next Update: 31st March, 2006_

**A/N:** Pisces Miles strikes again! Review!


	3. Ch 2: An Even Game

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Mr. and Mrs. Jule' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. _

GSEED Singles Series  
**Mr. and Mrs. Jule  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 2: An Even Game**

_**What's the point in me having faith,  
**__**When it's clear that you will never look back, even once?**_

'How long?' Ewan, one of the maids in the Jule Manor asked while polishing some silver wear in the dining room.

Pavana, another maid shrugged. 'I don't know.'

'I'd give it six months max.' Anouck, the valet cut in, a box in his arms.

'Six months?' Ewan raised her eyebrows. 'You're giving them too much credit. Have you read the latest edition of _Maygen_? I mean, come on, the master has no feeling for this woman at all.'

'Is it because you have a crush on him that's why you're being so pessimistic?' Pavana asked.

Ewan eyed her. 'No, but even so, I don't think that our new lady can live up to being the Mrs. Jule anyways.'

Anouck rolled his eyes. 'Come on, Miss Shiho's from a political family too, that's why they married in the first place.'

'Have you seen her being totally pushed down?' Ewan asked, waving the goblet in her hand. 'I mean, hello, watching her newlywed husband walk out on her on her wedding night and later finding out that he hooked up with his lover? She didn't even say anything.'

'Who didn't say anything?' Another cheerful voice asked from the entrance of the dining room.

'Miss Lois!' Pavana exclaimed. 'It's good to see you!'

'Good to see you too!' Lois Law, the daughter of the Jule's long time neighbours smiled. 'What's up?'

Anouck shrugged. 'Nothing, Ewan was just trying to prove that our new Mrs. Jule's is a total push over.'

'Shiho Hahnenfuss?' Lois raised her eyebrows. 'Isn't she a ZAFT soldier?'

Pavana turned and sneered at Ewan. 'I really doubt that she's a push over now.'

Ewan shrugged. 'Hey, I'm not the one who watched her husband hook up with another woman.'

'Yeah, she's a wuss, isn't she? A total push over.' Anouck said in an exaggerated voice.

'I'm sensing sarcasm.' Ewan said flatly.

Lois just laughed. 'So, have you guys seen…'

'The young master?' Anouck asked, eyeing Lois. 'No, not since that little door breaking incident where the other master had to ground him. But hey, you're the only one who can make him remotely human.'

Pavana nodded and gave a blank Lois a sympathetic pat. 'Good luck, he should be in the shed.'

Ewan shrugged uncertainly. 'I don't know, sending her to him now? I mean, wouldn't that be a little too dangerous – '

'Let go of me you bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?' a voice shouted from the foyer. The foursome all froze for a moment before making a dash, only to find Shiho hauling their other young master into the foyer with both hands.

'Mrs. Jule, what on earth is going on?' Niolava exclaimed, watching as the boy tried to shrug away from Shiho's strong grip.

'Maybe you tell me!' Shiho seethed, glaring down at the boy. 'Who the hell are you?'

'Why should I tell you who I am?' He spat, gripping her wrists.

'Mrs. Jule,' Vuit stepped forward, 'this is Azuiles, Yzak's brother.'

'You hear that!' Azuiles Jule sneered. 'I'm the other master of this fucking house so back off!'

Pausing, Shiho narrowed her eyes. 'Well, no such luck, because I'm the new mistress of this house now.'

Azuiles snickered. 'So you're the one my fucking brother abandoned. I can see why – '

The crowd gathered at the foyer gasped when Azuiles suddenly doubled over at Shiho's clean and very unexpected punch in the stomach.

'What the fuck…' Azuiles collapsed on the floor with Lois rushing up to him.

'I usually don't use violence,' Shiho whispered in a low voice, 'but I felt that it was the only thing that'll work for you.'

'Bitch.' Azuiles groaned, holding onto his stomach.

'Why are you punching him?' Lois cried, holding onto Azuiles' arm.

'Because of this.' Shiho held up the weed in between her fingers. 'He's been smoking marijuana and has a box stashed in the shed. How do you explain this?'

'Master Azuiles!' Niolava put her hands over her hips. 'How could you do this?'

Vuit, on the other hand, shook his head. 'If Yzak or your mother finds out, you'll be in big trouble.'

'To hell with them.' Azuiles muttered.

'Azuiles!' Lois nudged him the ribs.

'Get out of my way.' Azuiles snarled while trying to stand up.

'You are not going anywhere Azuiles Jule.' Shiho said flatly.

'Oh, and who do you think you are?' Azuiles spat. 'Get off my case, you don't even belong here.'

Gritting her teeth, Shiho charged forward and grabbed him by the collar again.

'Let go of me!' Azuiles shouted.

'Get me the keys to the basement.' Shiho demanded, casting a glare at Vuit. 'I'm going to lock this kid up until I've talked with Yzak. I refuse to let this political union of mine go down the drain because of your pot smoking.'

'Yes!' Vuit turned and dashed to the kitchen.

'And you, Azuiles, will stay there, until I've talked to your brother about this.' Shiho said in a dangerously low voice. 'Mark my words, I'm not trained in military for nothing.'

'A push over?' Anouck nudged an awed Ewan in the ribs while they watched Shiho haul a thrashing Azuiles down the stairs.

Pavana tried to refrain from giggling while Ewan seethed. 'I have new respect for our new missus.'

* * *

Hearing the annoying ring of his cell phone, Yzak flipped it open and answered it absently while scribbling some memos away, his eyes darting across the report he was scanning through. 

'Yzak Jule.'

'Hey honey, miss me?' a familiar voice purred on the other line.

Frowning, Yzak closed the file shut and tossed it aside before grabbing another one. 'I thought I told you not to call me during work.'

'I'm bored.' Gazelle Wyleed protested. 'It's already been two days and – '

'It's has _only_ been two days.' Yzak interrupted dryly.

'That just proves that I really miss you!' Gazelle argued. 'When are you coming over? Tonight?'

'I can't.' Yzak said, leaning back.

'Why?' Gazelle pursed her lips.

Yzak sighed and turned in his chair. 'I have to go home today, I have to go home some time. I've been away for almost two weeks, I don't want Azuiles to tear down the house while I'm gone.'

Gazelle snorted. 'Are you sure it's not because of your new wife?'

Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'Her too, she is my wife.'

'Then why did you come to me?' Gazelle asked quietly. 'When you could have spent your honeymoon with her?'

'It's not for you to know what is going on between me and my wife Gazelle.' Yzak said sharply.

At that, Gazelle knew that she had pushed it a little bit too far. She couldn't risk angering Yzak, not at this sensitive time where he had just acquired himself a wife. She should be grateful that Yzak abandoned Shiho Hahnenfuss for her, it just meant he still had lingering feelings for her, or at least she hoped so.

'Have you received the council's dinner invitation?' Gazelle asked, changing the subject quickly.

'Just got it this morning.' Yzak said, shooting a glance at the elegant beige envelope sitting at the far corner of his mahogany black work desk.

'Are you going with your wife?' Gazelle asked carefully.

'No.' Yzak said promptly, much to Gazelle's satisfaction. 'I'm going alone, just like every year.'

'So?' Gazelle smirked. 'Do you have anything to do after the stupid dinner? We can make a night out of it.'

Pausing, Yzak turned at the knock on his door. 'We'll talk about this later, I need to get to work.'

Gazelle pouted. 'Fine.'

Slapping the phone shut, Yzak turned in his seat while reaching for another file. 'Come in.'

'Commander Jule.' Lyn Stera saluted sharply before closing the door behind him.

'Right on time.' Yzak motioned for him to sit down. 'How's work going on with you? Are you picking up okay?'

'I have to say I have new respect for Major Hahnenfuss.' Lyn said, sitting down, crossing his legs. 'How she manages everything is beyond me.'

Yzak frowned. 'Is it really that bad?'

Lyn shrugged. 'I'll catch up with the work, Elthman has been giving me a lot of help and pointers. It'll work out fine, just give me a few more days and everything will be on track for me. I do want you to know that you've made the right decision in promoting me Commander.'

Yzak nodded. 'I do. If you could have eased it in from Hahnenfuss then things would be better for you, I'm only sorry she had to make such an abrupt transfer.'

'Everyone is.' Lyn said quietly.

Yzak just raised his eyebrows. 'Come again?'

Lyn looked at Yzak in the eye. 'Major Hahnenfuss has been the soul of our team, all the other team members were pretty bummed out when we knew that she was leaving. You have no idea what an effect she has on her subordinates, we all respect her and want her to be here.'

Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'Are you blaming me?'

Lyn shook his head. 'We will never dream of blaming you Commander, I'm just stating the fact here. It's true that Major Hahnenfuss won't be our superior forever, that's reality.'

Yzak shrugged. 'True, she'll be moved sooner or later, people move around here all the time.'

'Where is she being transferred?' Lyn asked.

Yzak sighed. 'Her transfer won't be confirmed for a while, personnel has been having some trouble putting her in the right position.'

'I'm sure.' Lyn muttered.

It was a universal fact that Yzak married Shiho because of political reasons, so it was obvious that personnel had to be really careful about Shiho's transfer, making sure that she was not to be put in a controversial position.

'If everything's cool, then you can leave Stera, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with handling Hahnenfuss' work, prove that my promotion was worthwhile.' Yzak shot Lyn a glance.

'I will Commander.' Standing up, he gave him a sharp salute before turning on his heel. He was about to walk out of the door when he suddenly remembered something and turned around. 'Commander.'

'Yes?' Yzak looked up again. 'Is something wrong.'

Lyn shook his head. 'It's nothing, I just told Hahnenfuss to come and collect her personal belonging today, I hope that's okay with you.'

Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'Why wouldn't that be okay with me?'

Lyn just smirked at him. 'I don't know, maybe because you don't seem to like her all that much? See you Commander.'

Yzak could only watch the door close behind Lyn before he could initially react. Closing his eyes, he counted to ten while digging his nails into his palm. When he opened his eyes again he turned on the intercom and sent for his secretary to get him a cup of espresso. He needed it.

After draining down the bitter liquid, he went straight to work and only stopped when Dearka came into his room without even knocking at eight.

'What did I tell you about knocking Major Elthman?' Yzak asked, glaring up at him.

'Cut me some slack Commander, you're relying on me to give you a ride since your pathetic little car broke down.' Dearka sneered, throwing himself onto the chair across from his desk.

'Right.' Yzak muttered, scribbling away quickly before slamming the file shut.

'We're leaving now?' Dearka asked, watching as Yzak made a grab for his coat from the coat tree at the corner of his office while undoing his collar.

'You have any other suggestions?' Yzak snarled, 'I've been working since eight thirty, I need a break.'

Dearka shrugged and stood up, tossing his car keys in the air. 'Fair enough.'

'You got that CSL report filed in yet?' Yzak asked as they walked across the parking lot.

'Done it ages ago.' Dearka rolled his eyes. 'Don't be such a paranoid, just because I'm not Shiho doesn't mean I can't do things on time.'

'Shut up.' Was all Yzak said.

Sighing, Dearka unlocked the door and they both climbed in. 'Where do you want me to drop you off? Not my place because I have a date.'

Yzak snorted. 'Like I'd ever want to hang out in your dump Elthman.'

Dearka shrugged. 'It's pretty appealing sometimes.'

Sighing loudly, Yzak leaned back. 'Take me back to the Jule Manor.'

Dearka turned and stared at him in disbelief. 'Who came in and knocked some sense into you?'

Yzak eyed him sideways. 'My car broke down, I need to get another one from the shed.'

Dearka raised his eyebrows as he gunned the engine. 'Is that really the only reason Jule?'

'I need to see that the Manor is still in one place. With that brat being the only person there, I can only pray that the LF hasn't raided it yet.'

'Are you forgetting another someone in the house?' Dearka asked.

'Don't test my patience Elthman.' Yzak warned.

'I'm just saying – '

'Shut up Dearka!' Yzak snapped.

'Fine!' Dearka shot back, growling at him. 'God you're worse than before.

'The war has done me good.' Was all Yzak said before closing his eyes. It wasn't until after thirty minutes did Yzak open his eyes again and find Dearka pull in front of the Jule Manor.

'Weird.' Dearka's eyebrows furrowed. 'It's only eight thirty and the lights are all out.'

'So?' Yzak gave him a weird look.

'Just pointing out the unusual.' Dearka muttered as Yzak climbed out of the car. 'See you tomorrow at work.'

'Yeah, see you.' With that, Yzak slammed the door shut and watched as Dearka steered out of the manor, disappearing into the night. Turning, he stared at the door. Something was wrong, there were usually lights on twenty four seven in the foyer. Did Vuit decide to save electricity or something?

Shrugging, Yzak rang the doorbell and couldn't help but frown when no one answered. He started fumbling for his keys when the door suddenly opened with Niolava standing there, staring at Yzak in disbelief.

'Young master! Where have you been?' Niolava exclaimed, pulling a confused Yzak into the foyer. 'It's been over two weeks!'

'What? Has Azuiles managed to tear down the house? Or just the shed?' Yzak asked dryly while taking off his coat.

'He would have if it weren't for the new lady.' Vuit said, coming out of the kitchen while flipping on the lights in the foyer.'

Yzak frowned. 'What?'

Niolava sighed while hanging up Yzak's coat. 'The young lady found out about Azuiles in the roughest fashion.'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'Shit, what in the world did that little brat do this time? Where the hell is he anyway?'

'You better ask the lady Yzak.' Vuit shook his head. 'We've been ordered to say nothing until she has talked with you.'

Yzak frowned. 'Since when did the household take orders from her?'

'Since the day you married her.' Vuit said dryly.

'The lady is in the study room, you might want to talk to her, especially about Azuiles.' Niolava said, giving him a light push. 'Go on, you can't hide from her forever.'

'Who said I was hiding from her?' Yzak asked, throwing a glance over his shoulder. 'I was just busy.'

'Right.' Vuit sneered. 'You need to learn how to lie better young master.'

'Shut up.' Was all Yzak said before he jumped up the stairs two at a time.

'He's still a little boy inside.' Niolava sighed. 'When will he see the beauty inside Shiho?'

'Who knows?' Vuit shrugged and took Niolava's hand. 'He'll learn in time, he's old enough to make decisions on his own and figure out what's best for him, even if we don't think it is.'

'That's true.'

When Yzak reached the study room that used to be his Father's at the end of the hall, he couldn't help but deepen his frown, wishing he had just sneaked into the shed and grabbed a car. Not forgetting his manners, he knocked on the door briefly before entering and found Shiho with her back to him, a leather bound photo album in her arms, half sitting on the red wood desk with all the lights on.

It seemed like she lost some weight, was it because of the stress?

Looking over her shoulder briefly, Shiho raised her eyebrows at a stiff Yzak. 'Welcome home.'

'Who let you in? And why are you looking at my family albums?' Yzak demanded, marching forward.

Shiho eyed him briefly before looking down at the album again. 'Since you weren't around for the past week, there was no one to tell me what I could touch and where I could go in this house, so I'm assuming I can go anywhere I want and touch anything I wish.' She snapped the album shut and turned around fully. 'I had no idea you were bald when you were a baby.'

Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'So you _do_ have a sense of humor.'

Shiho just shrugged. 'I believe so.' Pushing the heavy album back into the shelf, she turned and leaned against it, crossing her arms. 'So? What brings you here?'

'What? I'm not allowed in my own house?' Yzak snarled.

Shiho just stared at him. At that, Yzak couldn't help but shift weight. Smirking, Shiho shook her head. 'You need to learn how to lie better Commander Jule.'

'Why would I be lying?' Yzak snorted.

Shiho narrowed her eyes slightly. 'Because Lyn told me your car broke down and I saw Dearka's outside in the lane.'

'So I see you haven't lost your touch yet.' Yzak muttered, racking one hand through his hair.

'Your car broke down, it's only fair that you come back and get another one.' Shiho shrugged again. 'Don't take the white Sedan though, I've become rather found of it.'

'Take whatever you want.' Yzak muttered.

'So, 'Shiho gave Yzak a small smile, 'are you planning on leaving tonight?'

Yzak stared at her, one hand still dug into his silky hair. 'What?'

Shiho blinked innocently and flipped over the magazine that was lying face down on the huge desk. 'I'm thinking you wouldn't want to sleep in the same room with me, let alone the same bed after our wedding night.'

Yzak's eyebrows furrowed. 'Are you trying some weird sarcasm thing? Because I don't really get it.'

'No.' Shiho shook her head and picked up the magazine, flipping through it casually. 'I'm being totally serious, though I do have to thank the maids around here for being so honest, they did give me some sympathy.'

Yzak gritted his teeth in frustration. 'Look – '

'Oh no.' Shiho raised her hand up. 'Don't start your sentence with the 'look', I don't need it, I'm as pathetic as it is.' With that, she tossed the magazine into the trash can. 'I'm sorry if you felt obvious sarcasm, but the truth is, I can't care less.'

Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'What?'

Shiho turned sideways and looked out the window. 'I can't care less Jule. I figured I'd either live with the situation in misery or deal with it like a pro. I like being a pro, and I like calculating your debts.'

'My debt?' Yzak scowled. 'How is it my debt?'

Shiho looked at him sideways. 'You owe me a lot Yzak Jule. You are right in saying that you're the biggest winner and I'm the loser here. You're going to pay me big time Jule, trust me on that.'

'Well, I'm glad you're finding some way to vent your frustration.' Yzak couldn't help but sneer. 'Or I'd have to call you a saint for doing all this.'

'Thank you.' Shiho bowed her head. 'I do have to give you credit for not sneaking into the shed and just grab a car.'

Yzak just stared at her. 'I'm not that bad.'

Shiho sneered back at him. 'Again, you suck at lying Jule.'

'Shut up Hahnenfuss.' Yzak retorted. Taking a deep breath, he threw himself into the leather couch at the far end of the study. 'What did you want to talk to me about?'

'You never told me you had a little brother.' Shiho frowned.

Yzak shot her a glance. 'You never asked.'

Shiho's frown deepened. 'And you never told me he smoked pot.'

Yzak sat straight in the couch and stared at her. 'What?'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'So you don't know this little detail of your precious little brother Azuiles. Yes, I caught him smoking pot and he had weed stashed in the shed.'

Yzak sprang up and started pacing the room. 'That son of a bitch… like he hasn't given me enough trouble. I am so going to teach him a lesson.'

'Punching him?' Shiho suggested.

Yzak glared at her. 'Do I look like a violent person?'

'I don't know, but I punched him today.' Shiho smirked while Yzak stared at her in disbelief. 'Yes, I punched him and locked him up in the basement.'

'That's a start.' Yzak muttered.

'So,' Shiho started casually, sitting down, 'what's the deal with the two of you? He is one seriously troubled boy.'

'The usual cheesy stuff.' Yzak sighed and sat down as well. 'He's actually my half brother, my Father had an affair when I was three and the other woman died when he was six so my Father took him back to live with us.'

'Why am I not surprised?' Shiho muttered.

Yzak glared at her. 'What do you mean?'

'Like Father like son.' Shiho said shortly.

At that, Yzak couldn't help but seethe. 'Look, we're a totally different situation here, I don't even – '

'I get it!' Shiho cried, throwing her hands up in the air. 'Our so called marriage is based on anything but emotion! You don't have to remind of that Yzak Jule!'

Yzak paused at Shiho suddenly outburst. 'You're the one who brought it up.'

Taking a deep breath, Shiho stood up. 'Since I have nothing to do, you won't mind if I kill my time on teaching your little half brother a lesson, would you?'

Yzak snorted. 'Be my guest.'

'Fine.' With that, Shiho started for the door.

'Where are you going?' Yzak stood up. 'Is that all you wanted to ask me?'

'Yes.' Shiho said curtly, throwing the door open. 'So you can grab a car and head back to your lover's bed.' Taking one step, she looked over her shoulder. 'I take that you won't mind if I have a few affairs of my own too, right?'

Yzak could only stare in awe as the door slammed shut. Gritting his teeth, Yzak cursed under his breath at the abrupt end of their conversation and her little comment.

'Like hell I'd care.'

* * *

When the white curtains before were pulled aside by the nurse, Shiho looked up from the mechanics magazine she was browsing through. 

'Miss Hahnenfuss.' Dr. Lazensky, Geherin's doctor greeted.

'It's not Miss Hahnenfuss!' Geherin corrected weakly from the bed. 'She's Mrs. Jule now.'

'Oh yes.' Dr Lazensky smiled as Shiho stood up. 'I haven't had the chance to congratulate you.'

'Thank you.' Shiho smiled, shaking his hand. 'How's my sister?'

Dr. Lazensky shot a glance at Geherin. 'She's okay, for now. But it would be wise if she were to stay here, just precaution for now. We still need to do some observation.'

'I understand.' Shiho nodded. 'Thank you so much.'

'Come visit her more often, it will help.' With that, Dr. Lazensky nodded and left the room with his nurse.

'See, I told you I'd get better.' Geherin muttered. 'You were worried for nothing.'

Shaking her head, Shiho reached into the bag she brought and took out a thermos. 'I stopped by the house before I came, Mrs. Skloff told me to give you this.'

'Did you bring tequila?' Geherin asked as Shiho set it down on the table before her.

Shiho just turned and stared at her twin dryly. 'Tequila?'

Geherin rolled her eyes. 'I guess not.'

Shiho just laughed. 'Eat.'

'I miss her food.' Geherin said.

'And they all miss you.' Shiho said absently, handing her a spoon. Sitting back, she watched as Geherin started eating slowly. Her eyes wandering, she caught sight of a vase at the nightstand with red roses. 'Who gave you that? Don't tell me it's Father, he never gives anyone flowers, not even our Mother.'

Geherin gave Shiho a mysterious smile. 'Make a guess.'

Shiho frowned. 'How many people do you actually know Geherin? Just tell me.'

'You are no fun at all Shiho.' Geherin muttered, setting the spoon down. 'It's Alden.'

Shiho blinked at her in surprise. 'Alden? Alden Tayne? He's back?'

Geherin nodded. 'Yup, he's back from Earth.'

Shiho shook her head. 'I thought he'd never graduate. When did he come?"

'A few days ago.' Geherin said absently. 'Apparently right after he got off the shuttle.'

'Wow, have you guys been in contact for the past few years?' Shiho asked.

Geherin shook her head. 'Not really, so I was a little surprised too when I saw him.'

Shiho shrugged 'Maybe he has a thing for you Geherin.'

Geherin snorted. 'I highly doubt that possibility. I mean, hey, Alden, would you like to go out with a stick like me? Ha ha.'

Shiho sighed. 'Come on Geherin, stop that inferiority complex thing.'

Geherin shook her head. 'It's never going to happen.' Sitting back, she looked at Shiho. 'So? How's married life?'

Shiho rolled her eyes. 'You ask me that every time.'

'I'm your twin sister.' Geherin reminded. 'I'm just looking out for you, just making sure that you're okay and everything. Look, you can't blame for worrying, you married Yzak Jule.'

Shiho exhaled loudly. 'We're fine.'

'Fine as in what?' Geherin narrowed her eyes. 'The guy didn't even go on the honeymoon with you – '

'Yeah, that makes me feel so much better.' Shiho snapped. 'Look, it's been a month, thing's are going to way they are, naturally. For all I know, I actually have free time now to visit you.'

Sighing, Geherin decided not to push the subject. She wasn't ignorant of her sister's situation, but she figured making her talk about it would only add to the pain she already suffered. She didn't want her to feel worse than she already was.

'How's the relocation going?' Geherin asked, changing the subject.

Shiho shrugged. 'I don't know, haven't really asked. They'll notify me when they've made their decision.'

'Can't you request for anything?' Geherin asked.

'Yeah,' Shiho crossed her legs, 'but it's not that big a deal, I don't really have a preference at all. It'll take some time, but I'm happy with not working now. Yzak Jule owes me it.'

Geherin rolled her eyes at the ceiling. 'Please tell me as a superior and not as a husband.'

Shiho frowned and stood up. 'I don't even want to know what you meant by that.'

'What?' Geherin smiled. 'It meant nothing!'

'Yeah, right.' Snorting, Shiho shrugged her coat on.

'Where are you going?' Geherin asked, sitting up straight.

'Yeah, where are you going?' Another voice asked from the door before Shiho had a chance to open her mouth.

'Oh my God! Alden!' Shiho cried. Stepping over the chair, she rushed forward and gave him a hug.

'It's been a while Shiho.' Alden Tayne returned the embrace. Pulling away, he stared down at her. 'Still the same Shiho, hasn't changed much!'

'Have you grown taller?' Shiho asked, cocking her head. 'You most certainly have.'

Alden shrugged. 'What can I say? We were the same height when I left three years ago. We're only eighteen.

'I'm still seventeen.' Shiho pouted.

'But we're turning eighteen at the end of the year.' Geherin added.

'So…' Alden held up her left hand.

Shiho nodded her head. 'Yeah.'

'I'm really sorry I couldn't come to the wedding.' Alden murmured, still staring down at her hand.

'That's okay, your Father did.' Shiho smiled up at him.

Alden shot her a meaning full glance before letting go of her hand. 'Geherin, you mind if I steal her for a second?'

Geherin shrugged. 'Why would I?'

'Actually,' Shiho cut in, 'I have go now.'

Alden raised his eyebrows. 'Why? We haven't caught up with our lives yet!'

'I would love to have coffee with you or something, but I really have to head back home. I have to check on my project.' Shiho gave him an apologetic smile.

Alden frowned. 'What project?'

'Her brother-in-law.' Geherin answered for her.

Shiho looked over her shoulder. 'Thank you.' Turning back to Alden, she reached into his blazer and found his cell phone. 'Yzak's brother has some problems and I'm trying to fix them.'

'Juvenile problems?' Alden asked as he watched Shiho punch in her own cell phone number.

Shiho nodded and handed him his cellphone again. 'Yeah, family problems. Anyway, call me when you have the time, we definitely should go out and have some coffee or something.'

Alden stared down at her silently before taking his phone, brushing his fingers over hers. 'I'll call you.'

'Deal!' Turning, Shiho gave her sister a kiss on the forehead. 'I'll see later then sis.'

'Yeah…' Geherin gave her a brief hug before Shiho turned.

'So, what's the deal with her and Jule?' Alden asked, watching as the door closed behind her.

'Huh?' Geherin stared up at him. 'You're not…'

Alden shrugged and sat down with her legs crossed. 'Why not? I'm willing to bet a million dollars that Shiho did not marry Jule out of love.'

Geherin looked at him briefly before sighing. 'Look, Alden – '

'Geherin,' Alden interrupted her, leaning forward, 'it's been three years, I've waited for three years. You know exactly how I felt about her since we were kids.'

Exhaling loudly, Geherin placed one hand on his arm. 'Shiho is my sister, a sister who has sacrificed almost everything for her family. I know she deserves happiness, but she does not, in anyway, deserve the guilt of cheating on her husband.'

Alden's eyebrows furrowed. 'I know that Geherin.'

Looking into his bright hazel eyes, Geherin sighed. 'Why didn't you come back earlier?'

Alden sighed and racked his fingers through his hair. 'Believe me, I ask myself the same question.'

* * *

When Shiho stepped into the Jule Manor, the first thing she saw was Lois dashing up to her. 

'Don't you have school or something?' Shiho asked.

'It's a Saturday!' Lois said quickly, grabbing her arm. 'Are you sure this is the right way to get him clean? I mean, it's just brutal!'

Shiho shrugged. 'I don't know, it's one of the DIY methods I found in "Getting Clean for Morons".'

Lois pouted. 'That is not funny! I mean, he can just die down there! Have you heard him screaming and shouting in pain?'

Rolling her eyes, Shiho shrugged her arm away from Lois' strong grip. 'Look, it's not the nicest way to do it, it can almost be considered the roughest way, but only through this way will he actually learn a lesson Lois. Trust me.'

'It's just, I'm so worried.' Lois bit her lip, her hands together.

Shiho eyed her. 'I better check on him now.'

'I'll come with you!' Lois said quickly.

'Aren't your parent's worried?' Shiho asked as they headed down the basement stairs.

'About me?' Lois rolled her eyes. 'They're barely at home.'

'Oh.' Was Shiho's simple response as she turned on the naked bulb in the basement. At the click, the bathroom door opened and Vuit came out.

'I thought I heard someone coming down.' Vuit said.

'He's still alive isn't he?' Shiho asked, staring at the cell before her.

'I guess so, he was just swearing a few minutes ago.' Vuit replied.

'Open it.' Shiho instructed.

Vuit widened his eyes. 'Are you sure?'

Shiho nodded. 'It's been a week and a half, it should be okay.'

'If you say so.' Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his keys and unlocked it. Opening the door, Azuiles was seen restrained in a straight jacket. At the sight of Shiho, he made an immediate move to spit and seeing this, Shiho jumped aside.

'Still have my soldier reflects.' Shiho muttered. 'I so saw that come buddy.'

'Get out of my sight.' Azuiles growled. He turned and glared at Lois. 'You too.'

Biting her lip, Lois turned away and flew up the stairs two at a time.

'Well, you're still the same rude ass, but to the looks of it, you are clean.' Sitting on the stairs, Shiho turned to Vuit. 'Get him out of that straight jacket.'

'Yes ma'am.'

'You bitch…' When Azuiles got out of the straight jacket, he made a move to lung forward but only fell to his knees in front of Shiho who had her chin resting on her palm.

'Yeah, I am a bitch for making you clean.' Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'But you know what, you're going to thank me in the future, especially when I leave.'

Vuit looked up. 'You're leaving Mrs. Jule?'

Shiho shrugged. 'You never know, it's just a hypothesis.'

'You should, since my brother doesn't give a damn about you.' Azuiles sneered. 'I bet you're still a fucking virgin.'

'Azuiles!' Vuit helped him up. 'You will not talk to the young lady like that.'

'Shut up!' Azuiles snarled.

Standing up, Shiho took a step up the stairs. 'I have to say, I feel bad for anyone who ends up with you, or anyone who likes you.'

Azuiles stared at her briefly before turning his head away. 'Mind your own business.'

'Too bad, your brother allowed me to make you my project, so you're stuck with me until you're completely clean.' Shiho leaned down and gave him a bright smile. 'You're detoxicated now, but you still have a long way to go. And you are out of your mind to even think I'll let you out of this basement.'

Azuiles widened his eyes. 'What?'

'You'll start physical training tomorrow.' With that, Shiho turned and headed up the stairs with Vuit following her. Ignoring Azuiles protests, she slammed the door right in his face and locked it.

'Are you sure this is going to work?' Vuit asked, frowning.

'Yeah, only physical training will do the trick.' Shiho replied. 'I've seen drug addicts turn into topguns during my ZAFT training, it's possible.'

'If you say so.'

Entering the den, Shiho found Lois sitting on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest. Sighing, she sat down quietly on the easy chair across from her.

'You're a nice girl Lois, why you fell for a guy like Azuiles is beyond me.' Shiho murmured.

Lois stared at the empty fire place. 'He wasn't like that Shiho, he wasn't like that before the war, before his brother left for training and eventually to battle.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'Oh?'

'They were really good brothers Shiho.' Lois looked up at her.

Leaning back, Shiho crossed her arms. 'Tell me more.'

Sighing, Lois sat back, sliding her hands to her ankles. 'I've known them forever, our family has been neighbours before we were even born. I remember hearing the fights between Mr. and Mrs. Jule over Azuiles when I was little, yet in the end, it was Yzak who insisted that Azuiles stay.'

_Yzak made him stay?_ Shiho thought, adverting her eyes.

'I asked Yzak before why he wanted Azuiles to stay.' Lois continued, sighing deeply. 'Yzak had always been like a brother to me and when we were little, I'd tell him everything. I told him I was really lonely, being an only child and my parents being away all the time. When Azuiles came to this family, I was only six and Yzak was eight. Yzak told me he found a playmate for me.'

Shiho choked. 'For you?'

Lois gave her a small smile. 'I had the same reaction too, but it wasn't just for me. Before Yzak enlisted, I asked him again. He told me Azuiles was lonely, and he needed a family.'

'A family huh?' Shiho looked up at the ceiling. 'Everyone needs one.'

'You're probably wondering now why Azuiles ended up being a complete rebel.' Lois said dryly.

'Enlighten me.' Shiho said shortly.

'Well…' Lois' voice trailed. 'When Yzak enlisted, Azuiles was left alone in the Jule Manor. I myself was sent to Sextilis 2 because of the war. I guess it's because no one was around anymore, it went back to how it was before he came to the Jule family, before their Father died and Yzak enlistment. Before his birth Mom died, he basically lived alone and her Mom was a drug dealer. I guess that's probably why he started smoking pot and all.'

Shiho stared at Lois. 'How about now?'

Lois shook her head. 'Yzak was shocked at how Azuiles had turned out to be. When he came back, they had a lot of arguments and I guess Yzak gave up in the end.' She couldn't help but grit her teeth. 'How could he just give up? He's his brother!"

Shiho stared down. 'He too has his own problems Lois. He's a soldier who fought in the war, they all have their personal problems after all the chaos they've been through.' She looked up at Lois. 'Especially Yzak who had gone through so much betrayal during the war.'

Lois just sighed. 'I guess.'

'Well,' standing up, Shiho stretched, 'at least I'm here now to set things straight, and believe me, I'm going to make him a better person, you just wait and see.'

Lois stood up as well. 'Are you sure? I really… I'm really worried about him, I – '

'I can tell that you're hurt.' Shiho said, eyeing her. 'I take that he used to be really gentle with you, huh?'

Lois looked down, blushing slightly. 'Not as rough as now.'

Smiling, Shiho patted Lois on the shoulders. 'Give it time, he's not a bad person, just needs some tuning and a nudge to get back on track. Don't give up on him like Yzak.'

'I won't!' Lois declared, biting her lip. 'I will not give up on him, never!'

Smiling flashed her a bright smile. 'Good to hear.' Looking down at her watch, she widened her eyes. 'Wow, it's already noon, want to grab a bite in the kitchen?'

Lois nodded. 'Sure, I'm starving! We might want to get Azuiles something as well.'

Shiho winced as they stepped out of the den. 'You do that, he has a tendency to spit at me.'

Lois laughed. 'But you dodge it anyway!'

'I know, but he's aiming better each time.' Shiho scowled, holding her fist up.

'Lady Jule!' Niolava rushed into the kitchen from foyer.

'What's the rush Niolava? Come have something to eat.' Shiho said pleasantly as she opened the fridge.

'Someone's here!' Niolava said breathlessly.

Shiho cocked her head. 'Who?'

'A dashing young man with black hair and hazel eyes.' Ewan replied, entering the kitchen with a vase. 'I wonder who he is.'

'Who is he Shiho?' Lois turned to Shiho.

Shaking her head, Shiho closed the refridgerator. 'Excuse me.' Was all she said before leaving the kitchen.

'What's going on?' Lois asked, glancing at Ewan.

'Who knows? Maybe our lady wants to have an affair too.'

* * *

'We'll, we're here.' Sitting herself down on a red easy chair in a cozy coffee house downtown Aprillius One, Shiho raised her eyebrows at Alden who sat himself in an identical chair across from her at the corner. 

'We sure are.' Looking around, Alden sighed. 'This place hasn't changed much, I have to say.'

'We use to hang out here all day.' Shiho laughed.

'Especially when my Mom told me to study.' Alden wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'You still got good grades.' Shiho countered as the waitress handed them a menu.

'Wow, the menu's still the same one.' Alden commented as he scanned through it. 'Cinnemon latte with extra foam please.'

'Hazel nut latte for me.' Shiho said, handing her the menu.

'Get we get some scones and brownies as well?' Alden added.

'Will come up quickly.'

'We just had lunch in the Manor Alden.' Shiho said, leaning back.

Alden shrugged. 'We might be here for hours.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'Hours? What do you plan doing with me?'

'We have a lot to catch up dear.' Alden leaned forward.

'Yes indeed.' Shiho agreed. 'So, how's the family?'

'They're okay.' Alden leaned back into his chair. 'My Mom is still working at the church, just to kill time, that sort of thing. My sister's pregnant – '

'Oh my God, Narlea's pregnant?' Shiho gasped.

Alden rolled his eyes. 'She got married before the war, if she still didn't, I'd think she was barren.'

Shiho shook her head. 'No, I mean, I thought she didn't want to get pregnant at all, she didn't want babies! That's what she kept telling me, or telling people.' Alden gave her a meaningful look. At that, Shiho's hand threw to her mouth. 'It was an accident.'

Alden tried to laugh as the waitress set down their coffees. When she left, he burst into laughter. 'She said she wanted to cut off Charlea's balls when she found out about it.'

Shiho could help but laugh along with him. 'I can imagine, your sister has always been pretty volatile.'

Alden took a deep breath. 'I know. At one point, she serious considered abortion.'

Shiho widened her eyes. 'You're not serious are you?'

Alden shrugged. 'My parents talked her out of it, and of course Charlea.'

'Does Charlea want kids?' Shiho asked, taking a sip from her latte.

'He doesn't hate them like my sister.' Alden replied. 'But they're both very career driven, I really hope it's going to work out for them. My Mom has promised to help them out.'

'When's she due?' Shiho asked, setting her coffee down and reaching for a brownie.

'End of this month I believe.' Alden rolled his eyes. 'Her mood swings are crazy. I got thrown out of the house when I visited her two days ago.'

'Ouch.' Shiho winced. 'I don't think I'm going to find her until well after the baby's born.'

Alden nodded deeply. 'Yeah, that's a good plan.' Setting his coffee mug down, he looked at Shiho. 'So, ask me what I've been up to.'

Shiho smiled brightly. 'What have you been up to Mr. Tayne.'

Alden stared at her briefly before returning the smile. 'I'm taking my Father's place in the Senior Council.'

Shiho couldn't help but stare at him. 'What?'

Alden nodded. 'Yeah, I'm entering Aprillius One politics. My Father's retiring after this term and I'm going to take his place the following term. I'm staying in Aprillius One for hopefully good.'

'Oh my God!' Shiho exclaimed. 'Congratulations!'

'Are you happy for me?' Alden asked, looking into her beautiful amethyst eyes.

'Of course I am!' Shiho cried. 'You're one of my best friends! I'm really happy for you, you can finally settle down and do what you've been longing to do.'

'Yeah, I am one of your best friends aren't I?' Alden said with a small smile. Pausing, he took a sip from his mug. 'So, what have you been up to?'

'Huh?' Shiho stared at him.

'What have you been up to.' Alden repeated his question, looking at her straight in the eye. 'You know, since you enlisted.' His hazel eyes softened. 'You must have gone through a lot during the bloody war.'

'Everyone who fought in the war has gone through a lot.' Shiho said quietly, looking out the window into the busy street for them. 'I'm only lucky to have survived. I was assigned great technicians, a great crew, great team members…' she paused, 'and I had a great Captain.'

'Yzak Jule?' Alden asked quietly.

Lowering her eyes, Shiho turned to him and smiled. 'Yes, Yzak Jule, my husband.'

The words stung in Alden's ears.

'Are you happy Shiho?' Alden asked narrowing his eyes.

Shiho looked back at him. 'You obviously know something.' Sighing, she shook her head. 'The whole public knows what you know.'

Alden narrowed his eyes. 'It was a political union, right? You don't love him.'

Shiho couldn't help but snort. 'What is love anyways? Do you honestly believe that two people can be happily married for life without any party having the slightest chance of cheating?'

'I do Shiho.' Alden said promptly. 'I do believe there are some people who will be physically and mentally faithful to their spouse, forever.' He paused, staring into her eyes intently. 'I can.'

Shiho couldn't help but feel her heart pound in her ears as she looked away abruptly. Taking a deep breath, she smiled back at him. 'Then whoever becomes your bride will certainly be very happy.'

Exhaling loudly, Alden nodded and leaned back.

Watching as he took a bite into his scone, Shiho sunk deeper into the easy chair. 'So, tell me what you've done in school.'

Knowing that Shiho wanted to change the subject desperately, Alden complied. 'Well…'

As Alden predicted, they ended up in the coffee house until four. A two full hours later, they had gone through two plates of brownies, three scones and three cups of coffee each while catching up on each others lives and reminiscing the past.

'This place sure is comfortable.' Shiho said as they walked out of the door.

'So, where do you want to go?' Alden asked, unlocking his car which was at a parking meter just outside the coffee house.

'Actually, I have to pick up something for Geherin.' Shiho said.

'I'll come with you.' Alden said.

'Actually…' Shiho shifted her foot uncomfortable, 'it's something personal, I'd rather go by myself.'

'Oh.' Nodding understandingly, Alden gave Shiho a smile. 'Well…'

'I'll see you sometime later.' Shiho said quickly. 'Now that you're staying in Aprillius One, we'll have plenty of opportunity to meet, provided that the council doesn't load you up with work.'

'Yeah,' Alden sighed, 'that's is one thing I am not looking forward to.'

'Well,' Shiho shrugged, 'I'll see you then.'

'Wait.' Alden grabbed her wrist. 'I want to give you something.'

Shiho blinked and watched as Alden opened the trunk of his red coupe and took out a white box in a black paper bag with the elegant logo of Reva printed on.

'What's this?' Shiho asked curiously as Alden handed it to her.

'It's an evening gown.' Alden replied.

Shiho frowned. 'Why are you giving me an evening gown?'

'I want you to come to the council dinner with me.' Alden said.

'What?' Shiho looked up abruptly. 'Alden, you know I can't. I'm a married woman, I'm Mrs. Jule now…'

'Are you?' Alden narrowed his eyes. 'Are you really Mrs. Jule? Do you really want to be Mrs. Jule?'

Shiho shook her head. 'Don't start that with me. I have my reasons. If I went to this dinner with you, people will stay things and it'll ruin everything.'

'Did Jule at least mention the dinner ball? Did he plan on taking you?' Alden asked.

At that, Shiho gulped nervously and looked down.

Sighing, Alden shook his head, forcing the black paper bag into her arms. 'I want you to take this, I want you to be there in a dress I bought for you, even if you don't come with me.'

'Alden – ' Shiho watched as he turned and took out a bouquet of champagne colored roses from the trunk. She could only stare at them wide eye. 'You still remembered…'

'How could I forget?' Alden's eyes softened as he handed it to her. 'Just promise me you'll think about it.'

'Alden – '

'Just think about it.' With that, Alden leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. 'Consider these gifts from me to you.'

Shiho could only stare up at him in silence until a familiar voice rang from behind her.

'Well, well, if it isn't Shiho Hahnenfuss!'

Whirling around, Shiho found Dearka standing behind her with his hands in his pockets. 'Dearka!'

'It's been some time pal, I can't believe we haven't seen each other for four whole weeks man!' Dearka smiled and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. 'Missed you champ.'

Over his shoulder, Shiho found that Dearka was not alone. Behind him, Yzak was standing there with Gazelle Wyleed and another man she did not recognize. She could only freeze as Dearka let go of her.

'What's with the flowers and the bag Shiho? I never knew you were the type to shop.' Dearka paused and looked up at Alden. 'Who the hell is he?'

Shiho took a deep breath, telling herself to stay cool. 'This is my childhood friend, Alden Tayne. He just came back from school, I met him at the hospital when I was visiting my sister.'

'Ah, Tayne's son.' Dearka looked over his shoulder and threw Yzak a glance. 'You guy's are going to be work buddies.'

'Shut up Dearka.' Yzak scowled, glaring at him.

Dearka just shrugged. 'Stating the facts dude.'

'Well, I must say the missus does look different without a wedding gown on.' Iwen Cavicog smirked, looking up and down at Shiho, making her really uncomfortable.

'She does look a bit casual.' Gazelle said lightly, but Shiho could feel her eyes burning holes into her.

'This is my husband, Yzak Jule.' Shiho said quickly, turning to Alden who had his eyes trained on Yzak the whole time.

'We'll be formally introduced when the new term starts.' Alden said tightly. 'Till then Mr. Jule.'

'Likewise.' Yzak retorted.

'I'll see you later Shiho.' Leaning down, Alden gave her another kiss on the cheek before stepping into the car.

'You two look more like former lovers.' Cavicog muttered.

'Shut it.' Dearka hissed, nudging him in the ribs when Shiho turned and glared at him.

Walking up to Yzak, Shiho gave him a smile. 'I'll be running some errands for my sister, hope to see you at home sometime.'

Yzak could only frown at her words. Before he had a chance to open his mouth, Shiho leaned up and gave him a brief but firm kiss on the lips, much to his surprise.

'See you honey.' Throwing a glare at Gazelle, Shiho turned and walked down the street.

'How brazen.' Gazelle seethed, tapping her heels on the ground.

'She is his wife.' Dearka muttered while Gazelle threw dagger glares at him.

'That is the truth man.' Cavicog shrugged.

'Shut it.'

Glaring at Shiho's back, Yzak couldn't help but grit his teeth, trying not to focus on his lips. Turning on his heel, he flounced down the street in the opposite direction.

'Dude, where you going?' Dearka asked as they followed him quickly.

'_I guess you won't mind if I had an affair of my own.' _

Shaking his head, he stopped for the others to catch up.

'Jeez, the guy just gave her a kiss on the cheek, big deal.' Cavicog muttered.

'Like hell I'd care.' Was all Yzak said, his eyes trained on a flash of light on the other side of the street.

'Yzak's cooler than that.' Gazelle sneered, trying to hook her arm over his but he snatched it away before she had a chance.

'Looks like you're on the cold side too Wyleed.' Cavicog sneered.

'Shut up.' Gazelle seethed.

Shaking his head, Dearka walked up to Yzak. 'You're playing a dangerous game Yzak, you sure you have enough to lose?'

'The higher the stakes are the better.' Yzak turned and stared at Dearka. 'I have time to play this game. If she wants to play, then I'll play.'

'Let's go Elthman.' Giving Dearka a pat on the shoulder, Cavicog followed Yzak.

Watching them walk down the street, Dearka couldn't help but sigh. 'You're going to lose buddy, believe me.'

**  
End of Chapter 2  
**_Next Update: 21st April, 2006_

**A/N:** This can be a little bit confusing, considering I have the history of linking different stories together. However, _Mr. and Mrs. Jule_ is a completely different story from GSA, I made that pretty clear actually with the dates and when you read it, you just don't see a link at all, I mean, the Yzak here and the Yzak in GSA are like two different people. I make him a really big bastard, but you'll feel better when the story moves on, hopefully.

You'd wonder why I'd use recurring characters from GSA, well... I just like the names, and it would be fun to like bring back but in a completely different light. To minimize confusion, I'll try to list some of the original characters that have appeared. Of course, as you see, there are original characters that are made specifically for _Mr. and Mrs. Jule_, Azuiles Jule and Lois Law. I love Azuiles, I really do.

**Lyn Stera:** One of the team members in GSA, under Dearka, was fooling around with the prostitutes... Now in _Mr. and Mrs. Jule_, promoted to Shiho's position.

**Iwen Cavicog:** Another ZAFT team member in GSA, now he's just a spoiled rich brat.

**Narlea:** Miriallia's sister in GSA I, now she's just a person mentioned as Alden Tayne's sister.

**Charlea:** Shiho's teammate during Jakin Due in GSA, now he's just another guy mentioned as Narlea's husband.

**Alden Tayne:** He was briefly mentioned in GSA III, the guy who was dancing with Shiho at the ball and wanted to take her out but Yzak dragged her away. Anyway, he has much bigger part now, and he's going to be Yzak's rival, both in work and with Shiho.

That sums it up. Thank you so much for the reviews, they were great. And by the way, if you have to say my story's bad, use real English, what do you mean by 'sux' anyway? I know you're not going to read it again, but seriously, you suck, butchering the language.

Stay tuned for the next chapters, it's going to be a while because each chapter on average is about 8000 words. Yikes.


	4. Ch 3: Regretting it or not

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Mr. and Mrs. Jule' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. _

GSEED Singles Series  
**Mr. and Mrs. Jule  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 3: Regretting it... or not**

_**In my dreams, you said you'd kiss me,  
**__**But before your lips touch mine, I'd wake up.**_

Popping a few coins into the vending machine, Yzak punched the button and watched as the panel blink while a huge thud could be heard. Reaching down, he took his can of ice coffee and opened it.

'Vending machine?' another voice asked from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Yzak saw Alden standing there with a smirk on his face.

'The ice coffee they have isn't that bad.' Yzak said flatly.

Shooting a glance at the vending machine, Alden reached into his pocket. 'I guess it's worth a shot.' Popping his coin into the slot, he looked over his shoulder at Yzak who had his back towards him, leaning against the balcony of the lounge. 'So this place is your little getaway?'

Yzak paused. 'Yeah, you could say that. The old coots usually like hanging out in the coffee house downstairs.'

Alden smirked. 'We certainly are the youngest of the bunch.'

'Your preposition was impressive Tayne.' Yzak eyed him briefly. 'Very insightful.'

Alden bowed his head slightly. 'Why thank you. I didn't expect that from you.'

'I say what I feel.' Came Yzak's blunt response. 'If it's good, I'll say it.'

'Being in military really doesn't make you special in politics Jule.' Alden commented, sitting down on the bench with his legs crossed elegantly.

Yzak snorted. 'It's just the way I am.'

Alden shrugged. 'I know, Shiho already warned me.'

At that, Yzak remained quiet, clutching his can so tight he made a dent. At that, Alden couldn't help but shake his head.

'So, I take that you will be going to the dinner thing tomorrow night.' Alden said casually, changing the subject.

'Since I'm a council member, I have to.' Yzak said flatly.

'Are you going with Shiho?' Alden asked.

Yzak found the question both irritating and disturbing. 'No, I go every year by myself.'

'But this is the first year that you've been married. 'Alden countered, further pushing the subject.

Turning around abruptly, Yzak glared at Alden who sat there, looking at him with nothing but a small smile. 'What are you aiming at Tayne.'

At that, Alden dropped the smile. 'I asked Shiho to the dinner with me.'

Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'What?'

Alden sighed and stood up. 'Don't worry, she's fully aware that she is Mrs. Jule, reminded me more than once since we met each other again.' Pausing, Alden looked into his eyes. 'You have no idea what you're missing Jule.'

'I don't think I need you to tell me that.' Yzak snapped.

'Then leave her be.' Alden stood up when Yzak walked past him. 'You're doing nothing but destroying her.'

'Oh, and I think she'll be so much more happier with you.' Yzak sneered over his shoulder.

'Better than with you.' Alden shot back. 'You're just using her, everyone knows that. I don't care what made her do this, but I sure know she's being torn apart. After all she's been through, and I'm sure you have an idea what she's been through and don't even care, she deserves happiness and not another person telling her what to do. You think she likes seeing her own husband walk away like that, even if she doesn't like you. She deserves happiness, and you aren't giving her that.'

'You know nothing of our situation so shut it Tayne.' Yzak gritted his teeth.

'If this is what Shiho really wants, then I'll shut it.' Taking a deep breath, Alden narrowed his eyes. 'But if it's not, then I'll make sure you have a miserable life this term.'

'We'll see.' With that, Yzak turned and left the lounge.

'Yzak, about your private meeting with Hahnenfuss – ' Reiss, Yzak's council secretary started when he saw him enter the room but was cut off.

'Cancel it.' Yzak glared at Reiss. 'I don't want to see him now.'

'But – '

'Don't make me repeat myself Reiss.' Yzak narrowed his eyes.

Knowing that something had flared up his temper again, Reiss bowed his head. 'I'll make sure we reschedule.'

'I don't want to see anyone today, or tomorrow.' Yzak added.

'But sir – '

Ignoring him, Yzak stepped into the elevator and let the door close behind him. When he reached the basement car park, he reached into his coat for his keys and unlocked his car.

He needed a distraction, anything. He was not about to open that door, not about to revisit the guilt he felt ever since his wedding day.

No, he wasn't going to.

Parking his car in front of the noisy clubhouse, Yzak ripped off his tie and blue coat. He knew it was pathetic, but every time he felt frustrated, felt helpless, he would indulge himself in alcohol and sex, something average youngsters his age would do to whine down. He kept reminding himself he was no different, that he too had the right to indulgence despite his role in society.

The war had taught him a lot, one being to find an outlet for frustration and tension. When he came back from the war, he felt himself physically and mentally strained to almost the point of breakdown. He found his mental condition more serious and had even consulted a psychiatrist. During the war, he never really gave thought to what he had really done, from the Heliopolis raid, to the ugly scar from Strike, to the unexpected arrival on Earth, the battles in the desert, the massacre at Josh-A, the retaliation at Panama, the lost of his comrades, the betrayal of Dearka and Athrun….

When he came back, reality of war had hit him hard and he felt himself not only having nightmares, but also extremely unfocused. He heard screams and shouts in his head, conversations of the past ringing in his mind, the sound of his radar beeping inside the cockpit of Duel… it suffocated him and he needed an outlet.

Any outlet.

Opening his eyes, Yzak sat up abruptly. Taking a deep breath, he adverted his eyes, watching as the fan above him creating moving shadows over the bed that he was sitting on. He trained his eyes on the dust that shone under the rich sunlight seeping through the Venetian blinds.

_Cheap motel rooms. _Yzak mused. He turned his head as the woman beside him shifted and opened her eyes.

'What time is it?' She asked, squinting her eyes.

Yzak shot a glance at the clock on the night table. 'Three.'

She yawned. 'In the morning?'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'No, in the afternoon.' Climbing out of the bed, he picked up his discarded boxers and slipped them on.

Rolling onto her back, she sat up, letting the sheets slid down her. Reaching for a pack of cigarettes, she took one out and lit it 'What's your name again?' She pointed the pack in his direction. 'Want one?'

Yzak shook his head. 'No thanks, not in the mood, not a regular smoker.'

The woman sneered. 'Not even a bummer?'

Yzak shrugged. 'Sometimes.'

'Say…' She took a drag. 'You look familiar to me.'

Yzak raised his eyebrows and leaned against the television. 'Do I?'

Slipping out of the bed, she walked towards him, blowing smoke into his face. 'You aren't by any chance Yzak Jule, are you?'

'Gee, that's a good call.' Yzak sneered, fully aware that her tits were brushing his chest.

'Wow, I hooked up with Yzak Jule.' Leaning forward, she pressed herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 'What's with the wife and the lover huh? Can't satisfy you?'

'A change of taste once in a while.' Reaching out one hand, he snatched the cigarette from her mouth and took a drag, blowing the smoke back into her face. Grinding the butt into the television screen behind him, he narrowed his eyes as she brushed her lips over his.

'I do say you don't seem like the type to have casual sex.' She nipped his lips while reaching into his boxers, sliding them down again. 'But you are fucking hot.' Before she could grab him, Yzak grabbed her wrist.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Out of nowhere, Yzak held out a condom between his fingers.

'My are you a careful person.' She took the condom with her teeth and ripped it open.

Pushing her onto the bed again, Yzak was silent as he slammed into her, trying to lose himself, trying to escape reality. When his cell phone rang shortly after the brief sex they had, Yzak knew that no matter what he did, reality would kick in.

'Fuck.' Yzak fought the urge to chuck his cell phone against the wall. Climbing off the bed, he started dressing himself.

'The name's Ari.' The woman purred when Yzak made a grab for the doorknob. 'Not that I expect you to remember me.'

'Good.' Yzak opened the door. 'I hate woman who think too high of themselves.'

Ari just smirked. 'Pleasures all mine.'

Slamming the door behind him, Yzak hopped down the wooden stairs two at a time and headed towards his car, cursing at the sunlight. Unlocking his car, he was about to climb in when he caught his reflection in the window. He needed a shower.

Gunning the engine, he steered out of the parking lot, noting that Ari had the door open with the sheets wrapped around her, blowing a kiss at him before he steered out of sight.

Opening all windows of his coupe, he tried to let the strong wind wake him up. His mind was still in a slight daze as he tried to comprehend what had happened last night. He remembered having a few beers before finding Ari who had short black hair, long legs, nice tits and a fine ass, dancing on the packed dance floor. He blamed it on the amount of alcohol he had, he always turned into one horny son of a bitch when he had alcohol through his veins, how he always managed to remember using a condom was beyond him.

'Another one night stand…' Yzak smirked at himself in the rear mirror. 'You're the man Jule.'

Who didn't have one night stands and got screwed over? He was just an eighteen year old guy who was forced to grow up because of the stupid war.

'You are so screwed Yzak Jule.' Yzak muttered, staring into space.

'Identification please.'

Yzak blinked at the electronic voice. Turning, he stared at the intercom mounted on the brick wall that surrounded the Jule Manor.

'Yzak Jule.'

'Please enter Master.'

Narrowing his eyes, Yzak watched as the gates opened. Steering into the pathway, he looked around. The place hadn't changed much. If he didn't need a new suit, he'd probably just head back to the hotel suite he had rented downtown at Dionarva.

'Yzak, what a pleasant surprise.' Vuit stepped down the stairs as he stopped the car in front of the double doors.

'Okay, if you're here to give me a lecture then I'm taking off.' Yzak scowled, stepping out of his car.

'Why would I young Master?' Vuit asked in a smooth voice.

Rolling his eyes, Yzak handed his keys to him. 'Talk about being sarcastic.'

'Get your ass in there Yzak.' Vuit muttered.

'So much about being a valet.' Yzak sneered.

Vuit just shrugged. 'Then fire me.'

Sighing loudly, Yzak watched as Vuit steered his car around the corner and into the shed. Sometimes he was worse than his dead Father.

'Young master!' Ewan quickly bowed her head when she almost bumped into him while stepping out of the dinning room. 'What a surprise.'

Yzak only eyed her briefly before walking up the spiral stairs.

'Master!' Ewan made a move to follow him. 'The lady – '

'Just because I don't come back often doesn't mean I don't have the right to go where I want to go.' Yzak snapped, looking over his shoulder briefly. Leaving Ewan at the base of the stairs, Yzak jumped up two at a time. Reaching the other end of the hallway opposite the study, he didn't even bother to knock and swung the door open.

He couldn't help but feel relieved when he saw that the room was empty, not until he saw a white satin dress lying on the neatly made bed. Adverting his eyes, he saw a familiar black paper bag on the easy chair and on the nightstand beside it, a huge bouquet of champagne colored roses sitting in a crystal vase.

Fighting the urge to grab the dress and rip it in half, Yzak made a grab for his collar instead and headed for the bathroom, opening it without hesitation. He almost bit his own lip as he cursed under his breath and turned around.

Sitting inside the huge Jacuzzi tub, Shiho had her eyes closed. The water was already still but would slosh against her white skin occasionally when she shifted. At the sound of the door opening, Shiho's eyes flashed open. Turning her head, she saw in the little mirror sitting on the side beside her that Yzak was standing at the door, clutching the doorknob so tightly his knuckles turned red.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Shiho counted to ten, trying to muster all the energy she had. She wasn't going to embarrass herself in front of Yzak now, though she had a right to because she was sitting in the bath tube naked.

'Don't you know how to knock?' Shiho finally opened her mouth in an accusing voice.

'I didn't hear the shower on, how would I know you had the habit of taking a bath with all those stupid candles lit. What is it with woman and baths, you just sit there stewing in your own filth.' Yzak's retaliation made Shiho's eyebrows twitch.

'Well, I'm not that dirty, if you have to know.' Seething, Shiho stepped out of the tub, trying to ignore the fact that Yzak was watching.

She was doing it on purpose, he knew it.

Grabbing the towel from the rack beside him, he threw it to Shiho, who caught it with both hands. 'For god's sake put something on.' Yzak glared at her briefly. 'Do you have a habit of walking around naked in front of guys?'

'No.' Shiho sneered, turning her back to him. 'But you're different, you're my husband.'

'Bitterness.' Was all Yzak said as he turned and stormed out of the bathroom. Wrapping the towel around her chest, Shiho followed him, letting her hair down. 'What's with that dress?'

'What dress?' Shiho asked absently, running one hand through her silky brunette locks.

Yzak tried to refrain from yelling. 'On the bed, the one Alden Tayne gave you.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'How did you know it was from Alden?'

Yzak gritted his teeth. 'I remember the bag and that ridiculous bouquet of flowers sitting there. Are you having an affair with the guy?'

Shiho stared at him briefly before walking up to him, much to his surprise. Instinct told him to back away but pride stopped him from doing so. He couldn't help but notice that her hair had a fruity scent. He stood still as Shiho leaned her face into his neck, her lips inches from his skin.

'You smell like smoke.' Shiho whispered into his ear. 'Is it Gazelle Wyleed or a random girl you hooked up at a nightclub?'

At that, Yzak could do nothing but drop the subject. Damn she had a way of shutting him up completely.

Turning away from him, Shiho sat at her dressing table. 'Yes, the dress is from Alden and if you have to know, I'm going to the council ball.'

Yzak blinked. 'What?'

Shiho eyed him in the mirror. 'I'm not going with you, so don't worry, I'm not going to ruin your reputation.'

Yzak seethed. 'Oh, so you're going with Tayne huh? Wow, what a way to tell people how lonely you are.'

Shiho stared at him silently. 'I'm going with my Father.'

At that, Yzak shut up completely. Satisfied, Shiho turned and started applying moisturizer, watching as Yzak turned and walked into the cloak room. Closing her eyes, she counted to five.

'Where the hell are my clothes?' Yzak demanded, stomping out of the cloak room five seconds later.

'So you are here to get some clothes.' Shiho turned and gave him a smile. 'You could have just bought some and save your time, plus you won't have to see me.'

Yzak glared at her. 'You really think you're the mistress of this household don't you?'

Shiho just smiled at him. 'You're clothes are in the basement honey, you can take a shower down there.'

Exhaling loudly, Yzak racked one hand through his silky hair. 'Fine, I owe you anyway.'

'Thanks for realizing that.' Shiho responded flatly, turning back to her mirror.

Turning, Yzak headed for the door, but paused before he took a step out. Looking over his shoulder, he shot a glance at the white dress before landing his eyes on Shiho's back. Sighing, he opened his mouth. 'You're coming to the council dinner with me.'

Pausing, Shiho turned. 'Are you sure?'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'It'll be weird if you went with your Father and I went alone, I have enough media coverage as it is.'

Shrugging, Shiho turned back to the mirror. 'Your choice.'

'Meet me at the foyer in half an hour.' Yzak said curtly. 'I'm taking the LaCienega.'

'Sure.'

Turning, he stepped out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut. He kept barracking himself for even thinking of going to the dinner with her as he stalked down the basement.

'Come on Azuiles, five more!'

'No.'

'Five more.'

'No!'

'Five more and I'll flash you.'

'One – '

'Two – '

Yzak couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the conversation he heard halfway down the basement stairs. When he reached the ground, he saw his little brother lying on the floor with Lois at his feet. Apparently he was doing sit ups.

'Two and a half…' Collapsing onto the carpeted floor, Azuiles pointed one finger at Lois. 'I give up, just show me one of them.'

Gritting her teeth, Lois gave him a hard slap on the abs. 'Pervert!'

'More than I need to know.'

They both turned at the voice.

'Yzak!' Jumping up, Lois rushed forward and gave him a hug.

'Woah!' Yzak took a step backwards at the force. 'How've you been Lois?'

'Fantastic!' Lois let go of Yzak and cocked her head. 'I haven't seen you in a while.'

'Well, you do see him on TV and newspaper.' Azuiles scowled, sitting up.

'Been busy.' Yzak muttered. He raised his eyebrows at Azuiles. 'I see you're a changed man.'

'Man?' Lois scowled, shooting a glance at him. 'He's still just a little boy.'

'Shut up Lois!' Azuiles snarled.

'What are you guys doing anyway?' Yzak asked, crossing his arms.

'Physical training.' Lois said. 'I'm his supervisor.'

'You're wife is crazy.' Azuiles declared, standing up. 'Just completely out of her mind.'

Yzak shrugged. 'At least you're clean.'

Azuiles scowled. 'You have no idea what that bitch put me through in the last month.'

'Oh well, she had my approval.' Yzak smirked.

'Because you were too busy screwing other chicks out there.' Azuiles shot back. At that, Yzak glared at him in silence.

'I think I'm going to get something to drink.' Breaking the awkward silence, Lois turned and fled up the stairs.

'I'm not stupid, I read the papers and I know you're never around here.' Azuiles said in a low voice. 'Hell I haven't seen you since that bitch moved in here.'

'Well, it seems like you're starting to be protective of this bitch.' Yzak snapped. He was surprised when Azuiles didn't deny it.

'She may have locked me in a closet down here, but she's not too bad.' Azuiles muttered. Grabbing a towel, he rubbed his face.

Sighing, Yzak sat down beside him. 'I have my reasons for doing all this Azuiles.'

'I know, politics.' Azuiles snarled.

'Yes, exactly.' Yzak said curtly. 'We're going to get a divorce sooner or later, that was the deal between me and her Father.'

Azuiles raised his eyebrows. 'Her Father? What about her?'

Yzak shook his head. 'Don't start with me on that, it's too complicated.'

'Just once question.'

'Shoot.'

Azuiles eyed his brother sideways. 'Have you guys had sex yet?'

Yzak gave him a look. 'That's a fairly simple question.'

Sighing, Azuiles stood. 'No wonder that Tayne guy comes over all the time.'

Yzak's eyebrows furrowed. 'What?'

'Jealous?' Azuiles looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

Gritting his teeth, Yzak walked past him. 'Shut up Azuiles Jule.'

'You're jealous and don't even know it.' Azuiles muttered under his breath as he slammed the bathroom door shut.

'Where's Yzak?' Lois looked around with two bottles in her hands.

'The wuss is taking a shower.' Azuiles said, throwing himself onto the couch.

Lois looked down at him weirdly. 'You're calling your brother a wuss? The Commander Jule slash Councilor Jule?'

Azuiles eyed Lois. 'Yeah.'

Laughing, Lois shook her head. 'What a brother he has.'

Azuiles rolled his eyes and sat back. 'Shut up Law.' Giving the empty seat beside him a light pat, he motioned for Lois to sit beside her.

Compiling, Lois plopped down and handed him the bottle. Taking it, he took a long sip. Pursing her lips, Lois eyed the closed bathroom door briefly before leaning her head hesitantly onto Azuiles' shoulders. Narrowing his eyes, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

'Shiho said you could leave the basement tomorrow.' Lois said quietly.

'What do you have in mind?' Azuiles asked, sliding his hand down her arm and lacing is fingers through hers.

Grinning mischievously, Lois looked up at Azuiles. 'Lets get out at midnight.'

Azuiles raised his eyebrows. 'Midnight?'

Lois shrugged. 'We're not breaking any rules, it's a new day after midnight. Besides, Shiho's gone for the night, she'll never know.'

Azuiles sneered. 'Aren't you the clever one.'

Leaning up Lois brushed her lips over his. 'I believe I am.' Azuiles was about to lean down and give her a proper kiss when the door to the bathroom suddenly flung open.

'Fucking cold water.' Yzak muttered, shivering slightly with a towel wrapped around his waist.

'Yeah, your wife doesn't let me take hot showers.' Azuiles snarled, letting go of Lois.

'Crazy.' Yzak murmured. Walking into the storage room, he closed the door and changed quickly.

'Not bad.' Azuiles commented when Yzak stepped out again. He had on a black suit with a stripped shirt inside. Instead of a tie, he had a scar wrapped around his neck loosely.

'I believe I do have some taste.' Yzak muttered.

'Have fun!' Lois smiled.

'When does he ever have fun at these stupid parties?' Azuiles muttered.

Yzak pointed a finger at his brother. 'Point taken. See you guys.'

'When do we ever see you bro?' Azuiles sneered while Lois nudged him in the ribs.

Yzak shrugged. 'You never know.' Stepping out of the basement, he went to the kitchen.

'Yzak!' Niolava's eyes lit up at the sight of their young master. 'You look dashing.'

'Thanks.' Yzak muttered, reaching for a glass.

'Do you want to eat something?' Niolava asked. 'Who knows when you'll get to eat at the dinner.'

'Nah, I'll survive, I'm just a bit thirsty.' Yzak replied. Walking to the series of keys hung on the board at the far end. He scanned through them until he located the keys to the LaCienega convertible the Jule family owned.

_Why am I listening to her?_ Yzak wondered as he drained down the water. Stepping out of the kitchen, he saw Vuit coming in from the front doors.

'I see you're all ready.' Vuit said, dusting himself off.

Yzak shrugged. 'Another one of those stupid dinners.'

'Are you taking the LaCienega?' Vuit asked, eyeing the car keys.

'Yeah, Shiho told me too.' Yzak replied. 'I don't even know why I…'

'Why you what?' Vuit cocked his head as Yzak's voice trailed. Turning, he saw Shiho at the top of the stairs, smoothing out her white evening gown. It was sleeveless and had a high waistline, making her look slim. She had a matching sash draped over her forearm and a tiny white sequin purse. On her feet were thin heels and she had her hair piled up elegantly on her head with wisp of brunette strands escaping from her ears.

Yzak could only stare with his mouth slightly opened when Shiho walked down the stairs carefully.

'You ready?' Shiho asked, walking up to him.

'Uh, yeah.' Kicking himself mentally, Yzak motioned his head towards the back doors.

'Have fun kidos.' Vuit winked at them.

Shiho rolled her eyes. 'No one has fun at these dinners.'

'Finally we have something in common.' Yzak muttered.

'Wait.' Shiho held her hand up when her cell phone rang. Unlocking the door, Yzak started the engine and opened the convertible while Shiho stepped aside.

'Who was it?' Yzak asked in a casual voice as she stepped into the car carefully.

Shiho eyed him. 'Why do you care?'

'It's like we can't go through a conversation without shooting daggers at each other.' Yzak seethed, shooting a glare at her as he steered out of the shed.

'You started it.' Shiho murmured.

'Fine, don't tell me.' Yzak muttered. 'I bet it's Alden Tayne anyway.'

'Aren't you the bitter one.' Shiho snarled.

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'Why did I even think of going to this fucking dinner with you?'

'Beats me.' Shiho muttered much to Yzak's aggravation.

They sat there in silence until they reached the convention center where the dinner was held every year downtown Aprillius One. Handing his car to the valet, Yzak frowned at the flashlights.

'I guess it's going to make the cover.' Shiho murmured.

'What are you doing?' Yzak asked, watching as Shiho wrapped one arm around his.

Shiho turned and smiled at him, her cheeks slightly flushed from the ride. 'We're in public, I'm pathetic as it is.'

'Fine.' Reaching down, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the busy foyer, ignoring the reporters as they trudged down the wide hallway.

For the first time, she felt like she was actually his wife, and he was actually her husband.

'Yzak, Shiho!' Agrip greeted, a cocktail in his hand.

'Father.' Shiho let go of Yzak's hand and stepped forward, giving her Father a kiss on the cheek.

Yzak couldn't help but frown at the sudden coldness of his hand.

'I got the message from my secretary, I thought Yzak was too busy and came directly from work.' Agrip smiled at Yzak.

Shiho smiled and turned to Yzak. 'He's full of surprises.'

'That call was from your Father's secretary?' Yzak asked against her ear.

Shiho eyed him. 'Make a guess.'

'Shiho! My!' Dearka walked up to them with a champagne in hand. 'You look better than you did during your wedding.'

Shiho bowed her head slightly. 'Thank you.'

'Yzak!' Lamar Wyleed walked up to him with his daughter beside him. 'Glad to see that you're here.'

Gazelle eyed Shiho, who only smiled at her.

'My, what a lovely wife you have.' Wyleed held his hand out for her to shake. 'I believe we haven't been formally introduced.'

'Shiho Hahnenfuss.' Yzak introduced quickly. 'This is Lamar Wyleed from the senior council, representative of Sextilius.'

'Pleasure to meet you.' Shiho said.

'Have you seen Tayne Yzak?' Wyleed asked. 'I really want to talk to him about that preposition he made yesterday.'

'No, I haven't.' Yzak said flatly.

They stayed there for almost half an hour before the huge doors to the grand hall opened. Beside Yzak the whole time, Shiho knew that he was in a complete daze as politicians went up to him. Through the whole cocktail, she could also feel Gazelle Wyleed burning holes into her back.

'Well, here come the boring speeches.' Dearka muttered as the people started entering the hall.

'Where are you going?' Yzak asked as Shiho turned.

'I want to go freshen up a bit.' Shiho replied.

Dearka looked at her suspiciously. 'Are you just trying to skip all the speeches?'

'No.' Shiho replied. Eyeing Yzak, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Leaning back, she cocked her head and rubbed off the faint lipstick mark on his cheek. 'Have fun.'

'She is so going to the ladies room to miss the speech.' Dearka muttered.

Taking a deep breath, Yzak shook his head. 'I don't care. Let's go.'

* * *

'You look stunning.'

Turning, Shiho couldn't help but smile as Alden walked up to her.

'Thanks.' Shiho looked down at her white evening gown. 'You have great taste.'

Alden nodded. 'I had this dress tailor made.'

Shiho blinked. 'Really?'

Leaning against the railing of the balcony, he turned his head and looked at her. 'Taking a break from the crowd?'

Shiho nodded. 'I'm not used to socializing with politicians. I mean real politicians.'

Alden made a face. 'Yeah, they can be a pain in the ass.'

Shiho shook her head. 'I hope my Father isn't that bad.'

Alden watched as Shiho looked out at the starry sky. Reaching out one hand, he brushed some of her silky strands out of her eyes. 'You look beautiful Shiho.'

Looking down, Shiho tried to calm herself down at the soft touch of his fingers. 'Thank you.'

Narrowing his eyes, turned her face to him slightly and looked into her amethyst eyes. 'Tell me I'm not too late.'

Widening her eyes, Shiho stared at him. 'What?'

Feeling his throat tighten, Alden pulled her into a tight embrace. Feeling her stiffen, he only responded by tightening his grip.

Feeling her eyes sting, Shiho closed her eyes and finally relaxed, holding onto him gently. 'Alden, if anyone sees us like this…'

'Screw them.' Alden muttered. 'I don't care if Yzak Jule saw us like this.'

Opening her eyes slightly, Shiho could only muster all her strength to prevent the tears from welling up. 'He won't care Alden.'

Pulling away from her, Alden looked down. 'You were forced into this marriage and I know you're anything but happy. I will give you happiness, think of the times we had when we were little! You always knew how I felt before the war, before I left. Do you know how I felt when I found out you married Yzak Jule?'

Shiho bit her lip and looked away. 'I'm sorry Alden, but things happen beyond my control and I – '

'You can make a choice.' Alden insisted. 'It's been three years, but I know you still have something for me, I can feel it. Right?'

Taking a deep breath, Shiho looked up at Alden's intense hazel eyes. Reaching out one hand, she brushed some of his black locks out of his eyes and brushed them over his fair skin. Yzak had very white skin too. She'd give anything to run her fingers through his silky white locks and kiss his thin cold lips again. In some ways, Alden and Yzak were so similar…

Cupping her face, Alden leaned his forehead against hers. 'Tell me I'm not too late Shiho, please, tell me I still have a chance to give you a happy life, to make you smile.'

Did she not smile anymore? Has her marriage with Yzak Jule drained her completely? They didn't even do anything, he'd be out sleeping with different woman and she'd be lying on their huge cold bed, staring into space, counting sheep, wondering what he was doing, forcing herself to close her eyes and sleep…

Feeling long awaited tears overflowing, Shiho watched with blurry eyes as Alden leaned down. Just as his lips were about to brush past hers, she turned her head abruptly, feeling them hit her face instead.

Opening his eyes, Alden sighed and pulled away from Shiho. 'I'm too late after all, am I?'

Shiho bit her lip, refusing to look at him. 'I'm sorry.'

Alden stared down at her. 'You've fallen for Yzak Jule?' He was more of a statement then a question.

Opening her eyes, Shiho suddenly felt herself completely out of breath. It sounded like a curse.

Letting go of her, Alden turned and stared out into the night. 'If you didn't want to do something, you'd find a way to get out of it. I remember you telling Geherin that no one could force you into marrying someone you didn't like, you sounded so serious and I thought I had a chance. When I came back, everything changed and I thought it was because of the war, but it's not…' Alden paused and looked at her sideways. 'When it comes to marriage, you haven't changed at all, have you?'

She was trying to denying it, but at this point, she knew she couldn't anymore.

Smiling, Alden reached out one hand and brushed the tears that had made way down her cheeks. 'Don't cry, you don't need to.'

'You'll always be my friend Alden.' Shiho said softly, looking up at him. 'You will always be an irreplaceable friend to me.'

His eyes softening, Alden lifted her hand up. 'And it will always be my honor.' Blinking back the tears, Shiho watched as Alden leaned his head down and kissed her hand. When he looked up again, she found that he was a friend looking at her. He will always be her friend, and only a friend.

'Nice to meet you Mrs. Jule.'

* * *

Turning away from the glass doors, Yzak clutched onto his champagne glass tightly and walked across the hall. Gritting his teeth, he entered a quite chamber and threw the glass onto the carpeted floor, watching as the red wine stained it, color oozing over the surface.

'_I guess you don't mind if I had a little affair of my own, do you?' _

'Fuck it.' Yzak cursed. He didn't know if it was because of his pride or that he was just plane annoyed at seeing Shiho with Alden on that balcony. When he turned away, they were about to kiss and at that point he knew that they have successfully established an open relationship, if there was a relationship at all. The later sounded much more accurate.

_Twisted. _Yzak mused. Completely twisted. This should have happened, it shouldn't have…

'Where have you been Yzak?'

Turning his head slightly, Yzak found Gazelle leaning against the mirror with her hands crossed, a frown on her face.

'What do you mean where have I been?' Yzak asked, narrowing his eyes.

Gazelle raised one thinly shaped eyebrows as she walked up to him, her hips swaying. Reaching out one finely manicured hand, she started fiddling with his collar while looking at him. 'I thought we were supposed to get together last night.'

'Sorry, had plans.' Yzak said promptly.

Gazelle could see the absence in him. Falling for a man like Yzak was a pain, yet one could get easily addicted, like drugs. She wasn't stupid, she knew what Yzak did outside, the woman he hooked up with. Hell she was one of them, but she didn't care. The more Yzak was aloof about her, the more she wanted him. If you wanted him to come back to you, then you'd have to tolerate the fact that he was a wanderer, and would never stop being one.

'You surprised me when you came with your wife.' Gazelle murmured, wrapping one arm around his neck. 'I thought you told me you'd come alone.'

Yzak wasn't stupid, he felt the prominent accusation in her voice and one thing that turned him completely off was accusation.

Pushing her away gently, Yzak turned sideways and glared at her. 'You talk like you're expecting more from me Miss Wyleed.'

At that, Gazelle knew she had aggravated Yzak Jule big time. 'I'm sorry, I…'

'You're no different from all the other girls I screw out there, except for probably you have a better upbringing.' Yzak said quietly, still glaring at her. 'Don't talk like I owe you anything because I don't. We're not even in a relationship, please keep that in mind.'

Biting her lip, Gazelle looked away, trying not to tremble in anger and hurt. 'What about Shiho Hahnenfuss? You seriously think she's any different?'

'You keep her out of this.' Yzak scowled. 'You know nothing about our relationship, if there even is a relationship at all.'

Gazelle looked up and stared at him. 'What?'

'It's not of your business.' Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'Don't make me repeat myself.'

Gazelle could only watch as Yzak turned and left the hallway.

'Boy do you like challenges.' Cavicog sneered, appearing from behind the corner with his arms crossed.

'I'm going to make him mine.' Gazelle whispered, her eyebrows twisted.

Cavicog raised his eyebrows, the sneer still on his face. 'What are you going to do then princess?' Looking over her shoulder, Gazelle gave him a suggestive look. Shaking his head, Cavicog stood straight, sticking his hands into his trouser pockets. 'Guess I won't be needing condoms tonight then.'

Stalking down the sparse hallway, Yzak stopped at the front lobby and waited for the valet to retrieve his car.

'Where's the lady?' The valet asked as Yzak gave him the tip.

'I don't know.' Yzak muttered as he made a move to climb into the car. 'What did you think of her?'

The valet stared at him briefly before bowing his head. 'The lady is beautiful. You are a very lucky man.'

Looking away, Yzak stuck the keys in and gunned the engine. 'I doubt that.'

Steering out of the driveway, Yzak leaned his arm over the door and stared into space. He always did that when he was at a traffic light and would sometimes get an unfriendly honk from drivers behind him. He found himself dazing out a lot recently and he blamed it on politics, on the marriage, on Shiho. He was a blamer.

Blinking at yet another familiar honk behind him, Yzak stepped on the gas and turned the corner into a main street that would eventually lead him to a highway.

He never found it disturbing, not going home after his marriage. They had an unspoken agreement, at least he imagined there was, and his wife didn't seem to have a problem at all. That he knew he wasn't imagining because if she did have a problem, she would have bitched about it and wouldn't waste her time trying to help his bastard brother.

Because of that, because of her nonchalance to the situation she was put into, Yzak felt disturbed. It was a stupid feeling, but it was also real and really annoying. Even more annoying was the fact that he felt utterly disturbed at the sight of Shiho and Tayne.

'What the fuck's wrong with you Jule?' Yzak muttered. There was a silent alarm in his head, telling him that he couldn't continue living like this. He had to pull himself together before something serious happened, before something floating underneath the surface surfaces and spins out of control.

He hated this feeling.

'What am I doing here?' Yzak asked himself as he killed the engine, his car parked in the shed. He sighed as the silence met him and stepped out of the car.

_Maybe I'd get a good night's sleep in my own house for a change. _He mused, praising himself for a dry sense of humor.

Shooting a glance at the clock on the wall that read two in the morning, he stopped at the top of the stairs that led to the basement, not missing the black coupe that was missing in the shed.

'That kid better not let her know anything.' Yzak muttered to himself. Taking off his jacket, he tossed it over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs two at a time. Reaching the master bedroom, he didn't even care to knock and flung the door open, nothing but surprised when he found Shiho sitting at the window with one foot up, her arm resting on her upright knee, her hair still in the loose updo she did and was in nothing but a white towel. She was looking out the window, and now looking at him through the reflection.

'Aren't you supposed to be with Alden Tayne?' Yzak asked curtly, closing the door behind him.

Shiho kept staring at him in the window's reflection. 'Aren't you supposed to be with Gazelle Wyleed?'

Sighing, Yzak racked his hand through his head violently and threw his jacket on the easy chair beside him. 'Can we never have a conversation without being at each other's throats?'

'With your temper and attitude?' Shiho smirked, pausing. 'I don't think so Commander Jule.'

Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'If you were still my subordinate I would have fired you with that attitude.'

'On what grounds?' Shiho asked.

Yzak sneered. 'For starters, you have total disrespect for me, you still have your back to me while I'm talking to you, I would never let my inferior talk to me like that.'

'Then too bad, because I'm no longer your Major Hahnenfuss' Shiho said quietly. Turning, she looked at him with raised eyebrows. 'But if you think that I was hired to be your wife, you can by all means fire me.'

Yzak stared at her, shaking his head. 'You're hard to get, harder then I thought Shiho.'

Shiho smiled at him, much to his surprise. 'That's the first time you used my first name in a civil conversation.'

Yzak gritted his teeth. 'You know I like boundaries.'

'So…' Standing up, Shiho leaned against the poster of the bed with her arms crossed. 'Do you have boundaries with the women you screw out there?'

'Why do you care?' Yzak asked, looking at her skeptically.

Shiho shrugged lightly. 'Just wondering, you do have a reputation of being a player.'

'Should I take that as a compliment?' Yzak muttered.

Shiho cocked her head. 'Maybe. So? Boundaries?'

'More than you can imagine.' Yzak replied vaguely.

'Really?' Raising her eyebrows, Shiho pushed herself from the poster and walked up to him. This time, he didn't back away.

'What do you want Hahnenfuss?' Yzak muttered as she stood inches from him.

'There's a half naked lady standing inches from you.' Shiho whispered against his lips. 'Are you really going to throw away the opportunity of having sex?'

Yzak raised his eyebrows, very aware of her scent. 'I may be a teenager with raging hormones but I'm not a pevert, I don't screw every woman out there. I make choices.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows back at him. 'Are you saying I'm a bad choice? Are you saying I don't meet this high standard of yours?'

Yzak seethed. 'I didn't say that.'

Shiho cocked her head. 'Then why am I not getting laid by my husband?' Shaking her head, she sighed. 'Isn't that sad?'

'Is this some kind of self-sarcasm you're trying to play?' Yzak asked sharply. 'Because if it is, it's not working on me.'

Turning back to him, Shiho narrowed her amethyst eyes. 'Why are you even here Yzak? Just, _why?_ Shouldn't you in some fancy hotel room screwing a chick you hooked up in a bar or something? Or maybe Gazelle Wyleed, isn't she your regular high class release?' Gritting her teeth at his silence, Shiho raised her hands and pushed him roughly. 'Say something! Am I so bad that I can't even compare to all those women out there? Huh? Answer me Yzak Jule! Answer me!'

When she raised her hands again, Yzak caught them, watching as she tried to struggle from his strong grip. Holding her hands to her side, he leaned down, his face inches from hers. 'You want it?'

Shiho just stared up at him in stubborn silence. It was a silence that gave you pressure, also a silence of determination.

Running his hand up her arm, he rested it against the side of her neck. 'You're going to regret it.'

'Try me.'

Running his hand down her chest, he gently removed the lose towel around her, tossing his carelessly onto the floor. Wrapping his arm around her bare back, he pushed her towards him and leaned down, giving her a deep kiss while lacing the fingers of his other hand with hers. When they parted, he leaned his forehead onto hers, watching as she panted slightly.

'Last chance Hahnenfuss.' Yzak whispered, running his warm hand up and down her bare back.

'Shut up and fuck me Jule.' The response was curt as she stared straight into his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes, Yzak pushed her forward without warning and kissed her again, this time rougher, more urgent. A dominating kiss, a kiss that could only be derived from carnal desires. There were no more words as they sunk into each others heat, each others touch.

It was going to be a long night, and when morning came, they'd become, physically, husband and wife.

**  
End of Chapter 3  
**_Next Update: 12th May, 2006_

**A/N:** Sorry if some people think the story is too long, once again, author's stubbornness, can't change the structure of the story. All I can say is, take a break in between if you can, or when reading it, think about the person who had sat in front of the computer writing it.

Anyway, Yzak's the bastard huh? Oh well... I promise he'll get what he deserves later. By the by, if you haven't noticed, I have announced a new DxM story by the title _'Fools in Love',_ check out the synopsis on my author's page if interested.

Till next update. Enjoy.


	5. Ch 4: Two Months and a Night

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Mr. and Mrs. Jule' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. _

GSEED Singles Series  
**Mr. and Mrs. Jule  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 4: Two Months and a Night**

**_Just because we share our nights together  
_****_Doesn't mean I can hope for more  
_****_I know that  
_****_But I can, in my dreams… right?_**

Opening his eyes, Yzak stared at the ceiling blankly, waiting for his eyes to focus. He laid there in silence for a few moments before raising his hand, glancing at his clock that read seven thirty. He found it amazing that no matter how little sleep he had, he'd still wake up in time for work, and work only.

Sighing heavily, Yzak turned his head and stared at Shiho's sleeping face that was resting on his arm. He indulged himself for a few more minutes before gently removing his arm from under her head and left the bed silently.

Shiho remained sleeping, seemingly oblivious of Yzak's movement. Grabbing the robe on the rack, Yzak slipped into the shower, closing the door behind him silently. After a quick shower, he changed into his white ZAFT uniform, staring at himself in the dressing table's mirror. Buttoning up his collar, he adverted his eyes and stared at Shiho in the mirror who had her bare back facing him, the sheets shifted to her waist. Turning, he stared at her for a split second before leaning over the bed. Pulling the sheets over her shoulders, he brushed some of her silky brunette strands off her shoulders.

Turning, he left the room quickly, closing the door a little bit too loudly.

Not that I wasn't awake already. Shiho thought, opening her eyes. Staring at the door for a good few minutes, Shiho rolled onto her back, the sheets still up to her shoulders. Staring at the ceiling for a good feel minutes too, Shiho sighed heavily and pulled her arms out of the sheets. Shooting a glance at the door again, she couldn't help but shake her head.

'What are you doing girl?' She murmured to herself.

Two months, it has been exactly two months since that night and it has been the sixty-first time Yzak had walked out of the door without waking her up. Their relationship was purely sexual and she knew it, she knew it when she let him take off her towel and push her onto this very bed two months ago.

Rolling back onto her side, Shiho buried her face into Yzak's pillow, inhaling his scent.

'You've fallen for Yzak Jule?'

Gritting her teeth, Shiho grabbed a handful of Yzak's pillow and squeezed it.

Yes, she had fallen for Yzak Jule and it wasn't the proudest thing she had done in her life. At first, it was just admiration, the fact that the legendary Yzak Jule from the Heliopolis raid who survived Panama, Josh-A and was constantly compared with Athrun Zala. The admiration was purely because of his outstanding achievement before he was assigned to Versalius with Captain Klueze.

She still remembered how scared she was when she first met Yzak on Versalius. She had barracked herself for being nervous because his name used to be associated with her sister, but she had felt her heart skip a beat when she met eye to eye with Yzak.

It wasn't unnatural for this admiration of hers to grow as the war continued on. Yzak demonstrated his superb combat and tactical skills during the bloody and intense war at Jakin Due, and she was more than grateful that she was assigned under his leadership, he was one of the reason she was able to survive the war, she owed him a lot, her whole team owed him a lot.

She was a good observer, she had the habit of stepping back and looking at others, and she did exactly that when she first met Yzak Jule. She must have failed to be discreet enough with her observation or Yzak wouldn't have felt uncomfortable, or even threatened. From what she learnt from the war, her Captain and Commander was one angry young man, and he had every right to be mad, being put into a situation of war, guilt, betrayal and utter bloodshed. He was an elite, he was on the top, and he was determined to stay on the top, that's what made him a such a troubled man after the war.

Why did she fall for her? She didn't really know. She didn't really even know if it was that kind of feeling, she had never really experienced it. What would people feel when they were falling for someone, were crushing on someone? She didn't have the privilege to know because she was no considered an ordinary teenager, she had entered the ZAFT academy when she was fifteen and was officially commissioned when she was sixteen.

What was it like? She had always wondered, always dreamed. Yzak Jule was a perfect experiment for her and little did she know that the feeling would grow in time. She was certain at first that the feeling would fade after all the rumors of Yzak's personal life after the war and actually witnessing a few after work at nightclubs since working for him after the war. Imagine her surprise when her Father had asked her to marry him upon political reasoning. She surprised everyone for saying yes, herself being the most.

'If you didn't want to do something, you'd find a way to get out of it……. no one could force you into marrying someone you didn't like, you sounded so serious and I thought I had a chance…… you haven't changed at all, have you?'

When it came to marriage, her Father wouldn't force her if she really didn't want to, despite what her sister felt about him. She had said yes, agreed to such an absurd agreement, and that was when denial was no longer possible, she had really fallen for her Captain and Commander.

Taking a deep breath, Shiho pulled the sheets to her waist and sat up, her brunette locks brushing down her bare chest. Turning her head, she stared at herself in the vanity mirror. Shaking her head, she gave herself a bitter laugh and climbed off the bed, stepping into the shower lightly.

There was still a bit of steam and fog left from Yzak's earlier shower. Refusing to look at the mirror, Shiho turned the exhaust fan on and stepped into the shower cubicle. Turning it on, she stared up at it, watching as the water hit on her face. Splashing her face, she tried to wake herself up. Gritting her teeth, she pounded both fists into the glass before her and slid to the floor, her head dropped between her arms.

'What the hell are you doing Shiho Hahnenfuss?' Shiho whispered to herself. Kneeling, she rested her head on the glass, trying to hold back the sting in her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow every morning.

Before, it was because she had to know what her husband was doing over tabloids, had to know that her husband was screwing some other politician's daughter on top of other complete strangers he meets at nightclubs. Now? Why did she want to cry?

Because she was just another politician's daughter. She was different in a sense that she had a wedding ring on her forth finger, fought with him during the war, worked for him after the war and was neglected by him for a whole damn month before he slept with her. Sure, it had been two months straight, but reality would kick in soon, he was going to abandon her anytime and he had the right to do so, they had an agreement, her Father had an agreement with him, with his Mother.

When will it be over? Soon?

Do you really want to pull that string Hahnenfuss? Shiho mused. Standing up again, she turned the shower off and stepped out dripping wet. Walking across the room without bothering to cover herself with a towel, she stopped at her dressing table and stared at herself in the mirror, her damp hair scattered all over her shoulder and face. The sun was shining in from the window right beside her, yet it didn't make her mood any better. She used to love the sun, but now it was just irritating.

'Two straight months of sex Hahnenfuss.' Shiho muttered to herself, looking down. 'You must be Yzak's favorite right now.'

Reaching out one trembling hand, she opened the drawer Yzak would never bother to open and took out a small rectangular box.

A pregnancy test.

* * *

Stepping into the kitchen, Shiho stared at the person at the stove.

'Mrs. Jule.' Niolava turned to her, trying not to laugh as she continued to polish the set of silverware on the table.

'What in God's name are you doing at the stove Azuiles Jule?' Shiho demanded, putting her hands on her waist.

'Hey, as I recall, you don't even know how to use a spatula, so shut it bitch.' Azuiles snarled, looking over his shoulder while tossing his eggs in the pan.

'You see, you see how he treats his sister-in-law?' Shiho turned to Niolava who couldn't help but laugh. 'He should just be locked up in that basement forever.

'With the amount of noise you guys make, I'd rather sleep in the basement.' Azuiles sneered, shifting his omelet into a fancy porcelain dish.' At that, Niolava coughed while Shiho seethed at him.

'Shut up bastard.' Shiho muttered, sitting on the stool.

'But seriously, you two can be really loud sometimes.' Azuiles said slyly, reaching for a ketchup bottle.

'Really, it's embarrassing enough.' Shiho seethed.

Azuiles shrugged. 'Hey, at least you're getting laid by my brother.'

'I – uh, I think I'll put the silverware back into the dining room.' Niolava said.

Watching as Niolava scrambled out of the kitchen, Shiho leaned over the counter top and grabbed the ketchup bottle before Azuiles had a chance to squeeze it onto his omelet.

'Way to embarrass me, is that like your new hobby now?' Shiho asked.

'You're embarrassed enough, you're practically immune, so I don't see the damage.' Azuiles sneered. He reached out his hand to grab the bottle but Shiho snatched it away from him.

'Is this how you thank me for getting you clean?' Shiho demanded.

'Yeah, I thank you for locking me up in a closet, making me do physical training from hell and not giving me hot water to shower, yeah, this is how I should thank you.' Azuiles made a face at him. 'Give me my ketchup.'

Grabbing his wrist, Shiho squeezed the word 'bastard' onto his omelet. 'You should tattoo it on your forehead.'

Azuiles shrugged, holding up the plate with one hand. 'Hey, Azuiles Jule's personal ad.'

Shiho stuck out her tongue just as Lois entered the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her head.

'What's going on?' She asked, cocking her head as she opened the fridge.

Clearing her throat, Shiho stared at her. 'What are you doing here at this time of the morning?'

Grabbing her wrist, Azuiles pulled Lois into his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. 'You're not the only one who's getting laid.'

Shiho's jaw dropped. 'That is so too much information dude.'

'Don't listen to him.' Lois scowled, pushing him away. 'We went for an early jog this morning and I wanted to take a shower.'

Shiho raised her eyes suspiciously. 'Really?'

'Hey, even if we were doing it, what's the big deal? We're sixteen.' Azuiles muttered. 'You're only seventeen.'

Shiho opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. 'Fine.'

Sitting herself on the stool across from Shiho, Lois grabbed a fork and stabbed it into the omelet.

'Who said it was for you?' Azuiles asked.

Lois shrugged. 'You didn't, I just assumed and if I was wrong, I'm still eating it.'

Scowling, Azuiles opened the bottom cabinet and threw the bottle of ketchup in. 'Then no more of this for you.'

'Ooo, I'm missing out a lot.' Holding her head in the air, Lois strolled across the kitchen towards the door with the omelet in hand.

'Where do you think you're taking my omelet?' Azuiles asked, his hands on hips.

'Back to your room to finish my game of Chaotic Empire.' Lois replied. 'I will win you one day, I swear.'

'Yeah.' Azuiles sneered. 'In your dreams.'

Looking over her shoulder, Lois stuck her tongue out before darting out of the kitchen.

Leaning her elbows on the counter, Shiho looked at Azuiles with a cocked head. 'Are you two…'

Azuiles shot a glance at her. 'Not that it's any of your business, but I think it's safe to say that our relationship is better than you and my brother.'

Shiho frowned and sat straight. 'You always find a way to diss me Azuiles.'

Azuiles bowed his head in exaggeration. 'Consider it a talent and hobby of mine Shiho.'

Shaking her head, Shiho hopped off the stool. 'You are hopeless Azuiles Jule, you know that? Hopeless.'

'Now,' Azuiles pointed a finger at her, 'if you thought I was hopeless, you wouldn't have gone through all that shit to get me clean. I may be an ass but there is a good chance I won't go back to drugs after what you did to me. What if you come back to haunt me?'

Shiho laughed. 'Well, then I consider it my biggest achievement aside from surviving the war.'

'Where are you going?' Azuiles asked.

'I'm going to the hospital.' Shiho said, shrugging on her coat.

'Right.' Tossing the rest of the utensils into the sink, he darted forward and blocked Shiho who wanted to get to the garage through the back door of the kitchen. 'Can I come with you?'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'Really? I'm going to the hospital, it's a boring place, you sure?'

Azuiles rolled his eyes. 'Dude, you locked me in the basement for a month, you think I don't know what boring is?'

Shiho shrugged. 'Your call.'

'Wait, I just have to change.' Azuiles said.

'Five minutes.' Shiho called as he dashed out of the kitchen.

'Yeah yeah, whatever!'

When Azuiles got down to the garage, Shiho had already started the engine.

'Do you want to kill yourself?' Azuiles asked, opening the door.

'Huh?' Shiho turned and stared at him blankly. 'What?'

Azuiles rolled his eyes and reached over to open the garage. 'Monoxide? Common sense.'

Shiho rolled her eyes and fastened her seatbelt. 'It's just a few minutes, it's not going to kill me.'

'True, not unless you want to die.' Azuiles said flatly.

Shiho gritted her teeth as she steered out of the garage. 'Are you implying that I'm suicidal in some ways?'

Azuiles shrugged. 'I didn't say that.'

'Shut up Azuiles Jule.'

'Make me.'

* * *

Looking up, Yzak squeezed his eyes shut and counted to ten. Opening his eyes again, he leaned on his elbow and rubbed the side of his forehead with his fingers, tossing the file he was reading onto the coffee table before him.

'Yo, what's up?'

Looking sideways, Yzak watched as Dearka sat across from him uninvited. 'What do you want Dearka?'

'Major Elthman?' The waitress came up to them with a flushed face. 'What would you like?'

'Cinnemon Latte please.' Dearka flashed her a big smile. 'Can I also get some brownies.'

'Will come right up Major Elthman.' With that, the waitress turned and dashed off.

'Hitting on waitresses?' Yzak raised his eyebrows.

Dearka shrugged and sat back. 'It's not my fault I'm naturally charming.'

Yzak snorted. 'You just like hitting on girls.'

'And you?' Dearka sneered back. 'You just like hooking up with girls.'

'Your point is?' Yzak narrowed his eyes.

'You are worse than me buddy.' Dearka replied with a smirk.

Yzak sighed and slid further down in his chair. 'What do you want Dearka? I'm not in the mood to crack jokes with you, I'm tired.'

Dearka raised his eyebrows. 'Why? You didn't sleep last night? Hmm, I wonder what you've been doing….'

'Shut it Dearka.' Yzak scowled.

Dearka stared at him until his coffee and brownies came. Ripping a packet of sugar, he dumped it into his latte and stirred it. 'You seem… different these days.'

Yzak shot him a glance. 'What do you mean different, why do I have a feeling that I don't like this "different" of yours?'

Dearka shrugged. 'I don't know, you work late and leave…'

Yzak crossed his arms. 'Yeah, that wasn't vague at all.'

Dearka sighed. 'You know what I mean. You used get off work on time and you know, go have fun, and not go home.'

Yzak looked at him in the eye. 'If you want to ask about me and Shiho, just ask, don't make yourself look like an idiot.'

Dearka leaned forward. 'So it's true, you have been spending time with Shiho for the past two months.'

'You are one nosy bitch Dearka.' Yzak said. 'Has anyone told you that?'

'Yes.' Dearka said promptly. 'But I know a certain Iwen and Gazelle that are much more nosier than me.'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'So they told you?'

Dearka shrugged. 'A little bit, Gazelle's been complaining to Iwen and Iwen has been bitching about it to me.'

'Why is she bitching about anything?' Yzak asked absently, opening another file.

'Because she's obsessed?' Dearka suggested, taking a bite of his brownie.

'Then she doesn't know where she stands.' Yzak said.

'I keep wondering…' Dearka paused and looked at Yzak, 'would you have turned into a bitter and cynical person if you hadn't been betrayed during the war.'

Slamming the file shut, Yzak stood up. Grabbing his mug, he drained down the rest of his coffee. 'Get the RCL report done and filed Major.'

'Avoid the subject Jule, I don't mind.' Dearka said quietly. 'But you know it's still there.'

Looking over his shoulder, Yzak just gave him a look. 'Get it done.'

'Yes sir.'

When he got back to his office, Yzak threw himself into his chair and racked his fingers through his hair. 'Can't a guy just enjoy a cup of coffee undisturbed?' Staring into space for a while, he unconsciously reached up his hand and undid his collar, fingering the platinum wedding band dangling from a matching chain. He had been doing this a lot for the past two months.

'Commander Jule!' A knock on the door pulled him back to reality.

Buttoning his collar back up, Yzak turned in his seat. 'Come in.'

It wasn't until a few hours later did Yzak find his secretary packing up and leaving outside his room.

'It's already seven thirty Commander.' She said, giving him a smile. 'My husband's been complaining. He's made a fancy dinner, it's his birthday today.'

Yzak raised his eyebrows while leaning against the frame of his door. 'Why is he making the dinner?'

'Because you made me work until seven thirty.' His secretary retorted.

'Sorry.' Yzak apologized. 'I didn't realize that you were married and all.'

'You're married too Commander Jule.' She reminded, slinging her handbag over her shoulders. 'Besides, I'm already twenty six.'

Yzak smiled. 'Right.'

'Have a good night Commander.' Bowing her head slightly, she turned.

'You too.' Yzak called, watching as she disappeared into the dark hallway. Shaking his head, he turned back to his office and tossed the file onto his desk. Exhaling loudly, he decided to call it a night.

'It's only seven forty five.' Yzak muttered as he climbed into his car. Slamming the door shut, he watched as the rain blurred his windshield. Starting the engine, Yzak turned on the wipers, watching as it cleared the windshield slightly, bit by bit. Sighing, he turned on the heater and leaned his chair back, watching the wipers run back and forth.

Should he go home?

You want to. A little voice in his head whispered.

For the past two months, he had worked late, on average until eleven and would have been too tired to think. When he got into his car, he'd automatically drive back home, park his car, go up to his room and find his wife either asleep on the bed, brushing her hair at the dressing table or reading on the big easy chair. Every night she'd be there when he came back, as if she was waiting for him.

At first, he just wanted to experiment, wanted to see if she'd be there every night, but after two weeks of 'experimenting', it became a routine and he'd find himself driving back home every night. He found himself looking forward to opening that door and finding her there. She'd give him a small smile and he'd usually go into the bathroom, take a shower and come out again with her usually lying on the bed in a silk slip.

She was just irresistible.

Staring at the ceiling of his car, Yzak found himself fingering his wedding ring again.

Every night, after they had sex, they were silent. They'd rarely say anything, couldn't really find anything to say. Sometimes he'd have his arms around her, trying to warm her up. Sometimes she'd turn away from him and sleep with her back facing him. On nights like those, Yzak got little sleep. He'd just have his head turned on his pillow and stare at her back, watch her breath in and out, watch her until morning came.

He'd usually get up quietly and dress for work, not wanting to wake her up. Sometimes, once in a while, give her a kiss, thinking she'd be asleep but knowing he was wrong when she'd kiss her back and it would quickly get out of control. He'd have her lingering in his mind the whole day and be kicked by Dearka.

He never thought of settling down, especially after the war. He was only seventeen and he was entitled to have fun like any other teenager. One of the reasons he indulged himself in endless nighttime entertainment was to prove that he could be a normal screwed up teenager if he wanted to, he wasn't just the Yzak Jule in ZAFT and the council that was pushed to exhaustion with work. He refused to be like that and he refused to settle down, even when married.

After two months, he came to a brutal realization that he wanted to settle down despite being only nineteen. The war had drained him, he had to admit it, he would never really understand nor truly experience the wild teenage stage. He didn't have the privilege to do so anymore, his mind was too mature. Why was he all bitter and cynical? It wasn't just about the betrayal, it was the effect of the war as a whole. He was a kind of damage, he had lost his innocence, lost his ignorance, a blissful kind of ignorance normal teenagers who have not joined the war enjoyed. Sometimes, lying there with his eyes wide awake, Shiho in his arms, he'd wondered if, just if, he had a chance to turn back time, would he want to grow up as a normal teenager. If they had grown up as normal teenagers, would they be together?

Together? Really together?

Every morning, he'd wake up beside Shiho, wanting to say something, but couldn't, or wouldn't. At first, he wanted to treat her like any other fling he'd have out there, yet it was clear that after two months, this wasn't just a fling that he coincidentally married. Sure, their relationship, till now, was still purely sexual, but a voice inside kept telling him that he wanted more. They never really had a civil conversation, never even went on a date, never eaten together yet they slept together every night. That disturbed him, what disturbed him even more was that that thought disturbed him.

He was starting to care about things, he was starting to fucking care.

Care…

Pulling his seat upright, Yzak put on his seatbelt and unlocked his breaks, steering out of the deserted parking lot of the ZAFT headquarters.

It was time to go home.

* * *

'You've been working on this sewing of yours for a long time, who's it for?'

Looking up, Geherin smiled at the nurse while pulling on her needle. 'It's a present.'

'Dolls? For kids?' The nurse asked, pulling the curtains open.

Looking down at the black doll's suit she was sewing, Geherin nodded. 'Yeah, for a kid I love.'

Just then a knock came from the door.

'Do you want me to open it for you?' The nurse asked.

Geherin nodded, pulling her sewing into the bag and stuffing it into the drawer, closing it shut.

'I'm telling you, it's not like that!' Shiho's voice came in.

'Come on, seriously, do you think I'm stupid or something?' Another male voice muttered, making Geherin raise her eyebrows.

'Mrs Jule.' The nurse smiled.

'How's my sister doing today?' Shiho asked, giving Geherin a wave.

'She's doing great.' The nurse nodded her head. 'Have a chat with her.'

'Hey.' Geherin held her hand out for Shiho. 'How's it going? Who's this boy?'

'Boy?' Azuiles raised his eyebrows.

'You are still a boy.' Shiho said flatly, sitting down on the chair. 'This is Azuiles, Yzak's brother.'

Geherin turned and looked at him. 'So, you're the project who kept my sister occupied for the last three months.'

'Only one and a half.' Azuiles corrected, sitting down too. 'I was clean by the end of October.'

Geherin cocked her head. 'He doesn't seem that bad.'

Shiho snorted. 'Believe me, he was a complete pain in the ass when I saw him, with weed.'

Azuiles just shrugged and sat back with his arms crossed.

Geherin smirked. 'Weed huh? You must've been wild.'

'Well, there was no one around so I got wild.' Azuiles muttered.

Geherin laughed and nodded. 'I wish I had what it took to be wild. A tequila once in a while would be nice.'

Azuiles snorted. 'With a sister like that, I wouldn't. You have no idea what she put me through.'

Geherin winced and shot a glance at Shiho who had her arms crossed. 'I'd rather not know then.'

'You two just knew each other right?' Shiho asked, crossing her legs.

'I have a natural charm.' Azuiles smirked. 'My brother has one too if you haven't noticed.'

Shiho made a face at him. 'Shut up Azuiles.'

The door suddenly opened.

'Dr. Lazensky.' Geherin smiled.

Dr. Lazensky smiled at Geherin. 'How are you feeling today? Any chest pains?'

Geherin shook her head weakly.

Dr. Lazensky raised her eyebrows and nodded. 'Mrs. Jule, do you mind if we step outside for a bit, I want to discuss something with you.'

'Sure.' Sitting up, Shiho gave Geherin a kiss on her forehead. 'Be back soon, don't kill her Azuiles.'

'Hey!' Azuiles raised his hands up in the air. 'I may have beena pot head before but I'm not a murder in anyway.'

'Yeah, I should give you some credit for that.' Making a face, Shiho left the room with Dr. Lazensky.

'Why are they discussing something outside?' Azuiles asked, turning back to Geherin. 'It has to be about you, why don't you want to listen to what they're going to say?'

Geherin looked at him briefly before turning her head, looking out the window. 'I think it's going to rain, don't you think?'

Azuiles too looked out the window. 'And you think we'd have better weather because we're an artificial colony.'

'Artificial…' Geherin's voice trailed.

Azuiles shot a glance at her. 'You okay?'

Shaking her head, Geherin turned to Azuiles. 'I've been sick ever since my childbirth Azuiles, the hospital has been my second home ever since. I never get a chance to do anything I like, anything I want, I can't be independent from the hospital, I'm attached.' She sighed and looked down. 'I'm already sick and tired of listening to doctors and their diagnoses and plans, so I let Shiho discuss them with the doctors, I don't want to have anything to do with it.'

Azuiles raised his eyebrows. 'You do know it's your body we're talking about right?'

Geherin snorted. 'It's better this way, I'm living in denial and ignorance.'

Azuiles paused for a moment. 'I guess. And it seems to work for you too.'

'It's been too long.' Geherin said quietly. Reaching out one hand, she opened the drawer and took out her sewing. 'Denial and ignorance works for me Azuiles, or I'd have lost my mind by now.'

'What's that?' Azuiles asked.

Geherin smiled and held up one doll. 'Make a guess.'

Azuiles stared at the doll. 'Don't tell me that's my brother.'

Geherin nodded as Azuiles took it. 'It does look a little like him, the hair.'

'I'm working on his suit.' Geherin said, reaching for the needle. 'I've already finished Shiho, except for the veil.'

'What is it?' Azuiles asked, setting the boy doll down on the bed.

'It's my wedding present.' Geherin said softly. 'I didn't get to go to their wedding.'

'Me neither.' Azuiles rolled his eyes. 'Talk about siblings.'

Geherin laughed. 'So, how are they now?'

'Them?' Azuiles shrugged and crossed his arms. 'They're having sex.'

'I take that is an improvement.' Geherin smiled dryly with her eyes raised.

'You knew they weren't having sex at the beginning of their marriage right?' Azuiles asked.

Geherin shrugged. 'I saw it in her eyes, she was unhappy.'

'And you're saying that she's happy now?' Azuiles asked uncertainly.

Geherin cocked her head. 'Better than before, that's all I can say.'

Azuiles snorted. 'At least she's not using me to kill time.'

Geherin sighed and put her sewing down. 'Is she happy? Is she even capable of being happy anymore?'

Azuiles looked at her briefly before exhaling loudly. 'I don't know, I honestly don't know and it's not just Shiho, my brother too. Scars of war?'

Geherin looked out the window, watching as the rain poured. 'I feel like a total burden, I can't help anyone, my Father, my Mother and my sister. I don't know what I can do anymore you know? I…'

'You can still make dolls.' Azuiles said, smirking.

Geherin smiled and nodded, feeling tears stream down her face. 'Yeah, the kids in the hospital love my dolls, they love them…'

'Geherin?' Azuiles' eyebrows furrowed as she suddenly fell back, her eyes closing. He looked up when the annoying long beep from the monitor beside him rang. Cursing, he dashed towards the door and flung it open. 'Nurse! Get the fuck in here!'

'What's going on?' An intern rushed past him, taking off his lab coat. 'We got be fib, Code blue!"

Azuiles was pressed against the wall as he watched a team of nurses push a tray into the room.

Lowering the head of the bed, the intern ripped Geherin's collar opened. 'She's lost pulse. Charge the panel to two hundred!'

'Clear!'

A nurse shook her head. 'Still no pulse Dr. Deco, fifteen seconds.'

The intern gritted his teeth. 'Charge it to three hundred.'

'Twenty two seconds.'

'Three sixty!' The intern shouted.

'Still no pulse Doctor!' The nurse reported, staring at the screen.

'Come on Geherin! You're not going to fucking bail on me now.' The intern muttered, pressing her chest. 'Charge again!'

'Dr. Deco, at sixty seconds you should – '

'Are you the doctor or me?' Deco shouted. 'Charge the damn thing!'

The nurse stared at him briefly before nodding. Time seemed to have stopped as they all stared at the screen until a slow beep rang.

'I see sinus rhythm.' The nurse reported. 'Blood pressure's coming up.'

Exhaling loudly, Deco stared down at Geherin who was coughing loudly. 'You're okay.'

'What happened?' Geherin whispered, staring up at him in fear.

Deco took deep breaths and brushed some of her hair out of her face. 'You fscared the shit out of me.'

Geherin just smiled up at him. 'Sorry.'

'What the hell happened?' Dr. Lazensky rushed in.

'Her heart stopped.' Deco reported.

Azuiles had no idea he was holding his breath until Dr. Lazensky turned to his direction. 'You are?'

'Azuiles.' Azuiles answered, blinking blankly. 'I'm, her sister's brother-in-law.'

Dr. Lazensky sighed. 'Do me a favor.'

'Yeah?'

'Find Mrs. Jule for me.' Dr. Lazensky said.

Raising his eyebrows, Azuiles, turned his head. 'But she was – '

'Just look for her.'

* * *

'Hey.' Azuiles stuck his hands into his pockets.

Looking at him sideways, Shiho sighed and turned back to the glass panel. 'Aren't they cute?'

Azuiles leaned against the panel and looked inside the delivery room. 'They are pretty cool.'

Just then, a doctor in purple scrubs walked in and gave Shiho a smile and wave.

'You come here often?' Azuiles asked.

'I come here every time, before I go.' Shiho whispered. 'It sort of tells me that there's still hope in life, you know.'

Crossing his arms, Azuiles turned his back to the glass. 'Why did you just take off like that?'

Shiho stared into the neotonal ward for a few moments before turning to Azuiles. 'It's been the third time in her life that she had to be shaken up by that damn thing.'

Azuiles just stared at her, watching as she tried to hold back her tears.

'She had heart failure when she was born.' Shiho said quietly, looking away. 'She was lucky to have had a heart transplant when she was two weeks old, but her heart just couldn't keep up.'

'She had another one?' Azuiles asked.

Shiho nodded. 'She had another one when she was eleven. I remember sitting at the hospital by her bed, watching as her breath became shallower and shallower. We were so happy when the doctor said that they found a heart, but much to everyone's surprise, Geherin didn't want it, she didn't want the heart.'

Azuiles frowned. 'Why?'

Shiho sighed. 'It seemed as if she had given up, given up completely. My Mom was so mad and likeit or not, she had to do the heart transplant because my Mom called the shots, she was still a minor. I asked after the surgery why she refused to do it, I even accused her. She stared at me and said she didn't want someone else to die in order for her to live, she said she knew she wouldn't last long, she didn't want to live, she had lost all faith. My Mom was a very faithful Christian and she prayed every day, and my sister said our Mom prayed for someone else to die in order for her live. That's when she had a second heart failure.'

Azuiles stared at her. 'That's why she doesn't know anything about her situation?'

Shiho nodded. 'Yeah. Her heart's failing again and the doctor said they finally found her a heart that matches her blood type and size. If her blood type hadn't been this rare, she would have changed her heart long ago, after the war.'

Azuile snodded. 'Yeah, there were a lot of bodies that could be harvested then.'

Shiho took a deep breath. 'She's going to get the heart transplant soon, I hope this time it will really last.'

'If she wants it too.' Azuiles said.

Turning, Shiho smiled at him. 'Yeah, if she wants it to.'

'Come on.' Azuiles pushed himself from the glass panel. 'Let's go, it's getting late and I'm hungry.'

Looking down at her watch, Shiho sighed. 'It's already eight. You want to buy take out or something?'

Azuiles shrugged. 'Sure, whatever. I want to say goodbye to your sister first.'

'You guys are like best friends.' Shiho muttered as they made their way to Geherin's ward. 'You're sort of creeping me out with this, this…'

'This what?' Azuiles sneered. 'Didn't think the pothead you knew before would be good at social skills?'

'Shut up.' Shiho muttered, nudging him in the ribs.

When they looked through the window of Geherin's ward, Dr. Deco was sitting on the side of the bed, stroking Geherin's face.

'Did you have any idea they were…' Azuiles looked at Shiho.

Shiho frowned. 'I don't know.'

Azuiles raised his eyebrows. 'Looks like you're not the only one who keeps your sister company.'

Shiho rolled her eyebrows. 'Shut it Jule.' Reaching for the knob, she turned it.

'Mrs. Jule.' Deco gave her a nod and stood up.

'I'm just here to say good bye to my sister.' Shiho said.

'Don't let me get in the way.' Deco bowed his head slightly, stepping aside.

'See you later.' Shiho gave her a kiss on the forehead. 'You're going to get a new heart soon.'

Geherin nodded. 'I know, Aviar told me already.'

'Take care of her for me Dr. Deco.' Shiho said, smiling at Aviar.

Aviar nodded deeply. 'I will, no worries.' He made a move to kick her. 'Now get the fuck out of here.'

'You get a lot of doctor's who say fuck around here?' Azuiles asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Only him.' Geherin laughed weakly.

'So, where do you want to go grab food.' Azuiles asked.

Shiho shrugged, taking the keys out of her pocket. 'I don't know, your call.'

'Chinese.' Azuiles said promptly, grabbing the keys from Shiho.

'Hey!' Shiho glared at him.

'Come on.' Azuiles rolled his eyes. 'You know you don't have idea where the Chinese take out is, plus you drive slow.'

Shiho put her hands on her hips. 'Hey, if I wanted to race, I'd leave you to eat dust bunnies.'

'Yeah.' Azuiles made a face at him.

'Hey!' Shiho pointed a finger at him. 'I fought in the war, I piloted a Mobile Suit.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot.' Shrugging, Azuiles unlocked the car.

'So, will I never gain any respect from you Azuiles Jule?' Shiho asked, crossing her arms after she fastened her seatbelt.

'Uh…' Azuiles looked up thoughtfully, then turned and flashed her a big smile. 'Yeah, you got that one right.'

'Asshole.' Shiho muttered.

'Bitch.' Azuiles shot back as he gunned the engine.

They sat there in silence as Azuiles drove in the rain. After noting that Azuiles had shot glances at her more than once at traffic lights, Shiho sighed and turned to him. 'Spit it.'

Azuiles rolled his eyes. 'Nothing, it's just…'

'Spill.' Shiho said flatly. 'You know you're going to, so save the suspense and agony and spill it already.'

'Fine.' Azuiles snapped. 'I was just wandering what I should do with my life.'

'Well, you've been trying to find something for the past month and a half.' Shiho muttered. 'Trying practically everything except for military.'

'I know.' Azuiles murmured.

'And you know Yzak's not going to let you step foot in either military nor politics.' Shiho reminded.

Azuiles rolled his eyes. 'Like I'd want to, please, it's so boring.'

'Did something click you today?' Shiho asked, eyeing him.

'You think I'd do good being a surgeon?' Azuiles asked as he parked the car in the disserted parking lot in front of an isolated take out shop which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

Shiho turned and looked at him fully, cocking her head. 'You know what, you probably can, if you put your guts into training. You know Aviar?'

Azuiles raised his eyebrows. 'What about the dude? He was a pothead too?'

Shiho shook her head and undid her seatbelt. 'No, but he was on rebellious kid. He knocked up a girl when he was fifteen.'

Azuiles widened his eyes. 'Impressive. How old is he now?'

'Twenty.' Shiho smiled. 'Yeah, but the girl died in childbirth before he had a chance to actually take responsibility. He felt really guilty and his parents disowned him. He eventually got himself a scholarship and finished med school in three years. He's been an intern for a year already, that's where he met my sister.'

'Are they…' Azuiles voice trailed.

Shiho shrugged. 'Who knows? Probably.'

'Wicked.' Azuiles sneered. 'Okay, I'm starved, I need food. You really think we don't need to call Niolava?'

Shiho rolled her eyes. 'If she sees us not back, she won't cook.'

'You think Yzak would…'

Shiho paused, holding the door open. 'No, he won't, he's not the type to come home for dinner anyways.'

Azuiles watched as Shiho slammed the door shut. 'Yeah, you're right.'

They got Chinese food and hung out in the parking lot, spreading their food on the hood like a table, looking up at the stars through the huge colony panel.

It wasn't until eleven did they park the car and enter the quiet house.

'You think my brother would be upstairs waiting for you for a change?' Azuiles sneered, his cell phone to his ear.

Stopping in her tracks, Shiho turned and crossed her arms. 'Don't think you know everything Azuiles Jules, seriously.'

Shrugging, Azuiles turned and headed for the basement. 'I think I'm just going to turn it into my private suite.'

Shaking her head, Shiho turned and headed for the stairs. 'Have a good night.'

Azuiles turned and pointed a finger at him. 'Oh I know you're going to have a good night.'

Sticking her tongue out, Shiho turned and dashed up the stairs. Reaching the end of the hall, she couldn't help but burst into laughter as she opened the door. Azuiles could make her laugh, he was still a kid, a boy.

'You're back.'

Shiho stopped in her tracks when Yzak turned in the easy chair with a glass of red wine in his hands.

'Yzak!' Shiho exclaimed before she could hold herself.

Yzak's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his file. 'What? Surprised to find me in my own bedroom?'

'Uh, no.' Shiho closed the door quietly behind her. 'I – I was just – '

'You were with Azuiles, I know.' Yzak said absently, skimming through his file. 'I heard his voice.'

Shiho sighed in relief. 'Thank you.'

Yzak raised his eyebrows and set his glass down. 'Who do you think I thought you were with?'

'No one.' Shiho muttered.

'I'm not a paranoid Shiho.' Yzak scowled.

Shiho watched as Yzak turned back to his file as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Walking up to him, she crossed her arms. 'You're stressing yourself too much Yzak.'

Yzak snorted in return. 'Can I help it? I'm in the council and ZAFT, just trying to do my job here.'

Shiho frowned. 'It was just a comment, no need to be snappy.'

Yzak looked over his shoulder briefly. 'You use to work for me so you know perfectly well, I don't need you to emphasize my shitty working condition, not when I'm married to you, I hear enough already.'

There was an awkward pause and Yzak was on the verge of apologizing, but Shiho beat him to it.

'I'm sorry.' Shiho said softly. Placing her fingers at the side of his head, she started messaging it.

'What are you doing?' Yzak asked quietly.

'You have a headache don't you? A message might help.' Shiho responded.

'How do you know I have a headache?' Yzak muttered.

'You're drinking red wine.' Shiho replied promptly. 'You only do that when you have a headache.'

They were silent as Yzak relaxed unconsciously. He almost fell asleep when Shiho removed her hands from his head. 'Where are you going?'

'I've been out all day at the hospital, I want to take a shower.' Shiho said as she closed the door to the bathroom.

Yzak stared at the bathroom door until the shower turned on. Draining the rest of the wine from his glass, he stood up and walked towards the bed. He stared at it for a bit before sighing and grabbed the towel from his neck, tossing it into the hamper beside the nightstand. He then took off his faded black T-shirt and sweats, tossing them into the hamper too.

Climbing onto the bed, Yzak pulled the sheets to his waist and fingered the wedding ring dangling at his chest again.

When he walked into the door earlier, he had panicked, panicked as in heart racing and sweat dripping. He thought he was too late, that she had decided to not wait for him anymore. He had paced the room in frustration, tried to take a shower to calm himself down and ended up with a bottle of wine and a ZAFT report on his lap. He wasn't reading it, just staring at the characters that were supposed to be words that he understood. He clearly felt his heart skip a beat when the door had clicked open and he heard the familiar voice of his wife, but it was a laugh he had never heard before.

Will I be lucky the next time? Yzak wondered, staring at the bathroom door. When he heard the shower stop, he undid the chain and slipped the ring onto his left fourth finger. Staring down at it, he turned it on his finger. It didn't look too bad.

The answer was clear, no one's lucky every single time. He was lucky today but he wouldn't be in the future. People had limits and Shiho was no exception. Sure, she was good at waiting, but there will be a time when she'd realize that he wasn't worth the waiting anymore, and she'd leave, instead of him.

She'd leave.

Stepping out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped loosely around her damp body, Shiho looked at Yzak briefly before turning away. Walking up to the wardrobe, she let her towel slip to the floor and pulled on white silk panties and bra. She never was a fancy person and he'd never seen her in lace. Watching as she slipped into a simple white chemise, Yzak's eyes followed her. Sitting down at her dressing table, she freed her hair from the clip, letting it flow down her back. She looked at Yzak in the mirror briefly before fingering the knob on the drawer. Gulping, she opened it. Staring down at the contents briefly, she picked up a brush and closed it.

'What happened at the hospital today?' Yzak asked, much to Shiho's surprise.

'How did you know?' Shiho turned in her seat, the brush halfway through her hair.

Yzak looked at her silently. 'Azuiles called me.'

Looking down, Shiho ran the brush down her hair completely, feeling her hands shake, feeling Yzak's eyes on her back.

This was new.

'Come here.' Yzak said quietly, looking at her in the mirror. They stared at each other in the mirror for a while, each trying to decipher the others thoughts.

After what seemed like forever, Shiho put the brush down and stood from the stool and walked towards the bed. She looked down at Yzak briefly before climbing up the bed.

Pulling the sheets up to her waist, Yzak wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Shiho was a bit stiff at first but started to relax when he gently moved her head onto his shoulder. Feeling his arm slip down to her waist, she blinked when he grabbed her left hand with his, lacing their fingers together. She could feel the cold metal of his wedding ring against her skin.

This was definitely new.

'Do you really want to know?' Shiho whispered. 'Do you really want to start caring?'

Did he want to start caring? Could he afford to start caring? Did he have the right to start caring?

He didn't know, but he knew that he'd be scared, he'd panic when the day came where Shiho Hahnenfuss would no longer wait for him because… because he was just too damn stupid and cowardice to start caring.

Tightening his grip around her hand, Yzak let his other hand run down her hair like a brush. 'Tell me, I want to start caring.'

Closing her eyes, Shiho relaxed completely against Yzak's warm bare chest, returning the squeeze. 'It's a long story.'

Yzak looked down at their entwined fingers. 'We have all night.' And all the nights to come.

The night went on with Shiho feeling more hopeful that she had ever been in her life. The idea of Yzak actually willing to talk to her was overwhelming, let alone willing to talk to her until the next day. All her life, hope felt so far away, first her sister, then the war, then this marriage. Yzak gave her hope and it would be painful when he took it away.

Little did she know that the time would come so fast, that when she woke up the next day, the sun shining on her lying on the bed, Yzak would be staring at her from the easy chair, his phone clasped in one hand, staring at her intently. She'd think that he was staring at her with emotion, or even, pathetically, with love, but when he'd open his mouth, it would be a totally different story.

A story that would end the hope she felt for such a small amount of time, for only a night.

**End of Chapter 4**  
_Next Update: 2nd June, 2006_

**A/N:** I wonder if anyone would say 'oh man, why can't you just end the story without the last two paragraphs and make it a happy ending?' Yeah... that wouldn't be me if I let them off that easy. Hope you guys are having fun with this story, and thank you very much for the reviews, keep them coming!


	6. Ch 5: The Last Thing I Ask

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Mr. and Mrs. Jule' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. _

GSEED Singles Series  
**Mr. and Mrs. Jule  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 5: The Last Thing I Ask**

_**Sometimes, too late is too late  
**__**No matter how hard to try  
**__**Things will just not go the way you want them to  
**__**Or hoped to be. **_

'I do hope that you have a plan Yzak.' Lamar Wyleed sat before Yzak with his arms crossed, her daughter sitting beside him on the sofa, staring at Yzak's blank face.

'A plan?' Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'What kind of plan did you have in mind Mr. Wyleed.'

'Don't toy with me Jule.' Wyleed's eyebrows furrowed. 'My daughter is pregnant with your child, I will not let my daughter go through this without a proper title.'

Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'That's why you're here?'

Wyleed narrowed his eyes. 'You think this is of no significance to you don't you Yzak? You might want to think twice the next time you go frolicking with another woman out there.'

Yzak turned to Gazelle. 'How many months?'

Gazelle bit her lip. 'Two and a half.'

Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'Really?'

Gazelle frowned. 'Are you accusing me of something because if you are, you can just say it in my face.'

Yzak cocked her head. 'Why would you think I'd accuse you of anything you haven't done, unless you are actually guilty of something.'

'You have no right of accusing me Yzak.' Gazelle countered. 'You knew perfectly well that you were – '

'Married?' Yzak finished for her, still having his eyes trained on her.

Gazelle glared at him. 'Yes.'

Yzak just shrugged. 'So, what do you want me to do now?'

'I want you to divorce Shiho Hahnenfuss.' Wyleed said promptly.

Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'Have you run this with Hahnenfuss? You think he'll let me?'

'Since when were you a puppet Yzak?' Wyleed taunted. 'Since when did you ever want to listen to anyone in the council? I have to say you got me surprised when you actually agreed to marry Shiho Hahnenfuss because of Agrip's absurd proposal.'

Yzak looked at Wyleed straight in the eye. 'I like weighing my chances and taking a challenge. I like to play with high stakes Wyleed, I see a higher return for me in Hahnenfuss, and you know perfectly well over the past three months that I was right.'

Wyleed stared back at Yzak. 'Is everything to you a chance, a game? Even a marriage?'

Yzak smirked. 'You could say that, doesn't everyone out there say that I married Shiho Hahnenfuss for politics? Doesn't everyone say that it's just a political union, your daughter thinks it's like that, that's why she let me screw her after I married in the first place – '

'Yzak Jule!' Gazelle stood up abruptly, her shoulder shaking in anger. 'That is just an outright insult!'

Yzak stared up at her. 'Really? Do you want to go into that right now in front of your Father?' At that, Gazelle went silent and could only glare at him.

'It's time you seriously consider taking responsibility for your personal life Yzak.' Wyleed said quietly, standing up. 'Make the right decision and I will help you deal with the rest. You've made the wrong decision three months ago and now it's the time to make the decision a correct one.' He paused. 'If you don't make the right decision, I will help you, starting from the press.'

Yzak didn't say anything as he watched Wyleed turn and leave the conference room, leaving Gazelle standing before him.

'Say something.' Gazelle whispered.

Yzak lowered his eyes and stood up, looking down at her. 'What do you want me to say Miss Wyleed?'

At that, Gazelle felt her heart drop.

Uncrossing his arms, Yzak took a step forward. 'You might consider the fact that I'm not the one making the bad decision. Think about it Miss Wyleed.'

Gazelle could only stand there, her fists balled up tightly.

Stepping out of the conference room, Yzak looked over his shoulder. 'Think about it Miss Wyleed.'

Gazelle could only feel her knees buckle as the door slammed behind her. Collapsing on the sofa, she held onto her abdomen and stared down at the floor, trying to catch her breath. She had never felt so threatened in her entire life, she had never thought Yzak Jule would threaten her, actually threaten her with such simple words.

Was she making a bad decision?

* * *

She was staring at herself in the mirror, more specifically staring at her abdomen. When was she going to physically change? Would he even notice? 

Sighing, Shiho drew out her drawer and took out a compact. Dabbing her finger into the concealer pot, she dabbed it under her eyes and put some light blush on. She didn't want her sister to see her looking dead after the sleepless nights she had for the past week.

Sleeping was just not the same without Yzak anymore.

Clasping her compact shut, she opened her drawer again and tossed it in. She was about to close it again when her eye caught the pregnancy test. Lifting it up, she stared at it. Why didn't she just throw it away?

_Because you want him to find it_. A little voice in the back of her head screamed. Squeezing her eyes shut, she threw it into the drawer again and slammed it shut. She stared down at them mahogany wood for a few moments before taking a deep breath. Standing straight, she went to the coat tree and grabbed her white blazer. Throwing it on, she pulled her hair into a ponytail while walking out of the door, slamming it shut.

'Mrs. Jule, where are you going?' Ewan asked with a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

'I have to go to the hospital.' Shiho said breathlessly, looking for her keys. 'My sister's having her operation today and I have to go see her.'

Ewan smiled, hugging the flowers to herself. 'You are such a good sister.'

Shiho gave her a brief smile. 'Thanks. She's my only sister and she's been through a lot, especially since our Mother died when I was away at war and she was left to deal with the shock herself.'

'Really?' Ewan raised her eyebrows. 'You must have gone through a lot in the past few years, like the master himself. I guess people who come back from war change completely.'

'Really?' Shiho stood there with her arms crossed. 'Has the master changed a lot?'

Ewan shrugged. 'I don't know, I was hired after the war, but we always hear Niolava talk about the past, you know, before when the old master was still alive. Apparently there was a lot of drama when Master Azuiles joined the household. I heard that Master Yzak was very different and – '

'Mrs. Jule, are you going out?' Niolava came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with the apron.

'Yes.' Shiho held out her car keys. 'I don't think I'll be back for dinner and such, it's going to be a very long day, I don't think I will come back at all tonight.'

Niolava nodded. 'Very well, do you want me to tell Mr. Jule if he comes back tonight?'

Shiho smiled. 'Sure, if he asks.'

Niolava nodded slowly, watching Shiho closely. 'Has something happened between the two of you? Mr. Jule hasn't been back for almost a week.'

Shiho nodded. 'Don't worry Niolava, we're fine.'

Niolava nodded. 'Very well. Please send my regards to Miss Hahnenfuss. I would make something, a basket of cookies or some goodies, but I don't know if Miss Hahnenfuss has a special diet she has to follow.'

Shiho shook her head. 'She doesn't. You can make her those famous oatmeal raisin cookies of yours when she gets better.'

Niolava smile. 'Then I'll have to go buy some eggs.'

'I'll see you guys later.' Giving them a brief wave, Shiho turned and left through the garage doors.

'Where are you going?' Azuiles popped up from behind the black sedan.

'Jeez, you scared me!' Shiho jumped.

Azuiles sneered. 'You never get startled, what's up? Something wrong with lover boy?'

Shiho rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. 'Mind your own business Azuiles.'

Azuiles raised his eyebrows. 'Definitely something to do with lover boy.'

Ignoring him, Shiho climbed into the car and slammed the door, gunning the engine. She was about to reverse out of the garage when Azuiles knocked on her window.

'What?' Shiho snapped, rolling the window down.

Azuiles just smirked at her. 'Tell Geherin I said good luck.'

Her eyes softening, Shiho nodded and reached out one hand, ruffling his hair. 'You know I hate you and love you at the same time don't you?'

Azuiles shrugged. 'It's in our blood, I'm sure you hate and love my brother too.'

'Shut it smarty pants.' With that, Shiho closed the window and steered out of the parking lot, waving at Azuiles before the garage doors closed. Taking a deep breath, she steered down the road, opening all four windows to get some fresh air. Much needed fresh air.

With thoughts occupying your mind and you desperately trying to push them away, time passed by slowly and the past week had been a complete torture for her and pathetically, it made this ride seem twice as long.

Parking her car in front of Aprillius Sacred Hospital, Shiho slammed the door shut with all the force she could muster, trying to hold herself back from kicking the door all together.

Whirling around, she tried to calm herself down as she walked through the automatic glass door, too busy concentrating that she didn't catch the turning heads as she walked down the hallway into the elevator.

'Shiho.' Aviar, Geherin's board in his hand.

'Shiho.' Geherin smiled and held out one hand.

'How's it going?' Shiho asked, sitting down on the bed beside Geherin.

'We're doing good.' Aviar said, setting the board back down. 'She's scheduled for operation in half an hour, so we're going to have to transfer you downstairs soon Geherin.'

'I have to do one thing first.' Geherin said. 'Get out.'

'Me?' Aviar frowned. 'Why me?'

'Because we're going to talk about something girly and I don't want anyone interrupting us, so you have to stay out there.' Geherin replied quickly.

'You want me to guard the door for you?' Aviar asked incredulously.

'Yes!' Geherin said, waving her hand in the air. 'Go!'

Grumbling under his breath, Aviar stomped out of the ward and closed the door quietly behind his back.

'You kicked him out?' Shiho laughed, taking Geherin's hand. 'You are so the only one he listens to.'

Geherin snorted. 'I do that all the time, he's my slave.'

Shiho snickered. 'Your slave huh? How do you plan on thanking him when you get the hell out of here?'

Geheirn shrugged. 'I have some ideas.'

'Like?' Shiho raised her eyebrows.

'I'll tell you when I get out of the OR, but now, I want to give you something in case I never get out of there alive.' Geherin said in a rushed voice, reaching for the nightstand beside her.

Shiho frowned. 'If you say that again I'm going to leave.'

Rolling her eyes, Geherin set the blue box on her lap. 'Shiho, we've been through this and you know there are risks, a big risk.'

Shiho snorted. 'Party pooper.'

'Anyway.' Geherin cleared her throat and extended both her arms with the box in both hands. 'Here you go, your late wedding present.'

Shiho blinked down at the box. 'A wedding present?'

Geherin nodded proudly. 'It's a bit late, but better be late than never don't you say?'

Opening the box with both hands, Shiho stared down at it for a few moments before lifting the two dolls up together. One had silver hair and was in a suit while the other had long brunette hair with a white wedding gown and a veil.

It was more than obvious, the two dolls that were sewn together were Shiho and Yzak.

'This is what you've been doing all this time?' Shiho asked, looking up from the dolls.

'I had to give you something for your wedding, you are my only sister.' Geherin said, fingering the veil on the girl doll. 'I did already miss your wedding.'

'I really don't know what to say Geherin.' Shiho murmured, holding the dolls up. 'They look beautiful. Thank you.'

'My blessings to you.' Geherin smiled, taking Shiho's hand into hers. 'Tell me something Shiho.'

Shiho looked up. 'Anything.'

'Are you happy?' Geherin asked softly.

Shiho stared at her for a while before smiling. 'I'm pregnant Geherin.'

Geherin stared at her as if she had grown to heads. 'You're pregnant?'

Shiho smiled and nodded. 'You're gong to have a niece or nephew soon, so you better get out of that OR alive.'

A wide smile spread crossed Geherin's face as she threw her arms around Shiho. 'I'm so happy for you.'

'Yes…' Shiho closed her eyes, returning the embrace tightly, feeling her eyes sting. 'You better get well soon because I'm going to need all the help I can get with the baby.'

'Have you seen a gynecologist yet?' Geherin asked quickly. 'You should, I mean, just to check out the baby and all, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?'

Shiho laughed. 'Look how excited you are! I only took the pregnancy test a week ago, I doubt that I'm pregnant for over a month, but I will see a gynecologist soon.'

Geherin sighed in relief. 'Shiho Hahnenfuss having a baby with Yzak Jule, your kid is so going to get laid…'

'Geherin!' Shiho cried. 'I can't believe you just said that!'

Geherin stuck her tongue out. 'I blame it on Aviar.'

Shiho shook her head and laughed. 'I blame it on Aviar too.'

'Blame me?' Aviar came in again. 'For what?'

'For teaching my sister how to talk dirty.' Shiho smirked, giving Aviar a light punch.

Aviar shrugged. 'Your sister is too innocent, someone has to teach her all that, might as well be me, I'm dirty already.'

'Probably the dirtiest among all the interns too Dr. Deco.' Dr. Lazensky stepped in with a small smile.

Aviar grumbled while Dr. Lazensky reached for Geherin's board. 'Are we all set and ready to go Geherin? Ready to get the hell out of here for a change?'

'Ready than ever doctor.' Geherin smiled.

'Someone's in a good mood.' Dr. Lazensky commented.

'There's no reason I shouldn't be.' Geherin turned and gave Shiho's hand a squeeze.

'You're going to be fine.' Shiho said softly.'

'She's in good hands.' Dr. Lazensky said. 'We should prep her for surgery now.'

'I'm all set.' Geherin said, nodding

'Will you be here?' Aviar asked as Shiho stood back.

Shiho nodded. 'I'll be here the whole time.'

'It's going to be a very long surgery.' Charlea warned. 'We might get into the night and all.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'You're talking to a person who has seventy-two hour shifts onboard battle ships during the war.'

Aviar shrugged as he started pushing the bed. 'Sorry, forgot you were one of those warriors I should salute.'

'How's your transfer going by the way?' Geherin asked as Shiho took her hand.

'I honestly don't know, but I should get word soon.' Shiho replied. Very soon. When they reached the entrance of the operating room, they stopped. 'Hang in there okay?'

Geherin smiled up at her weakly. 'I'll try.'

'Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her.' Aviar said. 'It'll be okay.'

'Good luck.' Shiho said softly. Leaning down, she kissed Geherin on the forehead. 'You still have a lot to look forward too.'

'I'll see you later then.' Geherin whispered.

Nodding at Aviar, Shiho stepped back and watched as the team of nurses wheeled her into the operating room. Taking a deep breath, Shiho couldn't help but hold her hands together tightly, gulping down the big lump in her throat.

When the lights to the operating room turned on, Shiho exhaled loudly and turned around. She paused at the sight of her Father standing there, still in his council suit.

'How is she?' Agrip asked softly.

'She's getting another heart transplant.' Shiho said in a low voice. 'Thanks for asking.'

Agrip sighed. 'Shiho, you know I didn't mean to – '

'Didn't mean to what?' Shiho asked curtly. 'Didn't mean to neglect Geherin after Mother died? Didn't mean to use busy as an excuse to not come home when we needed you most? Didn't mean to use your daughter's marriage as a political strategy?'

Agrip stared at her daughter. 'What am I to you?'

Shiho turned her head abruptly. 'I don't know and I don't want to care anymore.'

'Has Yzak talked to you about the situation yet?' Agrip asked quietly.

'No.' Shiho said curtly. 'And frankly, I don't think I want to care anymore. I'm broken Father, literally broken, I can't stoop any lower, I've hit rock bottom.'

Rock bottom. That was a really strong word.

Agrip too a deep breath. 'I saw Wyleed today and he told me he talked to Yzak and apparently he's going to – '

'I don't want to know!' Shiho cried, throwing her hands up. 'I don't want to know! It's over!'

'Shiho – '

'No!' Shiho put her hands to her ears. 'I don't want to care anymore, I can't take it anymore!' Pushing past her Father, she flounced down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. Pushing the doors to the stairways, she flew down the stairs until she reached the ground floor. Running out into the gardens, she hid behind a big oak tree, panting. Sliding down onto the grass patches, she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face, tears overflowing.

Little did she have the time to notice that Yzak was standing at the back doors of the hospital wing, wanting to step forward but holding back. Painfully holding back.

* * *

'I'm still alive?' Geherin whispered as she stared at Shiho. 

Shiho smiled. 'Look who's here?'

Turning her head slightly, Geherin widened her eyes at the sight of Agrip. 'Papa, you were here the whole time?'

Agrip nodded, taking Geherin's hand. 'You've made it again Geherin, I'm proud of you.'

'How long has it been?' Geherin asked, turning to Shiho.

'Thirteen hours.' Shiho replied. 'Aviar has been here the whole time.'

'Where is he now?' Geherin asked weakly.

'He's in the call room, he almost dropped dead after the surgery.' Shiho said softly. 'He's going to come and check on you soon.'

Geherin nodded, smiling. 'I hope he comes soon.'

'So, who is this Aviar?' Agrip asked.

Taking a deep breath, Shiho stood up. 'You have a lot of explaining to do young lady, I'll leave you with Father.'

'Are you going to come back soon?' Geherin asked.

'Of course I will silly.' Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Shiho turned and left the room. Closing the door quietly behind her, Shiho felt her heart pound in her ears. Geherin was alive, she made it.

Exhaling loudly, Shiho walked down the stairs and found herself getting off at the same floor she did every time. Walking up to the huge ward, Shiho smiled at the babies through the glass panel, touching the glass unconsciously. Sliding her hand down the panel, she touched her abdomen.

What was she going to do? What in the world was she going to do?

Shiho snapped back to reality when something hit her arm. Turning, she found herself staring into the same cobalt blue eyes she stared into for the past two months in bed.

'What are you doing here?' Shiho asked, trying to hold her voice together.

'Coffee.' Yzak held the paper cup up to her. 'You need it.'

Taking a deep breath, Shiho grabbed the red paper cup from him and turned to the glass panel again. 'What are you doing here?'

'I heard from Azuiles that Geherin was having the heart transplant, so I thought I'd – '

'She's fine.' Shiho said curtly. 'You can go now.'

'Shiho – ' Yzak made a grab for her arm when she turned around. 'We have to – '

'No, we don't.' Shiho said firmly. Flinging his arm away, she charged down the hallway, throwing the untouched paper cup into the trash can on her way forcefully.

'Shiho, just hear me out!' Racking his hands through his hair violently, he rushed after her.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Shiho's voice echoed down the stairs. 'I don't want to know because you are the one who gets to make the decision.'

'Shiho – '

'I don't get to make any of the decisions so what's the point in me knowing anything at all?' Shiho cried, marching down the hallway of the recovery wing.

Gritting his teeth, Yzak grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around, oblivious of the heads that started to turn at their direction. 'Here me out Shiho, we have to talk about this! This is our problem and – '

'It's is not my problem.' Shiho seethed, pushing him away. 'This is your problem, you're the one who got someone else pregnant, Gazelle Wyleed pregnant. From day one I was just a puppet, a puppet of you, and my Father's convenience.'

'Are you saying you did all this out of pure reason?' Yzak asked quietly. 'Purely because of your Father's political situation?'

'Yes.' Shiho said sharply.

Yzak stared at her for a while. 'Liar.'

'Don't do this!' Shiho snapped. 'Just, just let me hate you! You've made a perfect opportunity for me to hate you, just let me hate you for Christ's sake! I knew that this marriage, if it's even a marriage at all, was going to end somewhere down the road. I was the world's biggest idiot to actually sleep with you, to actually let myself indulge in this façade of a marriage. It's not a marriage, it's just a political convenience, don't deny it! Don't start acting like you care because you don't!'

Taking a deep breath, Yzak pulled at his hair and leaned against the wall. 'You are right.'

Her fist balled tightly, Shiho turned away. 'Just, just let things take their course, just do what you have to do. This is what I got myself into and I'm fully aware of the consequences.'

Yzak was about to open his mouth again when the door to the ward opened.

'Hey.' Aviar smirked at Shiho. 'Your sister was wondering where you were. You must be Shiho's husband. Come in.'

Yzak shot a glance at Shiho. 'I don't think – '

'Come on, don't be such a girl.' Rolling his eyes, Aviar held the door open.

Sighing, Shiho turned to Yzak. 'Come on, you've never met my sister before anyway.'

'Fine.' Yzak muttered, following her into the ward.

Turning from the window, Geherin smiled at them. 'Hello, I've never seen you in person.'

'Yzak Jule.' Yzak hesitated a bit before taking Geherin's hand and shaking it gently.

'You two look good together.' Geherin said softly. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't come to your wedding.'

'I'm sure you gave us your blessings.' Yzak said.

'My sister's great isn't she?' Geherin whispered.

Yzak looked at her for a few moments before nodding. 'Yes, she's great.'

Letting out the breath she had been holding unconsciously, Shiho ran one hand through her bangs. 'I better go now, I have to return a call, I got a message this morning about my transfer.'

Yzak turned abruptly. 'Really? I never got any notification.'

Shiho cocked her head. 'Why would you get any notification? You're not my commander anymore, you weren't when we got married three months ago.'

Sighing, Yzak grabbed her arm. 'I'll take you home.'

'I drove!' Shiho protested as he dragged her out of the ward.

'I know.' Yzak seethed.

'I'll come tomorrow!' Shiho called over her shoulder before Yzak shut the door behind them.

'Well, they seem…' Aviar's voice trailed as he crossed his arms.

Geherin sighed. 'Aviar, can you do something for me?'

Aviar smiled down at her. 'Anything.'

'I want to write a letter, can you get me some stationary.' Geherin asked softly.

'Sure'. Aviar uncrossed his arms. 'Anything else?'

Geherin shook her head.

'Hang in there.' Aviar said softly, leaning over her bed. 'If everything goes well, you're going to be out of here. Just two five days, make it through these five days, and you're going to be good as new.'

Geherin smiled and nodded, closing her eyes. 'I'll try.'

Smiling, Aviar gave her hair a slight ruffle. 'I'll be back.'

Nodding, Geherin watched at Aviar left the room. Closing her eyes, she waited for the pain to pass in her chest. She tried to relax as she started feeling her energy drain.

She'd try, but never in her life has she been this sure that something was going to go seriously wrong in the near future.

* * *

It was raining outside, it was an artificial hurricane. The news said that there was some programming issues and they were trying to fix it, but until then, they'd have to stick with the rain. 

Turning away from the window, Shiho opened the closet, wanting to find something to throw over her thin chimes. She paused and instead, stared at Yzak's old red ZAFT uniform. Taking it off the rack, she wrapped it around her shoulders. She had the same one, but it felt different, it had his scent.

Holding the collar close to her nose, Shiho turned and fell on the bed. It was the same scent she smelled in the past two months, when she'd bury her face into his neck of the night's passion and fall asleep. It would surround her, make her feel safe and at the same time very insecure. It was a very weird feeling.

She missed this scent terribly.

'_Shiho, hear me out!' _

Closing her eyes, Shiho bit her lip. Yzak had wanted to tell her something, he had wanted to talk to her about the situation. He was starting to care, really care. If it were in the past, he'd just breeze past everything without her knowing, without bothering to even notify her.

It started to scare her, Yzak caring. She only had herself to blame, she was in the one who insisted on having sex with him in the first place. She knew that even if Yzak started caring, their marriage would end somewhere down the road because it was an unhealthy one, they started out with serious deficiency. She had braced herself for this, but it still hurt bad.

'What is it?' She had asked Yzak that morning, sitting up with the sheets pulled to her chest. He had been staring at her, staring into her eyes.

'Don't look at me like that.' She had whispered, feeling her heart pound.

'She's pregnant.' Yzak had said quietly.

'Who?'

'Gazelle Wyleed.'

She didn't even ask if it was his, she didn't dare ask. She already knew the answer anyway, so why bother letting Yzak stab her again. The first strike was brutal enough.

After that short conversation, Yzak had left the room, leaving her behind. They didn't see each other for a week, didn't talk to each other, not even a phone call. It was like turning back time, but this time, it was even more unbearable because she had unconsciously put her heart into this unhealthy relationship and she had only herself to blame.

A little voice inside her head urged her to let Yzak finish what he wanted to say at the hospital, urged her to give herself a chance, urged her to let herself hope that Yzak would really turn around and actually look at her. It wasn't that she didn't want to listen to him, if she could, she'd go up to him and say 'pick me, choose me… love me.'

But she couldn't, she wasn't in the position to anymore. It was heartbreaking, she was the world's biggest idiot to let emotion creep through and secretly hope that Yzak would someday give her something in return.

Stupid.

Taking the wedding ring off her finger, she stared at the name inside it. 'Don't give me hope.' She whispered, her vision blurring. 'Just don't give me hope Yzak, don't give me hope and then take it away.'

She closed her eyes, letting the ring slide down her palm, feeling a single stream of tears slide down her face. Sometimes she'd wish that sleep would never end for her, that she could just close her eyes and live in her beautiful dream forever, where no one would be hurt, where she'd be happy.

All she wanted was some sort of happiness, was it just too much to ask for?

Maybe it was too much. Maybe… maybe…

'Mrs. Jule!' a knock made Shiho jump up in surprise. She stared at the door for a few moments before looking down at the ring. Swallowing, she slipped it back on and stood up.

'Yes?' Shiho opened the door and saw Niolava standing there with the telephone in hand.

'Your call.' Niolava said, handing the phone to her.

'The phone rang?' Shiho scratched her forehead.

'You must have fallen asleep.' Niolava smiled. 'You must have been really tired.'

'I was.' Shiho nodded. 'I was… thank you.'

'No problem.'

Closing the door behind her, Shiho leaned against it and held the phone up to her ear. 'Hahnenfuss speaking.'

'Major Hahnenfuss, this is ZAFT personnel, I'm calling to see if you – '

'I won't change my mind.' Shiho said quickly. 'I've made my decision.'

'Are you sure? I mean, this is a very big change and I'm sure Commander Jule will – '

'This has nothing to do with him.' Shiho interrupted. 'I will take care of my personal affairs before the transfer, everything can be done according to schedule.'

'Major, you might want to – '

'I've made my decision.' Shiho said quietly. 'I won't repeat myself again.'

'Very well, I'll see that it's taken care of as soon as possible.'

'Thank you.' Shiho said in relief.

'Have a good day.'

Disconnecting the phone, Shiho slid down to the floor and stared at it. Reaching out one hand, she touched her abodmen. It was best to keep it to herself, that way, he wouldn't have second thoughts, he would be able to make a firm and clear cut decision.

He had to make it.

'You're pathetic, you know that Hahnenfuss?' Shiho murmured, leaning her head against the door. Just pathetic.

She almost fell asleep again when the phone suddenly rang.

'It better not be personal again.' Shiho grunted as she answered the phone. 'Hello?'

'Shiho?'

Shiho frowned at the coarse voice. 'Hello? Who is this?'

'It's Aviar.'

Shiho felt her heart stop. 'Yes?'

'Geherin died ten minutes ago.'

* * *

'Well, I guess Lamar Wyleed really wants you to marry his daughter.' Tossing today's newspaper onto the shiny conference table, Ted Elthman sat down on the chair, tapping his fingers on the shiny surface. 

'He said he'd do anything, I'm not surprised.' Yzak said quietly, leaning against the table with his arms crossed.

'How's Shiho taking it?' Ted asked, looking at both Yzak and Agrip. He sighed heavily when they said nothing. 'I told you this was a bad idea, right from the very beginning.'

'We didn't have a choice.' Agrip insisted. 'If we didn't do something, Lamar Wyleed will eat him alive, mark my words and Ezaria will find a way to kill the both of us.'

Ted shrugged. 'Well, we've sort of proven the fact that Lamar Wyleed still wants to find a way to eat him alive and there's still a chance Ezaria would find a way to kill us.'

'Excuse me, but am I still that vulnerable in the council?' Yzak asked. 'I mean, I can take whatever he throws at me.'

Agrip stared at him for a few seconds before opening his mouth. 'Even this? You got Gazelle Wyleed pregnant, Lamar Wyleed's daughter. This is his trump card and now that it's gone to the public, he's not going to give up until you side him.'

'Well, if he thinks that I'm going to marry his daughter because of this pregnancy then he's got another thing coming.' Yzak said quietly.

'So you're not going to divorce Shiho?' Ted asked carefully, shooting a glance at Agrip.

'We had a deal and Shiho's aware of it.' Agrip said quietly. 'She'd agree, if you want to.'

Yzak stared at Agrip for a while before standing straight. 'I've been thinking to myself these few days…' his voice trailed as he looked away. 'We're bastards, I'm a bastard.'

Agrip raised his eyebrows. 'Because I'm using my daughter and you're using your former subordinate?'

'Comrade.' Yzak said quietly. 'She was my comrade.'

Agrip sighed. 'I was bluffing when I said Shiho would listen to what I say. It's true that she listens to me a lot, but I never, ever expected her to agree to this marriage, I never expected her to.'

Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'What do you mean by that?'

Agrip looked at him in the eye. 'That's for you to interpret Yzak.'

Yzak could only look away in response. 'I was afraid you'd say that.' Exhaling loudly, he turned and headed for the door.

'Think about it Yzak.' Agrip called before he closed the door.

'Seriously?' Ted eyed Agrip.

Agrip stared at the door and sighed. 'I'm afraid they've already got an answer.' They stood there in silence until Agrip's cell phone rang.

Outside, Yzak fought the urge to throw his fist into the wall. Stomping into the elevator, he pressed the button with brutal force, watching as the elevator door close until a hand slipped in. Yzak frowned as Gazelle stepped into the lift.

'What are you doing here?' Yzak asked.

Gazelle stared at him. 'My Father.'

Yzak turned and gave her a smile. 'So, you found another way to make my life more complicated?'

'You put yourself into this situation Yzak Jule, don't blame me for it.' Gazelle said quietly.

Glaring at her, Yzak suddenly seized her arm and threw her against the wall, trapping her with both hands, ignoring her cry of pain. 'Don't you think I don't know what you and your pathetic Father are up to Gazelle Wyleed.'

Gazelle stared up at Yzak, trying to suck in the shock. 'You're hurting me, I'm pregnant with your – '

'Bullshit.' Yzak seethed. 'Fucking bullshit.' At that, Gazelle's voice caught in her mouth.

'No one can make me do something if I don't want to.' Yzak said in a dangerously low voice. 'I married Shiho Hahnenfuss because I saw a benefit in me, that's why I agreed and most important thing? Someone asked me. I may have seemed reluctant to do so but no one threatened me, unlike you and your Father. I can tell you right now that if I don't want a girl I fuck pregnant, I won't let her, and you are no exception Gazelle Wyleed.'

Gazelle stared up at him in shock. 'How dare you – '

'Think, before you say anything.' Yzak interrupted, taking a step back. 'Or your words will come back and bite you in the ass.'

The elevator chimed and the door opened with Alden standing there. 'Ah, Jule.'

'Tayne.' Yzak acknowledged briefly.

Alden narrowed his eyes. 'You might want a heads up, the reporters are flocking the entrance. You might want to take Miss Wyleed and leave from the side entrances.'

Shooting a glare at him, Yzak turned and eyed Gazelle. 'Have a nice day Miss Wyleed.'

Stepping out of the lift, Yzak charged down the foyer.

'Mr. Jule, you might want to – ' A security guard came up to him.

'My car is parked up front, I don't see the need.' Yzak interrupted. He squinted his eyes slightly when the flock of anticipating reporters swarmed up to him.

'Mr. Jule, do you have anything to say about today's headlines?' a reporter asked, sticking his recorder into Yzak's face.

'Does Mrs. Jule know about it? How does she feel about Gazelle Wyleed pregnant with your child? Did she know beforehand?'

'Did you continue an affair with Gazelle Wyleed after your marriage?'

'Please say a few words Mr. Jule.'

'Mr. Jule – '

Ignoring the reporters, he stormed across the parking lot in the pouring rain. Climbing into his car, he slammed the door shut and gunned the engine, almost running his car across the crowd of reporters as he steered out of the parking lot full speed. He wandered aimlessly, from small streets to highways to the suburbs. Not wanting anyone to disturb him and make him snap, he had turned off his cell phone and turned the music of his stereo wide up. It was almost midnight when he found himself parking his car back into the shed of the Jule Manor. Killing the engine, he sat there in silence.

What was he doing?

'What in the fuck are you doing?'

Turning, Yzak saw Azuiles standing there with his arms crossed. He stared at him for a while before climbing out of his car, slamming the door shut.

'What are you doing here Azuiles?' Yzak muttered, locking his car.

Azuiles looked at him briefly before shaking his head. 'You know, I think it's safe to say that you're more of a bastard than me now Yzak.'

Yzak glared at him, racking his already dried hair. 'And what is that supposed to mean Azuiles?'

'Geherin died today.' Azuiles said shortly. At that Yzak stared at him, stunned.

'She – '

'Yeah, she had a transplant yesterday, and died today.' Azuiles scowled.

Yzak took a deep breath. 'How's she doing?'

'Oh, she's doing great.' Azuiles sneered. 'After she got off the phone, she handed it to Niolava, told her her sister just died and locked herself in the bathroom.'

Yzak frowned. 'Azuiles, I'm not in the mood for sarcasm.'

Azuiles shrugged. 'So are you in the mood to be punched? Because I can do it now.'

'Azuiles – '

'Scratch it.' Azuiles said quietly. 'You're worse than me. I never thought you could be but you are.'

'You don't know anything Azuiles.' Yzak muttered.

'Maybe I don't,' Azuiles admitted, 'but I believe what I see, and what I see right now is my brother grinding a knife into a dying heart.' Reaching for his back pocket, he whipped out a folded piece of newspaper and threw it to Yzak. 'You don't always have a second chance, that's what I learnt from Shiho.'

Yzak could just stand there and watched Azuiles hop into his convertible. Before he reversed out of the shed, he opened his mouth. 'You can't compare the two.'

Azuiles looked at him in the eye. 'It's not the problem of whether you can or can't, it's the problem of whether want or don't want.'

The shed went deathly quiet again when Azuiles steered out of the shed. Opening the newspaper, he glanced at it briefly before tossing it into the trash can.

Climbing up the stairs two at a time, Yzak reached the master bedroom and hesitated before opening the door. Finding Shiho sitting at her dressing table, Yzak closed the door behind him and stared at her in the mirror.

'Where were you?' Shiho asked in a low voice after a few moments of silence.

The accusation was obvious in her voice and Yzak suddenly found it beyond irritating. 'Do I have to report my whereabouts to you? Just because you're my wife doesn't mean – '

'It was a simple question.' Shiho interrupted quietly, still staring at him in the mirror. 'Where were you Yzak?'

Yzak turned away abruptly at the nakedness of her stare. 'I –

'What did I do wrong?' Shiho whispered, narrowing her trembling eyes.

Yzak's eyebrows furrowed. 'What?'

Standing up, she turned and faced him. 'There's no pleasing anyone.'

Yzak gulped down the lump in his throat. 'She died?'

'She died.' Shiho repeated, nodding. 'My only sister died, she died today. They said it was a stroke, a clot on the sutures, traveled up to her brain and stopped circulation … all that medical talk.'

Yzak looked away abruptly. At that, Shiho laughed bitterly. 'She died alone… alone, like me.'

Yzak sighed loudly and racked one hand through his hair. 'Shiho, I – '

Holding back the tears that threatened to overflow since this morning, Shiho rushed forward and threw her arms around Yzak, crushing her lips onto his. He stood there frozen for a split second before letting his instincts react. He pulled away when Shiho started undoing his tie.

'Shiho – ' Yzak tried to make her stop.

Ignoring him, she ripped off his tie and pushed his long blue coat over his shoulders. 'Fuck me, I want you to fuck me now!' Grabbing his face, she crushed her lips onto his again before he could open his mouth.

She wanted to vent her frustration, she wanted an outlet. She needed it and in the past two months, sex was basically the only thing he could afford to offer. Why should he hesitate?

Because he wanted to talk.

Ignoring the little voice in his head, Yzak reached for the thin straps of her chemise and ripped it off her. He let her push off his white shirt and undo his trousers before lifting her up by the waist. Feeling his way to the bed, he pushed her into the sheets, ripping off her bra on the way.

For the first time, he felt bitterness, he was bitter of the fact that he was just an outlet, they were just having sex to relieve frustration. He had done this countless times, but why was it particularly disturbing now? Because he started to care?

Was this how she felt for the past two months?

Feeling sweat drip down onto his face, Yzak opened his eyes and found Shiho staring into him as their climax slowly subsided. Pulling herself away from him, she collapsed on top of him. He stared at the ceiling for a while, hesitating before lacing his right hand with her left hand, feeling for her wedding ring. They stayed there in silence, neither daring to speak, neither daring to move, knowing that this fragile moment would shatter any moment.

They stayed there, staring into the darkness, listening to the beating of the rain outside until it slowly subsided. The sun started to shine into the room when Shiho squeezed his hand.

'What did you say?' Yzak furrowed his eyebrows, wide awake the whole time but didn't trust himself to be, didn't trust his ears.

'I want to leave.' Shiho whispered, her face turned away from him.

Yzak felt his throat tighten. 'What?'

'I'm tired Yzak.' Shiho said quietly.

There was a long moment of intense silence as Yzak tightened his grip on Shiho's hand. 'What do you want?'

Shiho watched as the sun shone into the room. 'I want a divorce.'

Yzak still had his hand around hers tightly. Swallowing, Shiho forced herself to continue as she tried to hold back the tears. 'If this marriage is a game, then I'm the loser. The stakes are too high and I've already lost. Please.'

'What were the stakes?' Yzak asked quietly.

Closing her eyes, Shiho bit her lip. 'Please.'

At the second 'please', Yzak knew that it was over, Yzak knew that no matter how tight he held onto her hand, she'd leave. So he let go of her hand.

He let her go.

His mind was in a blur as Shiho climbed off the bed. The warmth was gone and he could only watch through the blinding sunlight as she changed, took off her wedding ring and left. He stayed in the bed, staring at the door Shiho had left through, staring into space until the sunlight disappeared and the moonlight shone through. Forcing himself out of the bed, he showered, dressed and took his car for a spin, ending up in a pub for the first time in two months, finding Dearka there and forcing him to do shots with him. He didn't know what happened later, all he knew was he got pissed drunk and found himself lying on the same bed god knows how many hours later.

That's when he found the divorce papers lying on the dressing table. It hit him then that it was real, they were going to divorce, just like that. There wasn't going to even be a handshake, a goodbye, the divorce came as fast as the marriage.

It would come, he saw it come, they both saw it come. It was the inevitable, but why was he hesitating? Why did a voice in his mind tell him to just rip the paper?

He signed it anyway, his reason told him to sign it, he had to.

'What's this?' Nioalava asked when Yzak gave her the brown envelop.

'Express.' Yzak said in a flat voice. 'I need it sent in by express.'

'What is this?' Niolava repeated, looking at Yzak with furrowed eyebrows.

'Divorce papers.' Yzak said curtly. 'Shiho and I are getting a divorce'

Niolava widened her eyes. 'A divorce? But – ' They both turned when the door bell rang.

Walking towards the huge mahogany double doors, Yzak answered it, finding Aviar standing there with a blue box in hand.

'Geherin told me to give you this if she didn't make it.' Aviar said quietly. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a white envelop and placed it on top of the box. 'She wants you to read it.'

Taking the box, Yzak didn't even bother to say thank you as he turned and went up the stairs two at a time. Stepping into his room, he slammed the door shut and dropped to the floor. Placing the box between his knees, he opened it and found two dolls sitting there. Reaching for the groom, he blinked, realizing that the two were sewn together. Taking them out, he pushed the box aside and set them down, staring at them.

It was Shiho and him, as a couple, as newlyweds.

Reaching for the letter that had his name written on it in elegant cursive writing, Yzak felt his hands tremble as he ripped it open and unfolded the cream colored piece of paper.

_Yzak, _

_You might find it weird that I'm writing a letter to you. I would have said these words to you in person but if you're reading this letter, than it's most likely that I've left. I really wanted to say these words to you in person, but I figure God has other plans in store for me. _

_I don't know if anyone told you before, but we were briefly engaged when we were still kids. Your Mother broke it off before you had a chance to know yet little did she anticipate a need for political union between our family. When my Father told me he wanted Shiho to marry you instead of me, I tried to stop him, I tried to persuade him but he told me that if she didn't want to, she'd refuse. I reluctantly agreed but still tried to stop her from hearing about my Father's preposition. Deep down, I knew she'd refuse it if she really didn't want to, so I was really surprised when she agreed. _

_I was worried, please understand that she is my only baby sister, the only close family I have after our Mother died. I have been a burden to her, to my family since child birth and she had been with me all these years, she's truly my rock. When she visited me at the hospital, she'd smile, but I saw that her eyes were dead. After about a month, I was on the verge of asking her what happened but that was when she started to really smile again, she started to gain life again in her eyes. _

_Her eyes told me that there was hope, that you were giving her hope. Were you? Are you? I hope so. There's not a lot I can do for my sister, yet you can do so much. Seeing you at the hospital today, hearing you say 'Yes, she's great' really made my heart rejoice, it was genuine, I saw it in your eyes, I heard it in your voice. _

_She's' my only sister and she's weak and fragile inside. Now that she's pregnant, please take extra care of her as I will no longer be able to. I trust that you will, and I trust that one day, she will find happiness within this complicated marriage that started off so badly. _

_Please tell my sister that I love her, and please tell her that you will love her too. _

_Geherin Hahnenfuss_

_6th December, 72_

**  
End of Chapter 5  
**_Next Update: 23rd June, 2006_

**A/N:** Late update, killing of Geherin and making Yzak and Shiho divorce... boy do people want to kill me now. First of all, sorry for the late update, I was busy moving and assembling furniture and unpacking for the past week plus I didn't have internet connection the first few days of this month. Anyway, the good news is, the story is only half way through, so there's still plenty of room to hope for a happy ending...

Enjoy.


	7. Ch 6: From First Base

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Mr. and Mrs. Jule' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. _

GSEED Singles Series  
**Mr. and Mrs. Jule  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 6: From First Base...**

_**You fell in love with me when you shouldn't have  
**_**_You left me behind to think about you day and night_**

_4 years later / C.E. 76 / December 4_

'Well, we're here.' He turned and took her hand. 'Shiho?'

She stared down at her hand, stared down at her fourth finger where a ring used to sit. The hand that was now wrapped around hers, however, was not a familiar hand.

'Shiho? Are you okay?'

Blinking, Shiho turned and stared into light brown eyes. For a moment, she asked herself who he was. 'I'm sorry Sassi, I dazed out a little.'

Smiling, Sassi squeezed her hand. 'We don't have to do it if you don't want to, I mean, we have only, after all, been going out for two weeks and – '

Snatching her hand away from his, Shiho grabbed his chin and turned him to face her. 'You talk to much Sassi.'

A few moments later, they stumbled into the dark apartment, trying to get each other's clothes off as they felt their way to Shiho's bedroom.

'That's not my room!' Shiho giggled when they hit a door.

'You have a roommate?' Sassi said breathlessly against her neck as he reached down and undid her pants.

'Yeah.' Shiho arched her body towards him when he dug his hands into her panties.

'Wouldn't she hear?' Sassi murmured.

'You really do talk too much.' Reaching for the doorknob of her room, Shiho pushed the door open and they stumbled into the room, barely closing the door behind them.

She was unbelievably horny right now, she needed sex, she just needed sex…

Falling onto the bed completely stripped, Shiho pulled Sassi close to her body and wrapped one leg around his waist, sliding it down his thigh encouragingly. She couldn't help but lean her head back and gasp when he cupped her warmth. Feeling him trail kisses down her body and past her navel, Shiho closed her eyes, concentrating on the erotic flicking over her most sensitive spot. Reaching down her hands, she dug them into his hair.

Something was wrong. He had curly hair. He was supposed to have straight hair, straight silky shoulder length hair.

'You're beautiful.'

Opening her eyes, Shiho found herself staring into light brown eyes. Something was wrong, didn't he have sharp cobalt blue eyes?

Widening her eyes, she suddenly felt nauseous as something hard brushed past her. Something was wrong, everything was wrong.

Gulping, Shiho made a grab for his shoulders before he had a chance to enter and pushed him away so hard he almost fell off the bed.

'What the – ' Before his mind could process what happened, Sassi saw Shiho make a grab for her robe on her coat tree.

'I'm sorry.' Was all he could hear before Shiho slammed the door shut. Realizing that he had got himself seriously turned on, Sassi cursed and fell onto the bed.

Outside in the living room, Shiho tried to catch her breath as she put on her robe, tightening the strap around her waist. Her legs trembling, she made her way to the living room and sat down. She stared up at the ceiling for a while before burying her face into her knees. Hearing the door of her room click open, she jerked slightly but refused to look up.

'I guess… it's over then isn't it?' Sassi asked quietly as he picked up his shirt that had been discarded on the way.

Looking up, Shiho bit her lip. 'I'm so sorry, it's just – '

'It's not that I didn't see it coming Shiho.' Sassi murmured, shrugging on the wrinkled shirt. 'There's someone else?'

Shiho stared at him for a while before shaking her head. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't me.' Sassi said softly. 'You're a great girl, with the exception of turning me on and pushing me away.'

Shiho looked down. 'If it's any consolation, you're not the only one.'

Sassi laughed shortly. 'In a weird way, that is a consolation.' Buttoning the last button, he shrugged on his jacket and looked down at Shiho. 'I guess this is the part where we say goodbye then.'

Shiho nodded. 'Goodbye Sassi.'

Sassi smirked back at her. 'Goodbye Shiho.'

As the door closed behind Sassi quietly, Shiho sighed heavily, more of relief than guilt. Leaning back, she stared at the ceiling again, her hands lying on either side of her thigh. Closing her eyes, she shook her head.

'You did it again?'

Opening her eyes, Shiho turned her head and saw her roommate and friend Vena Poisa standing there with her arms crossed. She had on a seriously oversized white tank top and black silk boxers on and her curly blonde hair was all over her head in a mess.

Shiho was about to open her mouth when the lights to the living room suddenly flicked on. Squinting her eyes, she sat straight. 'Jeez, a little heads up would be nice.'

'Who's penis did you break this time?' A male voice asked.

Rolling her eyes, Vena turned and glared at her boyfriend. 'Shut up.'

Shrugging, Nix Loweia strolled to the open kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. 'Hey, it's not the first time, quoting you.'

Gripping her straight fringes, Shiho groaned into her lap. 'One of these days I'm just going to kick his sorry ass out of this door!'

'Yeah, right Major, I wonder who's apartment this is.' Nix sneered.

'Hey, I pay rent!' Shiho protested, looking up.

Vena rolled her eyes. 'How you two managed to survive the war as a team is beyond me.' Walking up to Shiho, she sighed and sat down beside her.

'I just…' Shiho grinded her teeth.

'Don't take it to hard on yourself Shiho.' Vena said quietly.

'I just need some sex.' Shiho muttered, slapping her forehead. 'I just need some sex, is it so much to ask?'

'Hey, you got the opportunities, you're just letting them slip away.' Nix said before Vena had a chance to open her mouth. Plopping down on the single sofa, he took a sip of his water. 'Dude, how hard is it? You want sex, you know how it works and you have the guy, first base, second base, third base and then home, how hard can it be?'

'Nix!' Vena exclaimed.

'I just want someone to fuck me!' Shiho suddenly yelled pulling at her hair. Reaching out one hand, he grabbed Nix by his T-shirt. 'Fuck me!'

'No matter how much you beg, I'm not going to fuck you Major.' Nix said promptly, prying her fingers away from his T-shirt. Walking around the sofa, he pulled Vena back and planted a kiss behind her ear. 'Besides, Vena beats you sky high Major.'

Reaching out one hand, Vena gave Nix a playful squeeze on the nose. 'Shut up honey.'

'Yes Ma'am.' Tilting her chin, he gave her a solid kiss on the lips before leaving. Before he shut the door to Vena's room, he snickered at Shiho. 'Just for the record, I don't want you to break my penis, so I'm off limits.'

'That was not my fault! He had a tumor in his spinal cord!' Shiho shouted, throwing a cushion at him.

'Whatever.' Nix managed to stick his tongue out before slamming the door shut, blocking the cushion.

'He is unbelievable!' Shiho declared, turning to Vena. 'I should have just let him die on the battlefield or something, I should have pulled some cords from his Ginn!'

'Yes, yes.' Vena patted on her shoulder absently and sat back with her hands behind her head.

'I'm pathetic!' Shiho cried, throwing her hands up, springing up from her seat. 'I am just so pathetic, I'm on the verge of begging your boyfriend to give me sex!'

Vena sighed. 'Well, if you really are that desperate, I'll think about borrowing Nix, he's good.'

Shiho gave her a brief stare before rolling her eyes. 'You're just saying it because you know I will never actually sleep with your boyfriend unless I'm on aphrodisiac and he's the only guy in a hundred mile radius.'

Vena raised her eyebrows. 'Maybe you should just try aphrodisiac, that way you'll definitely make it to home base.'

Gripping the ends of her hair, Shiho jumped up in frustration and screamed. 'Damn it!'

Shaking her head Vena patted the seat beside her. 'Shush, you're going to wake the whole neighbourhood. Sit and calm down, you want me to get you something? Water, milk, juice, a six pack of beer?'

Shiho sighed and threw herself on the couch again. 'The last one is pretty tempting.'

Vena smirked. 'Well, you're going to have to drink it by yourself, Nix doesn't like me drunk in bed unless he's the one who got me drunk.'

'Weirdo.' Shiho muttered. They both sat there in silence and after a few moments, they both sighed together. 'I'm pathetic aren't I?' Shiho whispered.

'No you're not.' Vena said quietly. 'You just want to move on, you're trying to move on.'

'For four years.' Shiho muttered. Closing her eyes, she dropped her head on Vena's shoulder.

She had tried to move on for four years but the past got in the way every time. Who said time would make the past go away? It didn't work for her.

She still remembered the morning she left the Jule Manor four years ago. She had prepared the divorce papers before when Yzak told her that Gazelle Wyleed was pregnant. That night, she dropped by the Manor with the papers, feeling numb when Niolava told her that Yzak wasn't home. What did she expect anyways? Yzak to stay back and weep?

She had wanted to sign the papers with him, but decided against it, knowing that it would be complete mental torture for her. Signing the papers and leaving them on the dressing table, she had picked up the ring and put it in the red velvet box that had come with it. Not looking back though her heart screamed for her to, she stepped out of the room, the house she called home for three months and left, not only the Jule Manor, but Aprillius One.

Declaring veteran status with ZAFT, Shiho was granted student status under ZAFT grant and was accepted to one of the Universities in December 4, the education hub of PLANT. There, she met up with Vena and she had offered to share an apartment with her, saying that it would cost less but really trying to make sure that she was okay.

Vena was right because Shiho wasn't okay for the first few months. Having to adjust to a whole new lifestyle should have been easy for her since she was in military, but the added stress from her divorce made it almost impossible for her to get back up immediately. Sure, she'd go to classes, ace her courses, but other than school, she'd stay home, lying on her bed, doing nothing.

After a few months of her mopping, Vena was fed up and dragged her out of her bed one night.

'You have to get a life Shiho.' Vena had declared.

'I have a life.' Shiho had protested. 'I go to school, I get an education, what more do you want me to do?'

'To get a life.' Vena repeated. 'You are going to go to a nightclub, hook up with a guy and forget about Yzak Jule.'

'I don't want to – '

'You don't have a choice!' Vena had cried. 'Now get your ass out of this bed. Move!'

Vena had really dragged her to a bar, but after two dance on the sweaty, noisy and upbeat dance floor, she had felt nauseous and fainted right in the middle. Apart from being told never to go back to the nightclub, she was sent to hospital, had a surgery, lost her baby, stayed in bed for two weeks and after all that, her life went back to normal.

Seeing Shiho reach one hand to her abdomen, Vena sighed and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. 'Come on, it's not the end of the world, you're still young, you've got plenty of opportunities.'

Shiho could only sigh and let her hand drop. 'I guess.'

'Anything else I need to be worried about?' Vena asked, ruffling her head.

'I am a little worried about my internship application.' Shiho said, looking up.

'Are you going to be relocated or something?' Vena asked, crossing her legs.

Shiho shrugged. 'I hope not, but technically I'm still in ZAFT and there's a chance I might be stuck into one of those military hospitals.'

Vena shot a glance at Shiho. 'Well, you are doing a psych internship, why am I not surprised.'

Shiho exhaled loudly and threw both hands over her face. 'Why did I choose psychology in the first place?'

Vena shrugged. 'Because you want to know what another person's thinking?'

Shiho nodded, opening her eyes slightly. 'Yeah, maybe…'

'Well, I'm going to go to bed, you're going to be okay?' Vena asked, standing up.

Shiho waved her hand. 'I'm not a baby. Besides, it's not the first time, I'm going to be fine, just wanted to complain a bit.'

'If you say so.' Vena shrugged. 'Good night.'

'Happy humping.' Shiho called, smirking when Vena looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out before slamming the door shut.

A silence suddenly washed over the living room as Shiho stared at the closed door. Wishing she could do what Vena was doing inside, Shiho shook her head and sprang up, patting her cheeks.

'Pull yourself together girl, it's just sex, you can survive without it.' Whirling around, she charged back to her room and closed the door. Taking her robe off, she tossed it on the floor and walked across her room naked until she reached her bathroom. Closing the door, she flicked on the lights and turned on the hot water of her bath tube. Leaning against the wall, she watched as steam started to build up.

In the past, steam would clear her mind, but now, it fogged it.

Looking up, Shiho stared at her naked form. She hadn't changed much over the four years, still had long straight brunette hair, a slim strong soldier's physic she owed to her ZAFT training, still the fair skin and amethyst eyes that used to be very sharp, bright and innocent.

Innocence was gone, it was long gone.

Reaching up, Shiho touched the hickie on her neck. She used to finger them with a giddy smile, hopelessly thinking of the hot and sweaty moments she had with him on the bed just outside the bathroom, and think what would come the following night.

Now, she just found them disgusting.

Turning away from the mirror abruptly, she grabbed a sponge and stepped into the shower. Holding her arm up to her nose, she frowned at the cologne smell. Squeezing a generous amount of fruity bath gel onto the sponge, she started rubbing her skin forcefully until her skin started to turn red.

She needed to get the smell off her, she needed to get all that smell off her…

* * *

His eyebrows furrowed at the faint beep. Opening his eyes, he stared at the dull white ceiling in front of him, his mind trying to comprehend his surroundings. This wasn't his ceiling, his ceiling was off white.

Reaching out one hand, he stared at his watch, watching as it flashed and beeped. It read eight fifteen. He usually woke up at eight fifteen when he had to work, but today, he was off, he was on vacation.

Sitting up, he stared at the dull white door before him through strands of silver hair. He couldn't help but squint his eyes as the sun suddenly shone through the Venetian blinds beside him. Cursing, he fell back onto the soft bed and reached over his head, feeling for his pack of cigarettes and lighter on the shelf. Taking a cigarette out of the pack, he lighted it and took a puff, staring up at the ceiling again where stripes of light hit the surface.

'Yzak! Are you awake?' A knock rang from his door. Sitting up, Yzak took another quick puff before taking a tissue out from the tissue box and grinding the cigarette into it.

'Yeah, I'm up.' Yzak called.

'Come have breakfast then, it'll be ready in ten minutes.'

'Yeah.' Yzak said lazily. Hearing the footsteps fade away, he climbed off the bed, kicking the sheets away which have managed to twirl around his ankles. Changing into a stripped salmon colored shirt and black trousers, he slipped his shoes on.

Fishing his pocket while opening the door, something bumped into him.

'You stink Yzak!' a little boy wrinkled his nose.

'Yeah.' Yzak muttered, taking out a pack of gum. 'Word of advice, don't smoke.'

'Smoking is not good, smoking is not healthy, that's what Aunt Ezzy tells us!' The little boy said, looking up at Yzak with his round blue eyes.

Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'Aunt Ezzy?'

'Your Mama!' The little boy said. 'Don't you know who your Mama is? Doesn't she tell you not to smoke?'

'Ah, yeah.' Yzak nodded. 'Unfortunately, you're Aunt Ezzy wasn't around so she didn't tell me.'

'So… should Aunt Ezzy tell you now?' The little boy asked as they walked down the stairs of the huge cottage that was actually a orphanage in the suburbs of Januarius 4.

'No, I'm too old for your Aunt Ezzy to tell me that.' Yzak said.

'Then who should tell you that?' The little boy's eyes suddenly lit up. 'I know, girls called wives tell boys like you to stop smoking, that's what we see on TV, they sit on the bed and kiss!'

Yzak looked down at him meaningfully. 'Yeah?'

The little boy nodded eagerly and tugged at his sleeve. 'Do you have wife?'

Yzak looked down at him for a while before shaking his head. 'I used to, but I don't anymore.'

The little boy frowned. 'Why? Is it because you didn't listen to her and continued smoking?'

Yzak wanted to laugh. 'No, it's not that, I didn't smoke when I was married, or, at least I didn't smoke regularly.'

'Really?' The boy blinked.

'I think that's enough questions Otoniel, you're asking my son hard questions you know?' Ezaria Jule had her arms crossed and was standing at the entrance of the dining room. 'We need to start breakfast or the other kids are going to starve.'

'Yes Aunt Ezzy, come on Yzak!' Otoniel pulled at Yzak's arm.

'Didn't know you were good with kids?' Ezaria said as they walked past her.

'Likewise Mother.' Yzak smirked back.

Breakfast at St. Joan's Orphanage was as usual, filled with excited kids, Pastor Evans and Ezaria Jule, former senior council member, representative of Martius and exile.

When the plates on the long table were almost empty, the kids started rushing outside into the sunlight one by one, leaving Felicity, an older orphan who was sixteen to clean up with Ezaria.

'Well, what do you know, the young Master Yzak does dishes and cleans the table.' Ezaria teased.

'Neither did I expect to see the Lady Ezaria cook for twenty kids.' Yzak snorted back, tossing the plastic cups into the sink.

'I can do the dishes if you like Aunt Ezaria.' Felicity offered, blushing slightly when Yzak looked at her.

'Are you sure?' Ezaria smiled.

Felicity nodded. 'I know Mr. Jule is leaving tonight, you must have a lot to catch up.'

Ezaria turned to Yzak. 'Care to take a walk with your Mother?'

Yzak shrugged. 'I don't see why not.'

'Go ahead.' Pastor Evans said, entering the kitchen with the remaining dishes. 'We can wrap things up here.'

'Let's go.' Ezaria said, bowing her head slightly at Pastor Evans before exiting the cottage through the back doors.

'This is a really quiet place.' Yzak commented quietly as they strolled down the pathway that overlooked part of the rural areas of Januarius.

'Nothing compared to Aprillius One.' Ezaria smiled.

'The busy Aprillius One, the political capital of PLANT, the hell.' Yzak muttered, smirking to himself.

Ezaria turned to Yzak. 'Fed up with it already? You're only twenty two, you've got your whole future ahead of you.'

Yzak shrugged and was about to open his mouth when two girls walked up to Ezaria.

'Hello Mrs. Jule, how are you today?' One of them asked.

Ezaria smiled. 'I'm fine, thank you. Have you met my son? Yzak?'

They looked up at Yzak and blushed. 'No, but I've seen you in some magazines, you look better in person.'

'Thanks.' Yzak muttered.

'When will you have some time to come and do some knitting?' Ezaria asked.

'Actually, we're going now and were hoping you would be there.' The brunette asked. If you asked Yzak, someone else's hair was much better, silkier, shinier…

'I'll be back in a bit, my son's leaving today and I was hoping to catch things up with her.' Ezaria said, noting that Yzak had suddenly spaced out.

'See you then!' The blonde said quickly, pulling at the brunette. 'Nice meeting you Yzak.'

'Nice meeting you too.' Yzak replied absently.

'They're students from the local high school.' Ezaria said when Yzak looked at her. 'They knit voluntarily at the orphanage, part of some program.'

'You, knitting?' Yzak paused and stared down at his Mother. 'You are a changed woman, never would I thought you would knit.'

Ezaria smiled at up his son. 'Do you want me to knit you something dear?'

Yzak felt a shiver shoot up his spine. 'No thank you, I better save my quota for someone who really needs it.'

'So tell me Yzak,' Ezaria stared as they stepped into a deserted park where there was a playground. 'What have you been up to son?'

'The usual.' Yzak said absently, plopping himself down on one of the swings. 'Work, ZAFT, going from base to base. Life has been better since I quit the council.'

Ezaria stared down at Yzak for a while before leaning against the pole. 'How's Azuiles doing?'

Yzak shot a glance at her briefly. 'You never asked about him.'

'I'm a changed woman.' Ezaria countered. 'You said so yourself.'

'Yet you still have your touch.' Yzak smirked. 'He's doing good, he got into medical school four years ago, never thought he'd make it, but there you go. He's starting an internship this March in Aprillius One, one of the top internship programs of the city.'

'Is Lois still…'

'Oh yeah,' Yzak nodded, swing himself back and fourth slowly. 'Last I heard, he wanted to propose.'

'Did he?' Ezaria asked.

Yzak shrugged. 'I don't know. I don't see him a lot, ever since I sold the house.'

'Right.' Ezaria said quietly. 'How's the household?'

'NIolava and Vuit retired and went back to Martius 3, some of the others went back to school and stuff, I don't know the details though.'

'Dearka?' Ezaria studied Yzak's face.

'He's still around, got transferred half a year ago, he's no longer my subordinate, they promoted him.' Yzak said absently. 'I heard he's going to be relocated to Carpentaria.'

Ezaria raised her eyebrows. 'Earth?'

Yzak nodded and reached for his back pocket, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. 'He applied for it.'

Ezaria watched as Yzak stuck a cigarette into his mouth. 'So do you have someone telling you to quit smoking now?'

Yzak's hands paused in midair. Turning, he took the unlit cigarette out of his mouth. 'This is the main topic isn't it? You want to ask about her? Or you just want to know what's going on with my current personal life?'

Ezaria looked into Yzak's cobalt blue eyes. 'I've never seen you happy Yzak, have you ever been happy?'

'No.' Yzka said bluntly. Sticking the cigarette back into his mouth, he lit it. 'Happiness is not a thing for me.'

'I thought it was too.' Ezaria said quietly. 'But it's there, everyone has it, it's a thing for everyone.'

'I doubt it.' Was Yzak's curt response as he took a drag.

'Did she tell you too quit smoking?' Ezaria asked.

Pausing, Yzak looked up at his Mother. 'Do we have to do this?' Ezaria just stared down at him with raised eyebrows. Sighing, Yzak took a deep breath and tossed the cigarette onto the floor, grinding it with his foot while shaking his head. 'I didn't smoke when she was around, at least not regularly.'

'What made you smoke now?' Ezaria asked.

'I don't know.' Yzak muttered. 'Juvenile delinquency?'

Ezaria rolled her eyes. 'You're twenty-two Yzak.'

'So?'

Sighing, Ezaria crossed her arms. 'What's she like?'

'Mother!' Yzak snapped, turning his head sharply.

'I've never got to meet the girl.' Ezaria said quietly. 'At least let me know what my three month daughter-in-law was like.'

'You went to the wedding.' Yzak murmured.

'Yzak.' Ezaria lowered her voice.

Grunting, Yzak crossed his legs. 'What is there to tell about her? She was just my subordinate who was assigned to my team during Jakin Due. She's responsible, tactful, brave.'

Ezaria took a deep breath. 'Not like that, not like your subordinate, not like a person who works for you. She was your wife, you two lived together, you two – '

'Don't go into that Mother.' Yzak interrupted. 'You're disturbing me.'

Ezaria just looked at her son. 'You two did live as a married couple right?'

Yzak sighed heavily and racked one hand through his hair. 'Yes, we did, but I never got to know her, never got the chance to.'

'Never?'

Yzak stared at his Mother for a while before gritting his teeth. 'Fine, I never wanted to get to know her until she left.'

Sighing, Ezaria shook her head. 'You never treasure things until they're no longer yours.'

'It's been four years Mother.' Yzak muttered, kicking the cigarette butt lying on the floor. 'It's long been over, we never really started anyways.'

'And yet somehow, you two had sex.' Ezaria smirked.

'Okay, seriously!' Yzak jumped up from the swing and took a few steps back. 'Mother, not comfortable talking about my, personal life with you.'

'Fine.' Ezaria rolled her eyes. 'It's been a long time since I've been – '

'Mother!' Yzak interrupted sharply. 'Seriously!'

'Okay!' Ezaria rolled her eyes. 'Not that I don't want to actually get to know her.'

'Who?' Yzak muttered, sticking his hands into his pockets.

'Shiho Hahnenfuss, your ex-wife.' Ezaria said flatly.

'Why would you want to see her?' Yzak murmured, eyeing his Mother with skeptical eyes.

'Nothing special.' Ezaria shrugged. 'I just wanted to see who she was like since you obviously have no idea. She did do you a great favor, you could have been eaten alive by Lamar Wyleed during those three months.'

Yzak rolled his eyes while kicking the dirt on the ground. 'Don't remind me.'

Ezaria nodded. 'It was hell, fair enough.'

'Mother.' Yzak opened his mouth after a few moments of silence. 'Will you…'

Ezaria looked at Yzak in the eye and shook her head. 'No, I won't.'

'I didn't even finish my question.' Yzak mused.

Ezaria frowned. 'I know what you want to ask me, you want to ask me if I will ever return to Aprillius One.'

'Will you?' Yzak tried.

Ezaria sighed heavily. 'No. I'm a changed person. Ten years of politics is as long as I can take. I know I used to be this competitive and radical politician who was almost partly responsible for destroying Earth, but now, I just want to retire, I want to rest.'

'Are you…' Yzak's voice trailed.

'Become a nun?' Ezaria asked warily.

Yzak shrugged. 'It's a possibility, I mean, you have been spending your time in this Christian orphanage for so long.'

'Even if I wanted to, I still have a long way to go.' Ezaria said. 'But I'll make sure you're the first one to know if I do decide to become one.'

'You're call.' Yzak said absently, turning around.

'Son.' Ezaria called softly.

'Yeah?' Yzak looked over his shoulder briefly.

'Are you sure, that you've never been happy?' Ezaria asked. 'Even during those three months of marriage?' She stared at her son's back for a while before he looked over his shoulder again. Before he could open his mouth, his cell phone rang.

Sighing, Yzak raised his hand up apologetically and answered the phone, taking a few steps away from his Mother. Crossing her arms, Ezaria leaned against the pole again, watching as Yzak engaged in a pretty impatient conversation.

'Your girlfriend?' Ezaria asked when Yzak hung up.

'You really are interested in my private life.' Yzak said, raising his eyebrows.

Smiling, Ezaria stepped forward and gave him a pat on the shoulder. 'I'm your Mother and you are my only son. Well… only birth son.'

'Well Mother,' Yzak put his arm around her shoulders, 'do you have any suggestions on how we should spend the next few hours before I leave for my flight?'

The next few hours flew by quickly and before he knew, Yzak was already at the front doors of the orphanage with a white cab waiting for him.

'Take care son.' Ezaria said as she kissed him on the cheek. 'I don't expect a call from you when you get back to Aprillius One, but I'm sure you're still able to take care of yourself.'

'Still?' Yzak frowned. 'I've always been able to take care of myself.'

'Are you sure?' Ezaria asked with her eyebrows raised.

'Yzak's being laughed at by Aunt Ezzy!' A kid laughed.

'Yzak can't take care of himself!'

'You little imps.' Yzak muttered, looking around him.

Otoniel tugged at his sleeve. 'If you can't take care of yourself, find a wife, that's what they do in soap operas.'

Ezaria couldn't help but laugh while Pastor Evans shook his head.

'Dude, you watch too much TV, restrain him Mother.' Yzak said dryly.

'Take care.' Pastor Evans held out his hand for Yzak to shake.

'Take care of my Mother.' Yzak responded. 'She needs it too.'

'Hey!' Ezaria protested when Yzak stepped into the cab.

'I'll see you some other time Mother.' Yzak said dryly, slamming the door shut. 'Space port please.'

'He's… different.' Pastor Evans commented as they watched the cab disappear into sight.

'He's troubled.' Ezaria said quietly, shaking her head. 'I do hope he does what Otoniel suggests.'

'Get a wife?' Otoniel cried, taking Ezaria's hand.

Ezaria looked down at him. 'Yeah, get a wife, build a family and just be the Yzak, the Yzak…'

An hour later, Yzak narrowed his eyes as the cab pulled in front of the JA 4 International Space Port. Fishing into his pockets, he took out a few bills and paid the driver. Stepping out of the cab with his black duffle bag that read ZAFT in dark red, he leaned against the glass panels of the entrance to the terminal and reached for his cigarettes unconsciously. He was about to light it when he caught his own reflection in the tinted windows of a limo parked right before him.

He looked like shit, worse than his brother in his pot days and yet he was just smoking.

Looking down at his lighter, Yzak rolled his eyes and lit the cigarette quickly. Taking one puff, he grinded it into the ash tray mounted on the wall and stepped into the terminal.

'Here is your boarding pass sir, your flight takes off in one hour and you are required to be at the gate ten minutes prior departure.'

'Thank you.' Yzak muttered, eyeing the lady who was batting her eyelashes at him. Giving her a small smile, he turned and couldn't help but roll his eyes. He rarely traveled as a civilian and he hated how tedious the procedures were, not to mention the women who'd stare at him as if he were the last man in the world.

About one and a half hours later, Yzak found himself seated comfortably first class with a glass of red wine in his hand. Looking out the window at the starry sky, he watched as the shuttle flew past the other PLANTs. He still found the view amazing.

'Mr. Jule, would you like to indulge in some more red wine?' A steward asked.

'No thank you.' Yzak murmured, setting the glass soundlessly on the silver tray he had in hand. Leaning back, he turned off the light shining above his seat and stared.

Though knowing where his Mother was all this time after her house arrest was released, Yzak had never attempted to visit her. He never really made an effort to find the time and if it weren't for his superiors forcing him to take an apparently much needed holiday, he wouldn't have thought of coming to Januarius 4 where his Mother had settled down and chose to live with a bunch of kids in a Christian orphanage.

His Mother has changed, never would he had thought Ezaria Jule, the woman who barely put attention on her own family back in the height of her career, would be willing to sit in front of a TV all day with kids surrounding her, knitting needles in her hands. He was glad that she had given him that call after two years and told him to come see her or he would have never had the chance to see his Mother being a housewife.

Housewife? He used to have one, or rather, he used to have a wife.

'Mr. Jule.'

Opening his eyes, Yzak blinked and turned his head slightly. 'We're here?'

'Yes.' The steward bowed his head slightly.

Pulling his chair upright, Yzak stood up and stretched, realizing that all the other passengers in the cabin had already left.

'Take your time.' The steward said, stepping back.

'Not much to wrap up anyways.' Yzak muttered, shrugging on his coat.

'I see that, on business?' The steward asked.

'No.' Yzak replied absently. 'I take a battleship when I'm on business.'

'Ah, a military man.' The steward nodded. 'I hope you had a nice flight.'

'Definitely.' Yzak murmured, stepping out of the shuttle. When he stepped out of the tunnel, he couldn't help squint his eyes at the sun. Looking up at the huge screen on the terminal wall while fishing for his shades, he found that it was only twelve noon because of the time difference.

Before he had a chance to cross the road, a fire red convertible stopped right in front of him.

'Care for a ride Mr. Jule?'

Looking down, Yzak watched as the driver pulled her shades up and winked at him.

'What are you doing here Nia?' Yzak asked frowning. 'I thought I told you not to come.'

Tossing her black hair over her bare shoulders, Nia Siers shrugged. 'Well, someone had to give you a ride, we can't have the famous Commander Jule riding the transit back home.' Leaning over, she opened the door to the passenger seat of her two seater. 'So, care for a ride Commander Jule?'

Rolling his eyes, Yzak stepped in, slamming the door shut while tossing his black duffle onto the floor. 'Okay, let me get this straight, I thought we were – '

'Off?' Nia suggested, pulling her shades back down. 'I know, but I was thinking when we'd get back on again.'

Sighing heavily, Yzak slid down his seat. 'Nia, I'm not in the mood for this shit.'

'I know, you're the one who started it, I'm just being nice and giving you a ride.' Nia pointed out.

'We're off right?' Yzak muttered.

Nia paused before nodding. 'Yeah, whatever you say Commander.'

'Don't call me Commander.' Yzak said in a low voice. 'I'm not your Commander and you aren't my subordinate.'

Rolling her eyes, Nia pouted her lips. 'Picky.' Sighing at Yzak's silence, Nia pursed her lips. 'You can light up if you want, I brought my convertible for a reason.'

'What do you think I am, a chimney?' Yzak growled.

'A chimney?' Nia raised her eyebrows. 'That would give you too much credit and gives me a harder time to ask you to quit.'

'I'm not in the mood.' Yzak muttered.

'Isn't that exactly why people smoke?' Nia muttered.

'Nia, just…' Yzak shook his head and looked out.

'Shut?' Nia suggested. When Yzak shot a glare at her, Nia held one hand up. 'Okay, fine, I'll be quiet. Jeez.'

'Mr. Jule.' A bell boy came out of the Hotel Dionarva and bowed his head.

'Tell room service to prepare some lunch.' Yzak said, handing his duffle bag to him.

'Aren't you going to invite me to your room?' Nia asked, stepping out of her convertible.

'Miss Siers.' The bell boy greeted.

'We're off remember.' Yzak pointed out.

'Sucks.' Nia muttered. Reaching into the back pocket her white tight fitting jeans, she handed him a cream colored envelop. 'Here, there was another reason I came.'

'What the hell is this?' Yzak asked, snatching the envelop from her.

'An invitation from my cousin.' Nia smirked, leaning against her car with her arms crossed.

Shooting her a glance, Yzak opened it and raised his eyebrows. 'What did I ever do to get and invitation to Alden Tayne's wedding?'

'And guest.' Nia said, pointing her finger. 'You get and invitation with guest.'

'Cool, I'll make sure my gift's there.' Yzak muttered, sticking the card back into the matching envelop.

Giving him a brief look, Nia stepped forward and pulled him down, giving him a solid kiss on the lips. 'Think about it Yzak, it was fun when we were on right?'

'But now, we are still off.' Yzak said quietly, pushing her away gently. 'See you later Miss Reed.'

Crossing her arms, Nia smirked and watched as Yzak stepped into the private foyer of the penthouse tenants of Hotel Dionarva. 'We're going to be on soon Commander, believe me.'

'Welcome back Mr. Jule.' The receptionist smiled and bowed her head. 'You're order will be at your door shortly.

'Thank you.' Yzak said as he stepped into the elevator. When the doors closed, he sighed and leaned against the mirrored wall, watching as the numbers on the display panel rose. When the doors opened again, Yzak stepped into the quiet hallway that led to his penthouse at the very end. Slipping in his card, he opened the double doors and stood inside the foyer of his hotel apartment. Grabbing the remote that was on the wall, he pressed a few buttons and the curtains opened, revealing a magnificent view of Aprillius One.

Tossing the remote onto the coffee table, Yzak threw himself into the sofa and sighed, stretching his arms out as he looked around. Four years ago, he sold the Jule Manor at a very lucrative price and had wanted to find a place to stay downtown Aprillius One. He never thought of buying a penthouse but a brochure had come to his door the day before he moved out. He still remembered the envelope addressing 'Mr. and Mrs. Jule.'

He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about her at all for the past four years, hadn't gone to bed thinking of the few nights they shared, hadn't pictured her face when he was fooling around with other women.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and almost fell asleep when the phone rang. Gritting his teeth, he leaned over and reached for it.

'Yzak Jule.'

'Hey Jule, got my invitation all right?'

Clenching his teeth, Yzak stood up. 'What do you want Tayne?'

'I want you to come to my wedding.' Alden said shortly.

'You do know that we're not really friends and your wedding is at Sextilius 9.' Yzak muttered.

'I know, all expenses paid.' Alden said. 'Come on, you just need to get your lazy ass on a shuttle.'

'I have to work Tayne.' Yzak said.

'Shut up Jule.' Alden sneered. 'You've got like a half a year's worth of holidays, I just need you to come for a weekend.'

'Why so insistent Tayne?' Yzak asked in a low voice.

Alden paused before opening his mouth again. 'Because.'

'Oh, that's not vague at all.' Yzak sneered.

'You're going to regret it if you don't come, trust me. Plus, my cousin really wants you to come, not that you can bring her as a guest.'

'Should I bring a guest then?' Yzak asked dryly.

'Your call Jule.' Alden replied. 'See you in two weeks.'

Staring down at the phone, Yzak sighed and tossed it on the couch. Looking around his quiet penthouse, he suddenly turned and faced his widescreen television. 'TV on.'

Turning away as the television turned on, he went into his bedroom, wanting to take a shower as the news rang from the living room. He was about to unbutton his shirt when something on his beside table caught his eye. Sitting on the king size mahogany bed, he reached out one hand and lifted up the two dolls that were sewn together. Looking down, he caressed the veil on the girl doll.

Yeah, he had definitely been thinking about her for the past four years.

**  
End of Chapter 6  
**_Next Update: __14th July, 2006_

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, if you're interested, there's ten chapters. It's going to get pretty rough in the next chapter, be prepared. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, the opening sentences of the second half of this story is from Yzak's point of view, if interested. Enjoy.


	8. Ch 7: To Home

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Mr. and Mrs. Jule' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. _

GSEED Singles Series  
**Mr. and Mrs. Jule  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 7: ****To Home**

**_When you saw me, you wanted to run away  
_****_You ran away._**

'What's going on Shiho?'

Looking up from her cell phone, Shiho sighed when she saw Ceit, one of her course mates come up to her.

'Lost my ride.' Shiho said in frustration. 'Vena decided to ditch me with Nix.'

'That's bad.' Ceit said. 'I would give you a ride but I have plans with my girlfriend and I'm already sort of running late. Sorry.'

Shiho exhaled loudly. 'Don't be, it's Friday, the big night, how could I blame you for having plans? I should blame myself for not having plans.'

'You'll find someone, trust me.' Giving her an encouraging pat on the shoulder, Ceit turned. 'See you next week Shiho.'

Waving goodbye to him, Shiho sighed again and stared down at her cell phone. 'Bastard and bitch.'

'I hope I'm not a bastard.'

Blinking, Shiho looked up abruptly and found that a car had stopped right in front of her on the road, a black convertible two to be more correct. 'Oh my…'

'It's been a while Shiho.' Taking off his shades, Alden smirked up at her. 'How's it going?'

Shiho stared at him for a while, her mouth gapping before she found her voice again. 'What in God's name are you doing on December 4? Do not tell me you're here on business because there is no business for you here Alden, trust me.'

'I am here on business.' Alden smiled, reaching over to open the passenger seat door. 'Personal business. Got plans?'

Shiho shook her head. 'Nope, or I wouldn't be standing here, cursing my roommate who was supposed to give me ride but decided to ditch me for her boyfriend.'

'Well, now you do.' Alden said, motioning his had. 'Hop in, we got a lot to catch up.'

Laughing, Shiho climbed into the car and slammed the door. 'Just so you know, I've gained the reputation as a penis destroyer, so you wouldn't want to hook up with me.'

Alden stared at her briefly before laughing. 'Well, I'm glad to say that I am over my crush.'

Laughing, Shiho pulled on her seat belt. 'Glad to hear, let's go.'

Taking her to a small café he found earlier during the day, they settled down and ordered quickly.

'So,' Shiho placed her hands on the table and looked at Alden. 'What brings you here?'

'You are one of my most important friends Shiho,' Alden started, leaning back, 'and despite not keeping in contact with me for four years, I still want to invite you…' he reached into his jacket and pulled out a cream colored envelop, 'to my wedding in two weeks.'

Shiho stared at him briefly before looking down at the invitation lying on the highly polished table. 'You're getting married? Oh my God! Congratulations!'

Alden smiled. 'Yeah, a little early, but I've decided to tie the knot.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows at him. 'Early?'

Alden nodded sheepishly. 'Yeah, not that early.'

'So, who's the girl?' Shiho asked, scanning the invitation briefly before sticking it back into the envelop. 'Eneta Toulon?'

Alden took a sip from his coffee. 'She's a friend of mine, from school back on Earth. I bumped into her again three and a half years ago on a ski trip at Januarius Two and we sort of hit it off there.'

'What does she do?' Shiho asked, leaning her chin on her palm.

'She's a journalist.' Alden replied. 'We studied politics together.'

'And now you guys are getting married, that's wonderful!' Shiho exclaimed. 'I'm really happy for you Alden.'

'So, you're going to come to wedding right?' Alden smiled.

'I don't know…' Shiho's voice trailed as she looked at the window. 'It's in Aprillius One?'

Rolling his eyes, Alden opened the invitation and stuck it at her face. 'It's in Sextilis Nine Miss Hahnenfuss.'

Shiho stared at it for a while with her eyes wide open. 'I, I don't know Alden, I've got a lot of coursework to tie up near graduation and…'

'It's just a weekend Shiho.' Alden said. 'All expenses paid, take off on Friday and come back Sunday, the wedding's on Saturday by the way.'

'I don't know, it's just one wedding and…' Shiho grabbed the invitation from him, 'I don't have a date, it's weird going to weddings without date I'm sure a lot of your guests are politicians and even…'

Alden watched as Shiho took a deep breath while shaking her head. 'Shiho, there's nothing to worry about, that invitation was standard, you don't have to bring a date. Also, it's going to be a very big wedding, you know, my Father and all, so there's going to be tones of people, they won't even notice you and it's been four years, so what if Jule's there, I mean…' he paused and stared at Shiho, 'you're over him right?'

'I don't think that's the right word to use at all.' Shiho murmured, looking out the window. 'We never really started, it wasn't even a marriage. We were just two people who walked down the isle dressed fancy, exchanged rings and a lousy kiss, had sex for two months and went on with our lives… it wasn't a marriage Alden, we were too young to know what marriage really was.'

Alden stared at her for a while before sighing. 'You know what I did when you left?'

Shiho turned and looked at him. 'What?'

'I punched him.' Alden said, raising his eyebrows.

Shiho's jaw dropped. 'What? You punched him? You literally…'

Alden nodded. 'Yeah, I punched him square in the mouth. Boy was he pissed and I was surprised that I actually had the guts to hit a military man, not that I'm not strong in my own way.'

Shiho just stared at him. 'Did he…'

'Oh yeah, he wanted to.' Alden sneered. 'I was glad that Elthman was there to restrain him.'

Shiho laughed softly. 'I don't know what to say Alden.'

'Say you'll come to my wedding.' Alden said, smiling. 'Don't blow me off because of that asshole, he doesn't deserve to have so much influence on you.'

Shiho stared down at the invitation for a while before looking up with a smile. 'Well, since you came all the way from Aprillius One just to give me my invitation, I can afford to leave this boring place for two days.'

His smiling widening, Alden reached out one hand and squeezed hers. 'You're my star Shiho, you know that don't you?'

Shiho smiled back as their food came. After the long meal and a stroll in the huge park beside the restaurant, Alden drove her back to her apartment at around eleven.

'Well, I guess I'll see you in two weeks.' Shiho said, unbuckling her seatbelt. 'Thanks for the dinner and the invitation.'

'Wait.' Climbing out of his car, Alden took a paper bag out from the backseat and handed it to her. 'A present, a dress and matching shoes actually for the wedding.'

'I'm not that poor!' Shiho protested playfully. 'It seems like you always give me something after we haven't seen each other for a long time.'

'Hey, I had nothing to do with this.' Alden said, handing her the bag. 'My fiancée chose it for you, she has good taste, trust me.'

'Thank you.' Shiho said softly. Stepping forward, she gave him a brief hug. 'I'll be there.'

'That's all I want to hear.' Alden said. Giving her shoulder a squeeze, he climbed back into his car.

'Did you tell him that you were a penis breaker?' a voice suddenly rang from behind her.

'What in god's name are you doing sneaking up on me?' Shiho cried, whirling around to find Nix standing there.

'Was he scared when you told him about your little… talent?' Nix asked, trying to contain his laughter.

'I am not a penis breaker!' Shiho cried, throwing her hands up in the air. 'He is just a friend and what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with my roommate who ditched me this afternoon?'

'Hello, it's already eleven thirty major.' Nix said tapping on his watch. 'I just came out to get some ice cream.'

'Right.' Shiho eyed him. 'And condoms.'

'Oh yeah, flavored ones.' Nix said, nodding his head.

'I so did not need to hear that!' Shiho exclaimed as they walked up the stairs. 'That's too much information.'

'Hey, you two share a wall!' Nix scoffed.

'That's why I put a sound proof panel there.' Shiho said dryly as she unlocked the door.

Rolling his eyes, Nix entered the apartment with her. 'Yeah, like you and your boys aren't loud Major. You may not have gone to home base but you're still pretty loud.'

'Vena!' Shiho shouted, slamming the door shut. 'Get out here and shut your boyfriend's fucking mouth!'

'What did you do this time hon?' Vena asked absently as she stepped out of her room with a magazine in her hands. 'Did you get the ice cream? Cookie's n Cream?'

'Right here.' Nix replied, holding up the plastic bag.

Gritting her teeth, Shiho plopped herself down on the sofa. 'Your boyfriend, is unbelievable.'

Snorting, Nix wrapped his arms around Vena and rested his chin on her shoulder while sticking his tongue out at Shiho. 'Shut it Major, she thinks I'm incredible.'

'Incredible and unbelievable.' Vena said quickly before the two engaged in another one of their bickering wars. 'Where did you go Shiho? You didn't return my call.'

'I ran into a friend right after you ditched me.' Shiho scowled.

'It was a guy.' Nix whispered playfully.

Shiho held her fist up. 'Patience Hahnenfuss, patience…'

'Had dinner? A walk? A little sex?' Vena's voice raised hopefully.

'No.' Shiho said firmly. 'He's not that kind of a friend, he's just a friend, a friend.'

'If you say so Major.' Nix whistled, sticking the ice cream into the fridge.

'He did have a crush on me before.' Shiho admitted.

'Ha!' Nix whirled around and pointed a finger at him. 'So he's a potential victim of your penis breaking.'

Throwing her hands up in the air, Shiho turned and headed for her room. 'I'm not going to talk to him Vena.'

Vena shrugged while glaring at Nix. 'Fair enough.'

'Oh, before I forget,' Shiho turned at her door, 'I won't be here for the weekend after this one.'

'Why?' Vena asked, cocking her head.

'I've got a wedding to go to.' Shiho said casually. 'The friend, he's getting married at Sextilius Nine.'

'Sextilius Nine?' Nix nodded his head. 'Really nice, the honeymoon fantasy land. You want to go there some day Vena?'

Turning, Vena gave him a peck on the cheek. 'I'll think about it hon.'

'Good night love birds.' Shiho said, rolling her eyes.

'Nighty!' Vena chirped before Shiho closed her door. Leaning against door she didn't even bother to flick on the lights as she reached into her pocket and took out the invitation again. Smiling, she tossed it onto her dressing table and stared at it.

'Yeah, the honeymoon fantasy land.' Shiho murmured, lowering her eyes. 'I've been there.'

* * *

942, a very familiar number, a very familiar room number. It was her room number four years ago when she was here at Sextilius Nine's Mirandia Hotel for her honeymoon, alone. 

'Miss Hahnenfuss, you're room is down the hall.' The bell boy said, carrying her white duffle bag and dress bag.

Snapping back to reality, Shiho rushed forward. 'I'm sorry.'

'No problem.' The bell boy smiled. 'Say, you look familiar to me, have I seen you somewhere? I can't relate you but you look awfully familiar.'

'I have very ordinary features.' Shiho smiled.

Shrugging, the bell boy led her down the hallway. Of course she remembered him, he was the exact same bell boy who had led her down the exact same hallway four years ago, talk about coincidence. She had been bored on the second day of her 'honeymoon' and had a quick chat with him and found out that this was his part-time job aside from school. Four years and he was still here. Really, talk about coincidence.

'Here you are Miss Hahnenfuss.' The bell boy opened the door for her and handed her the card key. Taking his hat off with his gloved hands, he bowed.

There were two major differences, four years ago, he led her to room 942 and called her Mrs. Jule, four years later he leads her to room 912 and calls her Miss Hahnenfuss.

Fishing into her trench coat pocket, Shiho handed him a few dollar bills. 'Here you go.'

'Thank you Miss Hahnenfuss.' Bowing one more time, he turned and left. Shaking her head, Shiho closed the door behind her and tossed the garment bag on the queen size bed. Drawing the curtains open, Shiho stretched and looked down at the view. Turning around, she opened the mini bar and tapped her chin, her eyes scanning the collection of miniature wine bottles.

'It's a little too early to get drunk don't you think?' Shiho murmured, holding up a clear vodka bottle while kicking the fridge door shut. Shrugging, she unscrewed the cap and threw herself on the lounge chair beside the window. 'What the hell, I'm on vacation and I don't need to pay.'

Taking a small sip, she looked out the window. The view was similar, the window faced the huge tropical pool where people were lounging in the sun with colorful fat glasses, swimming in the shimmering water, walking around in twos… Sextilius Nine was holiday paradise, honeymoon paradise. It was like a combination of Las Vegas, Hawaii and the Caribbean's. That was the amazing part of PLANT, you could tailor it, make it into whatever you want, they definitely succeeded.

Sextilius Nine was definitely not a place to go alone.

Rolling her eyes, Shiho jumped up and screwed the cap back on after take two sips of the vodka. Tossing it on the chair, she opened her duffle bag and pulled out a small white Tshirt, black shorts and matching flats. Changing quickly, she pulled her waist length hair in a pony tail and stuck her sunglasses on her forehead.

She wasn't going to waste this vacation like last time, she was going to enjoy herself and be happy despite the chances of bumping into her ex-husband.

'Yes, I am going to enjoy myself and try to get drunk during the day.' Shiho muttered. Grabbing her card key, she stepped out of her room and flounced down the hallway, almost bumping into another girl with shoulder length black hair in a flowered bikini and a matching wrap. Apologizing briefly, she stepped into the elevator just as it closed.

Muttering under her breath, Nia adjusted the strap of her bikini and shrugged on the light sleeveless jacket she had in her hands. Stopping at room 942, she knocked on it. A few moments later, she heard a groan from inside and smiled, leaning against the door frame when it flung open.

'What?' Yzak growled at the sight of her.

'It's right smack in the middle of the day, come outside.' Nia said, sticking a flower behind her ear.

'I thought you had some errands to do for the groom and the bride.' Yzak muttered.

'All done.' Nia said. 'Aren't you going to let me in?'

'You know I don't let girls into my room.' Yzak said flatly. 'It's my happy place, my bachelor pad.'

Rolling her eyes, Nia stepped back and crossed her arms. 'Are you coming down or not?'

'Can I say no?' Yzak asked tiredly.

'No.' Nia said curtly. 'Come on, it's Sextilius Nine, the paradise, you are so not going to waste this trip, and besides, all expenses paid.'

Yzak nodded. 'True.'

'So?' Nia raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

'Sec.' Closing the door, Yzak changed into linen slacks and slipped on a dark blue shirt, not even bothering to button it up as he opened the door again.

'Not a fan of swimming?' Nia asked.

'No.' Yzak said, rolling his eyes as he slammed his door shut.

'Come on, lighten up!' Nia cried, nudging him in the ribs as they entered the lift. 'Jeez, you're at a wedding, I seriously don't understand why my cousin gave you that invitation.'

'I've been wondering about that too Nia, trust me.' Yzak muttered.

'Oh, I don't know if you know about this, but uh, you don't have to dress for dinner rehearsal.' Nia said quickly as they stepped into the lobby.

'Good, because I only have one suit.' Yzak sneered. 'What is it about dinner rehearsals and all that crap, I mean, I didn't have a – '

'Right.' Nia turned when Yzak stopped short. 'I forgot you were married before, so you should be a pro at it.' Frowning, Nia turned and searched for what was catching Yzak's sudden attention, her frowned deepened at a certain brunette who was standing at one of the bars ordering a drink. 'Is that she?'

'What is she doing here?' Yzak muttered, turning away abruptly.

'She is here as my special guest Jule.' Alden walked up to them with his fiancée. 'I'm sure you two are acquainted.'

'If it's any consolation, you two are seated at the same table.' Eneta teased.

Shooting a glance at Eneta before turning to Alden, Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'She's satan, you know that.'

'Why thank you Yzak, it's a very good pet name for him to use.' Eneta smirked, wrapping her arms around Alden's waist.

'Hey Shiho!' Alden called.

Looking over his shoulder, Yzak watched as Shiho turned and met his eyes. They stared at each other for a split second before she smiled and held her martini glass up.

'Glad to see you made it.' Alden smirked, giving Shiho's shoulder a pat.

'Well, all expenses paid.' Shiho shrugged. 'It's the perfect time to try and get drunk in the middle of the day.'

'Hey, you might just break Jule's record.' Alden turned to Yzak and raised his eyebrows.

'So you're Shiho Hahnenfuss?' Nia asked quickly, turning to her before Yzak had a chance to open his mouth.

Shiho looked down at Nia's outstretched hand briefly before shaking it. 'And you are?'

'My cousin, Nia Siers.' Alden introduced, deliberately ignoring Yzak. 'You guys never met before, her family lives on Earth.'

Nia nodded and looked at Shiho straight in the eye. 'Yeah, I moved to Aprillius One by myself three and a half years ago, I'm a journalist now, I work for the same company as Eneta, that's how we met.'

Shiho looked back at her and nooded, shooting a glance at Yzak who stayed silent. 'And you two…'

'We're on and off.' Yzak replied before anyone could open their mouths while shooting a glare at Alden.

Shiho smiled. 'Right. Was Dearka invited?'

'Yeah, but he's not coming.' Alden replied. 'Too far, and apparently he's got a project on hand.'

Shiho nodded. 'ZAFT, you never know what comes up.'

'Why are you still in ZAFT?' Yzak asked. 'You're still listed as an on call enlistee which literally means a veteran.'

Shiho looked down at her glass briefly before looking up, straight into his eyes. 'Because I need the money, I'm poor, I left home, left everything behind, my family, my friends. I needed to start all over and I needed to know that I didn't have to worry about paying tuition, so I decided to be an on call enlistee. Is that a satisfying answer Commander Jule?'

'More information than I needed.' Yzak muttered, looking back at her.

'So, you know when the dinner rehearsal is Shiho?' Eneta asked quickly.

'Seven right? Casual?' Shiho nodded. 'I'll be there.'

'Do you guys want to hang out by the lounge or…' Alden looked around.

'I'm good.' Shiho raised her hand up. 'I want to spend some alone, see if I can get drunk before the dinner party.'

'Fair enough, just don't come puking.' Alden joked.

Watching Shiho disappear into the crowd, Yzak rolled his eyes and turned around.

'Where are you going?' Nia called as he headed back into the lobby.

'Men's room.' Yzak said, throwing a glare over his shoulder. 'Consider my evening completely ruined.'

Crossing her arms, Nia turned to Alden with narrowed eyes. 'What the hell are you doing? You think this, this – '

'If you had gone through the guest list, you would've known.' Alden said nonchalantly.

Gritting her teeth, Nia glared at him. 'You invited his ex-wife to the wedding! You know that Yzak still has something going on with her and I've waited for three years! You are not doing me any good here!'

'Shiho is my dear friend, and I am not going to deprive myself from sharing this joy with her.' Alden said coldly. 'Not for you, and not for that jackass who you claim to love.'

'You are unbelievable.' Nia seethed.

Ignoring her, Alden turned and gave Eneta a quick kiss on the lips. 'I have to make a call, I'll see you in a bit?'

Nodding, Eneta gave his hand a squeeze. 'Go on.'

Inside the lobby, Alden looked around and caught a silver head enter the men's room at the far end. Narrowing his eyes, he followed and threw the wooden door open and found Yzak at the basins with both hands on the counter, staring at his reflection, his face dripping wet.

'You really hate me don't you?' Yzak asked in a low voice, looking at him in the mirror.

Seeing that the restroom was empty, Alden leaned against the door with his arms crossed. 'What made you think that Jule?'

'What made me think that?' Turning, Yzak fought the urge to punch him in the face like he did to him four years ago. 'So that was the surprise, that was why wanted to come.'

'What?' Alden cocked his head and raised his eyebrows. 'Shiho?'

'Yes.' Yzak said through gritted teeth.

Alden smirked. 'She's my friend, why should you be surprised at all that I invited her?'

'Oh I'm not surprised you invited her.' Yzak spat. 'I'm surprised you and your cousin made me come.'

'Why? Because you're not over her?' Alden asked.

Glaring at him, Yzak tore some paper towels out from the dispenser. 'You really do hate me Tayne.'

Alden sneered. 'Yeah I do, and you know why?' Taking a step forward, he stared straight into his eyes. 'It's not because you married the woman I thought was the love of my life, not because you screwed her over and and in the end divorced her, not because you quit the council when we most needed people and not because you're going on and off with Nia like dying light bulb.'

Yzak just looked at him. 'Then what? Why?'

'You know why I punched you four years ago even when I knew you'd beat me down if Elthman hadn't been there?' Alden asked.

'You didn't care to explain then.' Yzak scowled. 'Care to enlighten me now?'

'You give people hope.' Alden said quietly. 'You gave Shiho hope, an illusion that there was a chance between the two of you and in the end you just snatched it away, destroyed it like snap, and now? You're doing the same to Nia.'

'Believe me, I am not doing it to Nia, we both know our grounds or we wouldn't be on and off.' Yzak muttered, tossing the crumpled paper towel into the trash can. When he passed Alden, he was suddenly hauled by the collar.

'Shiho Hahnenfuss may no longer be the love my life, but she damn well is my most important friend who left everything behind because of a bastard and if you screw her over again, I'll make sure your future in ZAFT is as worst as hell.'

Yzak narrowed his eyes at Alden. 'Is that a threat?'

Smirking, Alden let go of him. 'Yeah, and I have the grounds to do so, trust me Commander Jule.'

Looking at Alden, Yzak suddenly let out a bitter laugh. 'Yeah, you do. And don't call me Commander Jule, you're not in the position to call me that.'

'And Shiho is?' Alden asked promptly before Yzak reached for the door.

Looking over his shoulder, Yzak sneered. 'Yeah, she is.'

* * *

She was avoiding him. 

Lifting the glass of wine to his lips, Yzak watched with narrowed eyes as he leaned against the window pane at the far end of the hall, his feet crossed at his ankles. Taking a tiny sip, his eyes followed Shiho who was dancing with a random man on the polished dance floor that was lightly dimmed.

Weddings, great way to meet people, great way to hook up, especially when you're in a hotel.

'Hey.' Nia came up to him with a glass of champagne.

'Hey.' Yzak responded absently. 'Great wedding.'

'Thank you, I want mine to be like this one too.' Nia said.

'Good luck on that then.' Yzak muttered.

Sighing, Nia leaned against the window and took a sip. 'What are you doing tonight?'

'Nothing.' Yzak replied curtly.

'Really? Because there's a great nightclub a few minutes from here and I've heard it's great.' Nia suggested, eyeing Yzak sideways. 'Interested? You never really pass a chance to whine down at a nightclub Yzak.'

Pausing, Yzak turned and looked down at Nia. 'Can't, have an early flight back to Aprillius One tomorrow.'

Nia raised her eyebrows. 'On a Sunday?'

'Yeah.' Yzak said, his eyes still trained on the dance floor.

Snorting, Nia crossed her arms. 'Trying to avoid someone Jule?'

'No.' Yzak said quietly, draining down the rest of his wine. 'But someone's trying to avoid me.'

'Are you letting her?' Nia asked quietly.

It was Yzak's turn to snort. 'When I have ever had the ability to control anyone Nia?'

'You have the ability to control women in bed.' Nia said slyly.

Turning, Yzak smiled down at her. 'Have a good evening Miss Siers.'

Exhaling loudly, Nia watched helplessly as Yzak left the hall. After three damn years and Yzak was still a mystery man, no one could decipher his emotions and as challenging as it is, it gets woman frustrated.

Taking another sip from her champagne glass, Nia watched as Shiho parted her dance partner and made her way to her table. Setting down her glass down on the nearest table, she walked up to her just as she put on her sash.

'Nia Siers, I believe we met yesterday but weren't properly introduced.' Nia held her hand out.

Looking at her briefly, Shiho shook her outstretched hand. 'Congratulations on catching the bouquet.'

'It was a lovely bouquet wasn't it?' Nia commented nonchalantly, studying Shiho's face.

'It was.' Shiho replied.

'I didn't see you trying to catch it.' Nia continued.

Shiho shot a glance at her. 'There's no point for me to catch it, I've been married before, I'm sure you know that too.'

'But you're divorced.' NIa said, emphasizing her last word quite clearly.

'So I am, doesn't mean I want to get married again.' Shiho countered quietly.

'True.' Nia smiled at her. 'So, have you moved on?'

'I don't believe that is your business Miss Siers.' Shiho said curtly.

'You would think.' Nia shot back.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Shiho bowed her head slightly. 'I have to go, it's getting late. Have a nice evening.'

'You too,' Nia paused before smiling again, 'Miss Hahnenfuss.'

Giving her a curt nod, Shiho turned on her heel and walked across the hall, exiting through the doors opposite the ones Yzak left through a few moments ago. When she could no longer hear the music floating from the hall, she stopped and sighed.

It was a long day, a long and tiring day, physically and mentally.

Stopping outside the ladies room, Shiho turned and tapped her finger on her cheek. She wanted to get a chocolate bar.

Looking back and fourth, she decided to go for it even though the convenient store that closed the latest was at the other end of the huge hotel. She could use the walk though she was in pointed four inch thin heels.

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself running before the shop closed.

'We're closing ma'am.' The youngster said.

'I just want to buy a chocolate bar.' Shiho said breathlessly.

'Uh, yeah, if you're quick.' The youngster responded, looking at her weirdly.

Going to the back of the store, Shiho picked up a jumbo sized one and went to the cashier.

'Wow, you're really hungry.' The youngster commented as he scanned the chocolate bar. 'What are you, pregnant?'

Shiho eyed him briefly before snatching the chocolate bar from him. 'I had a four hour reception cocktail and one lousy wedding dinner the whole day, I'm entitled to a big fat chocolate even if I weren't pregnant dude.'

'If you say so.' The youngster said. 'Enjoy.'

'Thank you.' Stepping out of the shop, Shiho ripped the chocolate bar open and stuck it in her mouth, wincing at her painful feet. Cursing she decided to lean down and take off her heels. 'Damn friggin' shoes.' With the chocolate bar still firmly between her teeth, she took off her sash and stood on the carpeted floor bare feet. Looking up, she found herself staring into familiar cobalt blue eyes.

They stared at each other for a while before Yzak opened his mouth. 'What are you doing here?'

Standing straight again, Shiho took the chocolate bar out of her mouth and shot a glance at it. 'To buy junk food?'

Yzak smirked. 'The dinner was crap wasn't it?'

'It wasn't exactly crap.' Shiho said, taking another bite. 'But I have to say we should have had more time to eat and more meals.' Dropping both hands to her sides, Shiho cocked her head. 'What are you doing here?'

Yzak shifted his weight unconsciously. 'Nothing, just taking a walk.'

Shiho gave him a skeptical look before opening her mouth. 'You're lost?'

'Yeah right Major.' Yzak muttered.

Raising her eyebrows, Shiho smirked. 'You're lost.'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'I'm not lost.'

Shioh let out a short laugh. 'This comes from a guy who got lost his first time on Voltaire.'

'Hey!' Yzak pointed a finger at her. 'Voltaire was altered the last minute and I didn't get the plans, it's not my fault.'

'Yeah, whatever you say Captain.' Shiho shrugged nonchalantly. 'You need some directions?'

Yzak sighed and racked his hand through his hair. 'I want to get back to my room, I need sleep, I'm leaving early tomorrow.'

'What room are you in?' Shiho asked, taking another bite.

'942.' Yzak said reluctantly. He frowned when Shiho froze. 'What?'

'Nothing.' Shiho murmured. Finishing the rest of her chocolate bar, she tossed the wrapper into the trash can and turned away. 'Come on.'

Yzak couldn't help but deepen his frown at the silence between them as they walked down the hallway, her leading the way and he following her. He figured it was another avoidance thing, who would want to see the guy you divorced after four years at another person's wedding? It was weird, strangely and disturbingly weird.

'You seem to be very familiar with this hotel.' Yzak commented as they entered the lift he had used most often the past two days.

'You really want to know why?' Shiho asked, raising her eyebrows as she punched the button.

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'Like it's going to kill me.'

Turning, she faced him. 'This was the hotel I had my honeymoon in, alone.'

Yzak stared at her face for a while before looking down. 'I take that back.'

Turning, she leaned against the mirror, her white heels dangling from her right hand.

'Why do women wear heels?' Yzak muttered, glancing at her red feet.

Shiho shrugged. 'I don't know either, but they say they make you more aware of your posture, make you feel like a lady. I've only worn them three times.'

'When?' Yzak asked.

Shiho turned and looked at him. 'Again, not a good question.'

Yzak sighed and looked at the number display. 'This wedding, the council dinner and the wedding, our wedding.'

Shiho looked down, tightening her grip. 'Yeah.'

They were silent for a while before Yzak opened his mouth again. 'What have you been up to?'

Exhaling loudly, Shiho looked up at him. That was when he realized that they were in either corner of the elevator. 'Do you really want to do this?'

Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'What do you mean?'

'Exchange life stories?' Shiho said, her eyebrows furrowed. 'Asking how we've been doing, what we've been up to, are you going out with anyone, are you going to get married soon… do you really think we should do this? Should know about each other's lives?'

'You really want to draw a line between us don't you?' Yzak asked quietly. 'It was just a simple question, a question two ordinary strangers who aren't even friends might ask.'

'Knowledge is a very dangerous thing.' Shiho said. 'I think it's better that we're both left in the dark about each other.'

Biting back the retaliation, Yzak took a step forward and stared at her in the eye. 'Really Major? You really want to be left in the dark?'

When the elevator rang with the doors opening, Yzak found himself pushed out, lips crushing onto his. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Shiho drop her shoes onto the carpeted floor as she forced him to back into the hallway with her lips still on his until they reached his room.

'What are you doing?' Yzak demanded when she broke the kiss and reached into his back pocket.

Ignoring him, she took out his card key and slipped it in. Looking at him straight in the eye, Shiho opened the door and pushed him inside the dim room. Slamming the door shut behind her, she grabbed his face and pulled him down, kissing him again. Her hands sliding down his neck, she felt for his tie and ripped it off. Pushing his jacket off his shoulders, she started to unbutton his white shirt when Yzak's hands suddenly shot up and grabbed her wrist.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Yzak asked in a dangerously low voice. They looked at each other in the eye briefly before Shiho struggled her hands away from his strong grip and pushed him onto the bed roughly, much to his surprise.

'You want to know something Yzak Jule?' Shiho asked breathless while glaring at him. 'You don't deserve to be left in the dark after all.'

Yzak's eyebrows furrowed as she started to unzip her white satin dress. 'Shiho, I don't think – '

'In the last four years, I've had fifteen guys.' Shiho continued, pushing the straps off her shoulder, letting the soft material bunch around her ankles. 'All of them went to first base.'

Sitting up, Yzak shook his head. 'Look, I don't need to know about your sex life.'

'Oh yeah, you deserve to know it!' Shiho said, taking off her bra. 'Half of them made it second base.'

'Shiho!' Yzak scowled. 'Stop it!'

'A quarter of them made it to third base!' Shiho shouted, pulling off her panties. Standing completely naked before him, Shiho took a step forward and looked down at him, her chest heaving, her eyes trembling. 'You want to know the naked truth?'

Yzak looked up at her. 'Tell me.'

Kneeling on the side of the bed, Shiho grabbed his collar and pulled him forward, her face inches from him. 'None of them made it to home run.'

'None?' Yzak raised his eyebrows.

'None.' Shiho whispered in a dangerously low voice. 'I haven't had sex in four years, two months and twenty seven days. I am now one horny bitch who is throwing herself at you and if you want to push me away like you did four years ago, be my guest, I'm just going to rape you if I have to.'

They stared at each other in the eye, trying to read each others mind. Reaching out one hand, he slid it up her bare thigh and trailed it over her butt and up her back. Narrowing his eyes, he suddenly flipped over, much to Shiho's surprise. Pinning her down onto the fluffy sheets, he looked down.

'Rape you cannot,' Yzak whispered against her lips, his breath blowing in her face, 'fuck me you can.'

'Fuck me, fuck you, whatever.' Shiho whispered back, her hands reaching down to his belt. 'You talk to much Commander.'

Smirking, Yzak lifted her chin up with two fingers and kissed her briefly. 'You are one horny bitch.'

Undoing his trousers successfully, Shiho pushed it down along with his silk boxers. 'You think.'

Before her hand reached down, Yzak grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes. 'No strings attached?'

'No strings attached.'

* * *

Shooting a glance at the clock on the TV that read five fifteen, Yzak reached for the nightstand and grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lighter. Lighting the cigarette, he took a drag and watched as the sun slowly shone into the room. He turned when the body beside him suddenly shifted. He watched as Shiho turned and looked up at him. They stared at each other for a while before Shiho threw her arm over her face. 

'What's the time?' Shiho asked.

'Five fifteen.' Yzak muttered, taking another drag.

Shooting him a glance, Shiho sat up and stared into space briefly before throwing the covers off her. Climbing off the bed, she sighed and racked one hand through her hair. 'I thought you had to leave early.'

'Not until eight.' Yzak said, watching as she paced the room stark naked with the sun shining on her.

Picking up her bra and briefs, she slipped them on. When she looked up, she found Yzak staring at her. 'What? You've seen me naked before, you've seen women naked a gazillion times before.'

Yzak frowned. 'I'm not a man whore.'

'Yeah, you're not.' Shiho snorted. 'I'm the whore.'

Gritting his teeth, Yzak grinded the cigarette butt into the ashtray beside him. Turning, he watched as Shiho slipped on her dress, covering the scar he saw and had felt a few hours ago on her abdomen 'You think we've ever had civil conversation that did not include bickering, sarcasm and rough sex?'

Shioh shrugged. 'I don't think so.'

'We didn't use protection last night.' Yzak said shortly, lighting another cigarette.

Zipping her dress up, Shiho exhaled loudly and leaned against the table. 'Is that what you've been trying to ask me? We didn't use protection last night, you don't have STD do you?'

Yzak frowned. 'No.'

Shiho shrugged. 'Then we're good, not that it would be the end of the world, that's what's cool about we being coordinators.'

'What if you get pregnant?' Yzak asked in a curt voice.

Crossing her arms, Shiho smirked. 'Don't worry, there are always post intercourse pills that I can use.'

'Early stage abortion pills?' Yzak asked, narrowing his eyes.

Shiho shrugged. 'You can say that if you want.'

'You've changed Shiho.' Yzak said after a few moments of silence.

Shiho just smirked back. 'I haven't changed, this is the me, the real me. You just haven't had a chance nor made the effort to know me in our three month marriage.' Turning she looked around. 'Damn I left my heels outside.' Making her way to the door, she was about to open it when she suddenly looked over her shoulder. 'By the way, you stink Commander, of smoke, that's the only bad thing I could say about last night.'

'Well, I don't have someone to make me quit smoking.' Yzak sneered. 'I'm moody, I'm stressed.'

'I can see that.' Shiho snarled. 'Too bad I'm not your wife, or I'd make you quit like made your brother clean.'

'Ouch.' Yzak scowled.

'Too bad, I'm not your wife anymore.' Shiho sneered.

'Fuck you Hahnenfuss.' Yzak jeered.

'Why fuck you too Jule.' Giving him a sweet smile, she opened the door and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Gritting his teeth, Yzak grabbed the ashtray and before he knew it, threw it against the door.

'Fuck you Shiho.'

**End of Chapter 6  
**_Next Update: 4th August, 2006_


	9. Ch 8: Happy Birthday

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Mr. and Mrs. Jule' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. _

GSEED Singles Series  
**Mr. and Mrs. Jule  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 8: Happy Birthday**

**_You stood there soaking wet  
_****_You asked me if you could come in  
_****_Should I let you? Do you really want me to?_**

'Think about it Vena.' Nix grabbed his girlfriend by the arm before she had a chance to open the door.

'No, not yet.' Vena insisted.

'It's just engagement Vena.' Nix muttered. 'I'm not asking you to marry me right now.'

'Are you really that insecure?' Vena asked, crossing her arms. 'I mean, we're only friggin' twenty and we've been going out, for what? Three years? Why so fast? Don't you think it's a little to fast? And you're a guy, you should be afraid of commitment.'

Nix looked at her briefly before sighing and grabbed the key from her. 'When you've experienced near death in war, you'd realize that life is short and there are so many things you want to accomplish before you die.'

'Don't you think that's a little to pessimistic?' Vena asked, watching Nix unlock the door.

Looking over his shoulder, Nix stuck his tongue out. 'I'm a pessimist, don't you know that?'

Rolling her eyes, Vena followed him into her apartment. 'That's why you make Shiho so angry, you step on her tail all the time.'

'Hey, it's not my fault her life is a mess.' Nix muttered, flipping open the lights.

'What the fuck!' A voice groaned from the living room.

'See?' Nix raised his eyebrows. 'She's beyond a mess.'

Vena could only sigh loudly and rub her head. Looking down, she found beer cans all over the place. On the single couch, Shiho's duffle bag was still there, lying open, clothes scattered all over the place, including a white satin dress.

'You okay Shiho?' Vena asked in a worried tone, walking up to her.

Lying on the couch, Shiho had one arm over her eyes and the other still holding onto a beer can. 'Leave me alone.'

'What's going on this time Major?' Nix asked in a flat tone from the open kitchen. 'Had an affair with the groom at the wedding and broke his penis?'

'Nix!' Vena hissed.

Her hands falling to her sides, Shiho eyed Vena briefly before exhaling loudly. Sitting up, she winced at her pounding head. 'I'm not in the mood Loweia, I don't have the energy so throw your insults when I'm still whacked out or I'll hunt you down and kill you before I gain sanity again, better get, I'll cut your balls off.'

'Ooo, so scared.' Nix taunted, leaning against the counter.

'I'm really not in the mood.' Shiho groaned, leaning her head on the sofa.

'What happened?' Vena asked. 'I got worried when you didn't call at all during the weekend.'

'I'm sorry, had a rough weekend despite all the marriage merriment.' Shiho scowled, draining down the rest of her beer.

'You saw him?' Vena asked carefully.

'You think she'd be like that if she didn't see him?' Nix sneered while looking through the mail.

Shiho gave Vena a look before slouching down on the couch. 'I had sex with him.'

At that, both Vena and Nix were completely silent as Shiho stood up.

'You slept with him…' Nix voice trailed as he watched Shiho pace the space between the living room and the open kitchen.

'Oh yeah, I had sex with him.' Shiho nodded with wide eyes. 'Not only did I force him kiss me in the elevator, pushed him onto his bed and stripped right in front him, I threatened to rape him because he kept pushing me away!'

Nix couldn't help but laugh out loud. 'Oh God, you threatened to rape Captain Yzak Jule, _the_ Yzak Jule?'

'Oh yeah.' Shiho laughed bitterly. 'I threatened to rape him, I threatened to rape my ex-husband in what was coincidentally the same room I spent in as part of my pathetic honeymoon four years ago!'

Nix and Vena exchanged glances. 'Ouch.'

Stopping in her tracks, Shiho turned her head and glared at Nix. 'What is wrong with me? Huh? Two days, I see the guy for two days after four years and I threatened rape him, I throw myself at him and he pushes me away! I mean, is there something with me? I fucked the guy four times in two hours after four years and I feel completely empty!'

'The beast has awaken after four years…' Nix shook his head. 'Dude, you're an open drain now, nothing's going to satisfy for the time being.'

Leaning against the back of the couch, Shihio sighed heavily and looked down, choking. 'I'm so pathetic.'

Before Vena could open her mouth, Nix did. 'So you got yourself drunk after the episode?'

'I'm sorry.' Shiho whispered. 'I'll clean up after I take a shower.'

'Don't worry about it.' Vena said softly, giving her hand a soft pat.

'No, I've been a burden, I've a slob, I've a complete mess.' Shiho said, shaking her head. 'Your boyfriend was right, I'm pathetic and hopeless.' Grabbing a plastic bag, she started picking up the cans.

You. Vena mouthed, pointing a finger at Nix who shrugged innocently, mouthing what?

'I'll take this out.' Shiho held the garbage bag up with a small smile.

'Let me.' Nix said, grabbing the bag.

'I'm already pathetic as it is!' Shiho cried, snatching the bag back. 'Just let me do something for God's sake.'

'You are pathetic Major.' Nix said flatly, grabbing the bag from him. Walking to the trash can, he emptied the garbage into the black bag as well. Turning, he cocked his head at her. 'How are you going to help people if you can't help yourself? You're the shrink yet you seem to need a shrink yourself.'

'Way to make people feel better.' Shiho muttered, leaning against the counter.

'Look, the point is, you're still hooked up on him.' Nix said, raising his hand up when Shiho was about to open her mouth. 'Admit it Major, or you wouldn't have had fifteen boyfriends and none of them made it to home run plus you breaking a penis in the process.'

'You just love rubbing that in don't you Nix.' Shiho growled, crossing her arms.

Reaching for the counter, Nix slid two letters across the polished surface in her direction. 'You've got two choices, Aprillius One or Orb's exchange internship, make your choice Major, make a wise one. If you think you haven't tied the loose ends to your past yet, then take this chance to do it.'

Picking up the two envelops, Shiho glanced at them briefly before turning to Vena.

'He's right, loose ties can be a burden and you know it's not just about the divorce.' Vena said with furrowed eyebrows. 'You have a lot of loose ties back in Aprillius One, and after years of running away, this probably is your chance to make a difference, make yourself feel better and actually, really move on.' Standing up, Vena gave Shiho a hug. 'That's what you've been trying to do all these years.'

'After so many wrong decisions, you really think I'm going to make a good choice?' Shiho asked.

'No matter what choice you make, we're going to support you.' Vena said, tucking some of her hair behind her ears. 'Besides, you're going to be the only person who can my maid of honor.'

'Did someone say maid of honor?' Nix asked, coming back into he apartment. 'If you want her to be your maid of honor then you have to say yes to me first.'

'Honey, we've been through this.' Vena sighed, rolling her eyes. 'Don't be pushy!'

'I'm not pushy!' Nix argued. 'I'm just – '

'Insecure, I know.' Vena said warily.

'I am not insecure!' Nix denied.

'Yes honey, I know you're not.' Vena sneered.

'Vena!'

Shaking her head, Shiho watched as the couple bickered their way into Vena's room. Turning, she fell onto the couch again and raised the two envelops up above the air.

A right decision? When has she ever made a right decision?

* * *

'Working late again Commander Jules?'

Looking up, Yzak gave his secretary a helpless smile. 'Yeah, just have to wrap up a few things.'

'You sure you don't need help with that?' She asked.

Yzak shook his head. 'No, I don't, so you take off and spend some quality time with your husband.'

'Wow, you're actually telling me to spend quality time with my husband?' She raised her eyebrows. 'Are you coked up or something?'

Rolling his eyes, Yzak waved his hand. 'Get out of here before I change my mind and make you work until two in the morning like I did a month ago.'

Laughing, she waved her hand. 'See you next Monday then Commander, have a good week.'

'Thanks, you too.' Yzak said absently.

'Oh, and Commander,' she poked her head back in, 'get a family of your own.'

Making a face, Yzak made a move to throw his pen at her when she laughed and disappeared out of sight. Shaking his head, he turned back to his paper work but after ten minutes, he gave in to the fact that he couldn't concentrate, he hadn't been concentrating properly since he got back from Sextilius Nine.

Turning in his chair, he stared out at the busy street below him. Shaking his head, he stood up and stretched. There was no use in working if he couldn't concentrate, but then if he didn't work on a Friday night, where would he go? To a clubhouse and try to hook up with some girl? Nia?

Sighing as a brunette flashed through his head, he racked one hand through his silky locks and grabbed his keys lying on his table. Taking his black trench coat off the coat rack, he shrugged it off, staring at the ground absently. As he closed the door behind him, his cell phone rang.

'Yzak Jule.' Yzak answered curtly, making his way down the dimly lit hallway.

'Do you always answer your calls like that?' a familiar voice asked warily.

'Azuiles?' Yzak's eyebrows furrowed. 'What's going on? Don't tell me you got into trouble again.'

Azuiles snorted. 'Dude, I haven't gotten into trouble for the last for fucking years, cut me some slack.'

'Then what is it?' Yzak asked. 'It's not like you'll call me for no reason, we're not that close.'

'Aw, you hurt me bro, you really do.' Azuiles sneered.

'I'm tired and so not in the mood.' Yzak said in a low voice. 'Just spit out whatever you called me for.'

'You want to get a beer together or something?' Azuiles asked.

'Okay.' Yzak stopped in front of his car. 'You're starting to scare me Azuiles.'

'What?' Azuiles exclaimed. 'I'm not that bad, we haven't seen each other for, I would say, more than two years and we got some catching up to do. Besides, you haven't even congratulated me formally for getting into the best surgical internship program on Aprillius One.'

'Give me one reason why I should congratulate you by buying you a drink.' Yzak muttered.

'Give me one good reason why you shouldn't bro.' Azuiles snorted back. 'Unless you have a date…'

'Shut up Azuiles.' Yzak snorted.

'So, it's a yes?' Azuiles asked.

Sighing, Yzak gunned the engine. 'Where do you want me to go?'

'You know Face Off, it's a pub across Mergrate.' Azuiles replied.

'Okay, see you there in fifteen.' Yzak said, then cut the connection and steered out of the parking lot. It was ironic that although the Aprillius One Mergate Hospital was like fifteen minutes away with traffic and was affiliated with ZAFT, he'd never been inside it himself. Not that he'd ever want to.

'ID please.' The bouncer said gruffly when Yzak approached the double glass doors.

Rolling his eyes, Yzak reached into his trench coat and held out his ZAFT ID. 'Do I look like a fucking underage to you?'

'You never know.' The bouncer eyed him briefly before giving him back his ID. 'ZAFT kids can be surprisingly young. I see you're a Commander so you must have started early.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Yzak muttered, snatching his ID back. Pushing the heavy doors open, he jumped aside when two girls stumbled their way, giggling and laughing, obviously drunk.

'Hey bro!' Azuiles stood up and waved on the other side of the circular bar counter. 'Over here!'

'What is with this bar?' Yzak asked, looking around as he sat on the stool beside him.

'Hey handsome, what do you want?' The bartender asked, leaning onto the counter.

Yzak eyed her briefly before smiling. 'Scotch on the rocks.'

'No problem.' Winking, she turned and grabbed a glass.

'How's it going?' Azuiles asked, glass in hand.

Yzak shrugged. 'Nothing much, hanging around, doing my job, sometimes I think it's too peaceful around here.'

'That's because you quit politics.' Azuiles muttered.

'I quit for a reason and my reasoning was right.' Yzak sneered. 'I would so not want to be in Wyleed's shoes right now.'

'I'm on board with you on that.' Azuiles smirked.

'Scotch on the rocks.' The bartender slid the glass across the counter. 'You two brothers?'

'Consider I call him bro...' Azuiles raised his eyebrows.

'I presume you two are heart breakers.' The bartender smirked.

'Are we bro?' Azuiles asked, turning to Yzak.

Pausing, Yzak turned to him and shrugged. 'I don't know about you but I know I am.'

'Aren't you honest.' Azuiles scowled. Laughing, the bartender left.

'So, I am just here to have this reunion with you?' Yzak asked, taking another sip from his scotch. 'It's Friday night, aren't you supposed with your girlfriend or something?'

'She's working tonight.' Azuiles said, smiling.

'I'm curious, what does she do for a living?' Yzak asked.

'Lois?' Azuiles shrugged. 'She works in advertising. She's at this internship now.'

'So, you're both interns.' Yzak raised his eyebrows.

'Yup.' Azuiles turned and smirked at him. 'Both interns who are engaged and moving in together.'

Yzak's eyes widened. 'You proposed?'

'Oh yeah.' Azuiles nodded. 'Did last night, thought I'd share the news with you.'

'You fucker.' Yzak raised his hand and punched him in the shoulder. 'Knocked her up?'

'No.' Azuiles scowled. 'I started proposing to her half a year ago. She wouldn't until we had something going on in our life, you know, financially since she didn't want her Father's support. So finally when I got into this internship program, she agreed. I may be at the bottom of the surgical food chain but I do make a decent living.'

'Well, I'm glad I didn't waste my money on your tuition then.' Yzak said.

'You made big bucks on selling the house.' Azuiles said, eyeing him. 'I mean, you make big bucks in ZAFT and it's not like you really need all that money. You only used half the money from the house to buy the penthouse in DIonarva.'

'Well, too bad, if you were going to use the money to buy pot, I'd rather throw it into the ocean.' Yzak said warily.

'Well, I didn't, and I now have a life.' Azuiles said dryly.

'So, getting married.' Yzak sighed. 'When?'

'When I finish my internship and become a resident.' Azuiles replied. 'Which, two years the earliest, you'll still be around right?'

'If you want me to be your best man, you're out of your mind.' Yzak said.

'Not best man.' Azuiles muttered. 'Witness, it's not like your Mom's going to do it.'

Yzak shot a glance at him. 'She's your Mom too.'

'Well.' Azuiles shrugged. 'I never called her Mom before.'

They were silent for a while before Yzak opened his mouth again. 'I saw her a few weeks ago.'

'She came here?' Azuiles asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

'No.' Yzak shook his head. 'I went to Januarius 4.'

'You went on vacation?' Azuiles jaw dropped. 'Serious?'

Yzak shrugged. 'Well, not like on vacation, more like just, you know, checking my Mom out seeing if she was doing well.'

'How's she?' Azuiles asked.

'She's a changed woman.' Yzak said, shooting a glance at Azuiles. 'I mean seriously, she's a housewife now. She volunteers at an orphanage and actually lives there with a Pastor who runs it. I've asked her, she has no intention of coming back to Aprillius One.'

'Serious?' Azuiles shook his head. 'Oh man, and you'd think Ezaria Jule would fly back to Aprillius One the minute her house arrest was lifted.'

Yzak shrugged. 'People change, her exile did her good and I have to say she's content. I guess leaving makes you see things in a different light and she just had a chance to leave and watch things happen from afar.'

'Yeah, I guess.' Azuiles shrugged. 'And that's why Dearka quit ZAFT?'

Yzak turned and stared at him. 'How did you know?'

Azuiles rolled his eyes. 'Dude, I work at Mergrate, half the patients going to Mergrate are friggin' soldiers. Commander Rolden mentioned it to someone else and I just happened to have overheard when I was doing sutures for a young man who got his face punched.'

Rolling his eyes, Yzak raised his glass to his mouth. 'He's been having too much fun down there. Since he wasn't under my supervision anymore, I didn't get the notification officially, just got a message from him saying that he was going to go on this surfing tour.'

'Surfing?' Azuiles raised his eyebrows. 'He's a surfer?'

'Oh yeah.' Yzak shook his head. 'He used to surf a lot before he enlisted. He was restless during our academy days where he didn't have his board. He picked it back right up when the war ended and I assume he's in love with it. I think that's why he transferred to Earth.'

Azuiles nodded. 'He does look like the surfer type.'

Yzak shrugged. 'I guess. The guy's got to do what he wants to do, no use going through life being miserable.'

'Oh you're the on talking.' Azuiles sneered.

Yzak looked at him sideways. 'What do you mean by that?'

Azuiles shrugged. 'What do you think I mean by that?'

'Another round please.' Yzak called, holding his glass up. When it was filled, he turned on his stool and faced Azuiles. 'You know what frustrates me most Azuiles?'

'What?' Azuiles asked after a big gulp of his beer.

'Women.' Yzak said shortly, waving his glass in the air.

At that, Azuiles almost choked on his beer. 'Women? Since when did you have women problems?'

'I don't.' Yzak said curtly. 'They do! I never get what they're thinking, I mean, they're just so fucking hard to get!'

'Okay…' Azuiles' voice trailed as he eyed his brother.

Draining down the rest of his scotch, he slammed his glass down on the counter. 'Just when you start caring, they let go. You wonder why? Is it just fate? I mean, you start caring, you want to start caring and that's when they decide that they're not going to wait anymore, not going to ask you to pick them, choose them, fucking love them.'

Azuiles raised his eyebrows. 'Love?'

'Oh no, it's not just that.' Yzak snarled, waving his hand in the air, ignoring his brother's brief comment. 'They accidentally drop the bomb, leave and you're left hanging in the air.'

Azuiles' eyebrows furrowed. 'What bomb?'

Ignoring him still, Yzak's continued his rant. 'You see them again, after four fucking years and hey decide to strip right in front of you, leave in the morning telling you that it wasn't big deal and not even bothering to explain.'

'Explain what?' Azuiles asked.

'Women!' Yzak finished.

Exhaling loudly, Azuiles rested his head on his palm. 'So you did get to see her at Tayne's wedding?'

'Who? My ex-wife by the name Shiho Hahnenfuss I divorced four years ago?' Yzak snarled, glaring at him.

Azuiles shook his head. 'Such malice.'

Yzak's narrowed his eyes. 'What?'

'So you guys hooked up briefly?' Azuiles asked, ignoring Yzak's question.

'Women.' Yzak muttered.

Azuiles looked at his brother. 'You miss her?'

'More like I want to strangle her.' Yzak sneered.

'Okay, this doesn't make sense.' Azuiles shook his head. 'What exactly happened, I mean, you were the infamous heart breaker and you were set on divorcing her anyways. I mean, shouldn't you have been happy? It was finally over.'

Yzak looked at Azuiles briefly before shaking his head. 'I don't know. Maybe I finally realized that I felt something for her and God found the opportunity to punish me.'

'Did something else happen besides Gazelle Wyleed's pregnancy?' Azuiles rolled his eyes. 'She used like the oldest fucking trick in the book, I was so not impressed, getting someone to knock her up and pretend it was yours.'

'Shut up Azuiles.' Yzak muttered.

'What was it?' Azuiles nudged him in the ribs. 'Come on, it's been four years.'

Yzak looked at him sideways. 'You really want to know?'

Azuiles rolled his eyes. 'Why am I asking?'

Yzak looked down at his empty glass. 'She was pregnant.'

Azuiles almost jumped from his seat. 'What? She was pregnant? Did you get to see your kid?'

Yzak glared at him. 'Was Azuiles. Period.'

Azuiles jaw dropped. 'She got an abortion?'

Yzak shrugged. 'That's my guess. I did a little checking after I saw her again two weeks ago. She's living with a roommate now in December 4 and doesn't have any kids. I also found a surgical billing from a hospital in December 4 dated a month after she left plus the scar I felt on her abdomen? Can you blame me for making that conclusion?'

Azuiles nodded. 'True.'

'How could she do that.' Yzak muttered.

'Okay, say she did get rid of the child, can you blame her? I mean, after all she's been through.' Azuiles asked.

Yzak shot a glance at her. 'I don't know, I guess not.'

Sighing, Azuiles gave Yzak a pat on the shoulder. 'I think it's safe to say that your life sucks right now.'

Yzak glared up at him. 'You think?'

Reaching into his pocket, Azuiles fished out a few dollars and tossed it on the counter. 'My treat.'

'It better be.' Yzak muttered as they made they're way to the door.

'Actually, it shouldn't be my treat.' Azuiles said as he shrugged on his coat. 'I mean, dude, I'm the one engaged, got my fiancée to move in with me and got myself the best surgical internship program around PLANT.'

'Hey, my life sucks right now, cut me some slack.' Yzak muttered as they stepped out of the bar.

'Speaking of slack…' Azuiles motioned his head towards the hospital entrance while sticking his hands into his jean pockets.

Looking up from his cell phone, Yzak narrowed his eyes at the familiar brunette who came out with another man with bright red hair. Snapping his phone shut, Yzak turned to Azuiles. 'You knew about this?'

Azuiles shrugged. 'Maybe.'

Taking a deep breath, Yzak pointed one finger at him. 'If I ever really get my hands on you, you are a dead man Azuiles Jule, you hear me?'

'Hey, aren't you going to say hi or something?' Azuiles asked when Yzak turned the opposite direction.

'Dude, I don't need this right now.' Yzak replied. 'We're worse than not being friends. I don't even know what we are anymore.'

Narrowing his eyes, Azuiles watched as his brother disappeared around the corner. Turning, he was just in time to see Shiho enter a white sedan, laughing. Shaking his head, he made his way towards his own car parked in front of the pub.

'I guess not knowing can be the biggest pain after all.'

* * *

'Yo, how's work going for you?'

Looking up from her file, Shiho raised her cup of coffee to her lips. 'It's going.'

'First week of work, you handling it okay?' Azuiles asked, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

Closing her file shut, Shiho looked up at Azuiles. 'Hello? I'm a psych intern, not surgical intern, I'm not the people who are on call forty-hours so my job is like heaven compared to you and ZAFT.'

'That is true.' Azuiles nodded. 'I've been drinking so much coffee since I got here, I'm turning into a coffee addict.'

'Well, word of advice, coffee is not good for anyone if you drink it excessively.' Shiho said, standing up from the table. 'Consider decaf.'

Azuiles snorted. 'If it's decaf then it totally butchers the whole of concept of having coffee in the first place.'

Shiho shrugged and washed her mug in the sink. 'It'll do you good Azuiles.'

'What case are you on now?' Azuiles asked, casting a glance at the file on the table.

'Hermaphordite.' Shiho said, turning off the tap.

Azuiles raised his eyebrows. 'Pretty cool.'

'I guess.' Shiho said.

'You okay?' Azuiles asked.

Shiho smiled weakly. 'Yeah, just, a lot to think since I got here.'

'Yeah, you're a shrink, you're bound to see a lot of weird and disturbing cases.' Azuiles muttered.

Shiho shot him a glance. 'Yeah, I guess.'

'Say, what are you doing tonight?' Azuiles asked.

'Nothing.' Shiho said, sitting back down on the table. 'Why?'

Azuiles smirked. 'Well, you see, every time a new intern program starts, the senior interns throw this bash for the rookies and we happen to be this years fresh batch of interns and they're throwing it at Face Off. You have to come.'

Shiho made a face. 'Really?'

'It'll be fun.' Azuiles said. 'Besides, Lois is coming, so you might want to see her.'

Shiho looked down at her watch. 'Well, I'm off duty at nine, so I might be able to drop by after some errands.'

'Cool.' Giving her shoulder a squeeze, Azuiles pushed himself from the counter. 'I'll see you tonight then.'

Watching Azuiles leave the pantry, Shiho shook her head and reached for her pen. Scribbling something, she stood up and left the pantry as well, bumping into her resident in the hallway.

'How's Sam's case going?' Dr. Wass asked, looking down at the file Shiho handed him.

'Pretty well, she doesn't seem that shocked about the news.' Shiho said, sticking her hands into her lab coat. 'Her parent's are taking it harder.'

'Not surprised.' Dr. Wass muttered, handing her the file again. 'Keep an eye on her, we're scheduled for a meeting with her and her parents after her surgery.'

Shiho nodded. 'Will do.'

Making her way to her patience ward, she found Monroe Fonz examining her abdomen.

'How's it going Samya?' Shiho asked, walking up to her.

'Sam.' Samya said, glaring at her.

'Right.' Shiho smiled. 'I forgot, you hated people calling you Samya.'

Taking a deep breath, Samya bit her lip. 'Is it weird that I hate people calling me Samya? Is it because I'm a boy and a girl?'

'Don't beat yourself up about it Sam.' Monoroe pulled her shirt down. 'It's hard.'

Sighing, Samya leaned back. 'I have to thank you Monroe.'

Monroe smiled. 'Why?'

'For making my parents tell me the truth.' Samya said quietly. 'They're, they must be really shocked.'

'Yeah, they are.' Shiho said.

'Okay, your parents are going to come in a bit.' Monroe said. 'I'll be prepping you for surgery soon.'

Shiho smiled and sat on the side of the bed as Monroe left the ward. 'You want to talk?'

Samya looked at her. 'Are you a councilor?'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'I'm a psych intern, a shrink in training.'

Samya looked at her. 'You look familiar, where have I seen you?'

Shiho shrugged. 'A lot of people say I look familiar.'

Samya shook her head. 'Whatever.'

'Well, if you want to talk, I'm always around.' Shiho said. 'But right now, just relax and Dr. Paci will take care of everything else.'

'Doctor.' Samya called before Shiho got to the door.

'Hmm?' Shiho leaned against the door frame.

'Do I, do I have to be a boy now?' Samya asked quietly.

Shiho looked at her. 'No, no you don't have to.'

Samya shot a glance at her. 'But can I?'

Shiho nodded. 'Yeah, if you want to.'

Samya shook her head.

'I'll see you later.' Shiho said, then closed the door quietly behind her. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her feet.

'You okay?' Monroe asked.

Shiho looked up and nodded. 'Yeah.'

'You'll get used to it.' Monroe said. 'Oh, are you coming to the rookie bash tonight at Face Off?'

'Yeah, I'll be there.' Shiho said. 'I am after all a rookie.'

'Great, I'll see you then.' Monroe gave her shoulder a pat before entering Samya's ward.

Looking down at her watch, Shiho sighed. It was already nine in the morning, her call was over. Heading back to her locker room, she almost jumped when her cell phone rang but it went off as soon as she had a chance to answer it. Shrugging, she opened her locker and started to unchanged.

'Off duty?' Another intern asked.

Shiho smiled .'Yeah, I'm off duty.'

'Any plans?' She asked.

Shiho shrugged. 'No, I figured I'd just hang around.'

'You're new here right?' She asked, leaning against the lockers.

Shiho nodded while changing. 'Yeah, I just came here a week ago, well, I did live here before…'

'Yeah, people were saying that you were…'

Closing her locker, Shiho turned and gave her fellow intern a smile. 'I know, people talk about me. Yes, I am Yzak' Jule's ex-wife, the girl, not even the women he dumped because he knocked up another girl.'

She shrugged. 'Well, they did later find out that, you know, it wasn't his kid.'

Shiho shook her head. 'It doesn't matter, there were fundamental problems in that short marriage we had.'

'Right…' She held her hand out. 'I'm Lacia by the way, surgical intern.'

Shiho shook it. 'Shiho, psych intern.'

'Are you, by any chance, finding a place to stay?' Lacia asked, sitting on the bench.

Shiho shook her head. 'Not really.'

'Oh well.' Lacia shrugged. 'I actually have a room spare right now and I could really use a roommate.'

'Hey guys!' Azuiles came in.

'Left something?' Lacia asked.

'Yeah, I think I dropped my flashlight here somewhere.' Azuiles said.

'I'll be off then.' Shiho said quickly.

'Liar!' Azuiles hissed when she passed him. Nudging him in the ribs, Shiho made a face and flounced out of the locker room. Stepping out of the hospital, she located the motorcycle she had bought her first day on Aprillius One and hopped on.

Steering out of the parking lot, she made her way to the motel she was staying in less than fifteen minutes.

Tossing her jacket onto the dingy double bed that was located in the center of the room, Shiho threw herself onto the chair and pulled the blinds open. Staring around the dingy little room, she sighed and poured herself a glass of water.

She did need a room, needed an apartment, she was just too lazy to find one, too lazy to even unpack, too lazy… she didn't want to make Apirllius One home, she didn't want to have any attachments, she just wanted to be done with the 6 month internship and leave.

That's why she didn't go home.

'Then why did you choose this friggin' internship in the first place?' Shiho muttered. She had asked herself a thousand times but her brain refused to process the answer for her. Or rather she refused to let her brain process the answer.

The minute she stepped off that shuttle into the terminal she left from four years ago, she felt nauseous, she felt uncomfortable. Memories crashed into her brain like a wave and at one point she had seriously considered booking the first flight back to December 4.

What was she doing? She was trying to run away when she came here to face the problems that were stopping her from moving on, to tie the lose knots… but were the knots still there to be tied?

Exhaling loudly, she took her cell phone of her jeans and tossed it on the counter. Taking her clothes off, she let them trail behind her until she was only in her underwear and dropped onto the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she let her heavy eyelids drop.

She had a habit of just falling onto the bed and pass out. When she was little, her Mother would come in and pull the covers for her, when she died, Mrs. Vuit would and if Geherin was lucky enough to catch it, she would and later… there was this one time she fell asleep waiting for Yzak and when she woke up, she found the sheets pulled up her shoulders. He wasn't beside her and when the bathroom door had clicked open, she had quickly closed her eyes again. Thinking that she was still asleep, he had, for the first and only time, kissed her in sleep and it naturally resulted in another round of passion before he finally stepped out of the house for work.

She'd have dreams like these, dreams of the past, dreams of that three month marriage she had… the marriage she had wanted to work on but never had a chance to.

When she opened her eyes again, the sun was already setting. She shivered when the phone suddenly rang. Sitting up, she scratched her head and yawned, trying to get herself awake. Padding across the floor barefoot and stepping on the clothes she had discarded, she picked up her phone just as it stopped ringing. Frowning, she was about to put it down when the message light flashed. Entering the code, she held it up to her ear. At the familiar voice, she suddenly snapped the phone shut and fought the urge to chuck it onto the table.

Swallowing a hard lump down her throat, Shiho took deep breaths and counted to ten. Setting the phone down gently, she turned and hopped into the shower, trying to clean herself up, trying to clear her mind.

After running a few errands, Shiho parked her motorbike in front of Face Off. Thinking the bash was a pretty big deal for rookies, she had stashed a pair of black heels in her back compartment and decided to change into them, marveling at how they matched with her leather pants. She almost turned and changed back into her boots when she took the first step.

'Hey Shiho!' Monroe shouted when she stepped into the club. 'Someone's looking hot!'

Shiho pointed her finger at him. 'Someone's looking hot too!'

'Come over here!' Monroe motioned his head. When she got to the noisiest corner, Monroe put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him while holding up a bottle of tequila. 'To Shiho Hahnenfuss! Our only psych intern, the shrink in training!'

'Thank you.' Shiho said warily as the crowd cheered. Accepting the bottle of tequila Monroe handed her, she held it to her lips and took in a few gulps.

'Shots!' The crowd screamed.

'Vodka shots!' Monroe shouted.

'Here we go! Here we go!' Azuiles pointed at the bartender who was holding a huge tray of shot glasses filled with Vodka above his head.

'Lois!' Shiho cried. Stepping down the table, she made her way toward her and Azuiles.

Throwing her arms around Shiho, Lois hugged her. 'It's been a long time! I can't believe you're here!'

'Shiho, get the fuck over here! Vodka shots!' Monroe shouted.

'We are going to party!' Lois shouted over the noise.

Cheering along with the others, she pulled Shiho towards the table. Before she got to the shots, she saw a silver head walk by and disappear into the bathroom. Could it be?

It couldn't.

Feeling the cell phone in her back pocket vibrate, Shiho gritted her teeth and grabbed a shot from Azuiles. 'To all the rookies!'

She had never been a big drinker and rarely did shots, so when she came out throwing up beside a street light at around two in the morning, she wasn't that surprised.

Throwing up one more time, Shiho decided that she needed a break. Leaning her head against the pole, she slid down to the floor and buried her face into her knees. When her phone suddenly rang in the dead of the light, she felt herself snap. Shooting up, she grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her leather pants and made a move to throw it as hard as she could, only to be caught by the wrist.

'Cell phones are an essential, you don't want to destroy that, trust me.'

Shiho had to blink rapidly, wondering if it was alcohol creating hallucinations.

'You are one seriously drunk person.' Yzak muttered as she leaned against the pole.

Reaching out one hand, she pulled at her fringes. 'It really was you I saw. What are you doing here?'

'Azuiles invited me for suspicious reasons.' Yzak said, holding out a handkerchief for her.

Glancing at it, Shiho snatched it from him and wiped her mouth. 'Very suspicious reasons.'

'Where are you going?' Yzak asked as Shiho took a step forward.

'I'm leaving.' Shiho muttered. 'I'm as pathetic as it is, I don't need my ex-husband to witness it.'

Rolling his eyes, Yzak grabbed her arm and stopped her. 'There's no way you're going to drive in this condition, you're going to get killed.'

'I'm not stupid.' Shiho sneered, pulling her arm away from him. 'I have no intentions of dying. I'm taking a cab.'

Sighing, Yzak grabbed her arm again. 'Let me take you home, my car's just up front.'

'I don't need your favors.' Shiho muttered, trying to push him away while fighting the dizziness in her head.

'You don't have a choice.' Yzak said firmly.

'I don't have a home.' Shiho said quietly. They looked at each other briefly before Yzak looked away.

'You must be staying somewhere, don't tell me you live on the streets, I don't buy that crap.' Yzak sneered.

Knowing that Yzak had a stubborn side of his own, Shiho figured she was too tired and too frustrated to argue with him. 'Dawson's Motel.'

Yzak frowned. 'You live in a motel?'

'Yes.' Shiho murmured. 'So if you're going to give me a ride, do it or I'm taking a cab.'

'Let me help you.' Yzak said as he watched Shiho almost trip on her feet. Frowning at her heels, he stepped forward and lifted her up in one big motion, much to Shiho's surprise.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Shiho cried, holding onto his shoulder, feeling more dizziness wash through her brain.

'You can barely walk in those fucking heels.' Yzak retaliated. 'I don't have all night, you'll take forever to get across the fucking car park.'

'If you think it's a waste of time then don't give me a ride!' Shiho cried. 'I don't need your pity and I certainly don't need your favor!'

'Shut up Hahnenfuss!' To Yzak's surprise, Shiho bit back her comment and kept silent. Though it took less than thirty seconds to get to his car, it felt like thirty minutes.

Seating her into the passenger seat, Yzak quickly climbed into the car and started the engine, watching at the corner of his eyes as she pulled her safety belt on.

Staring the engine, Yzak stared at the steering wheel before turning to her. 'Shiho – '

'Shut up Jule.' Came Shiho's whisper as turned her head towards the window and closed her eyes. Sighing, Yzak released the hand break and steered out of the parking lot, watching as the other clubbers were starting to leave as well.

The ride was a short and silent one and when Yzak pulled in front of the dingy two floor motel, Shiho's cell phone rang. Neither of them did anything, neither of them moved until the voice message beep rang.

'Listen to the fucking message for God's sake.' Yzak sneered.

'It's none of your business so fuck off.' Shiho shot back. Reaching for the door, she opened it and stumbled out of the car, almost tripping over her feet.

'When did you start wearing heels?' Yzak asked, climbing out of the car. 'When did you stop being yourself?'

Ignoring him, Shiho took off her heels and climbed up the small flight of stairs. When she reached her door which was coincidentally right in front of where Yzak had parked his car, she fumbled for her keys and cursed when she dropped her heels. Kneeling down, she almost smacked her head into the wooden floor.

'Let me.' Yzak said softly, walking up to her.

'Go away!' Shiho suddenly shouted, pushing his hand away. 'Don't you think I'm pathetic enough? Just go away Yzak Jule! Leave me alone! Leave me be!'

Yzak watched as Shiho fought with the lock and opened her door forcefully. 'Shiho, I'm just trying to help – '

'Help?' Shiho shook her head. 'Don't help me, I'm not worth helping.' Flinging the door open, Shiho waved her hand in the air. 'See how pathetic I am? I'm staying at a fucking motel that doesn't even have a star! I'm calling this fucking room my home!'

'That's ridiculous Shiho,' Yzak whispered, 'you know where your home is.'

'Where?' Shiho asked, widening her bloodshot eyes. 'At the Hahnenfuss Manor? That was never my home, it never felt like home to me, the hospital where sister died felt more like home to me!' Laughing to herself, Shiho stepped forward and poked Yzak in the chest. 'The Jule Manor? It stopped being my home when I knew you wouldn't come home and fuck me after our wedding and you turned around knocked up Gazelle Wyleed for the world to see, leaving me looking like a completely pathetic moron who was the ultimate sacrifice for your fucking political union! Don't tell me I'm ridiculous, don't tell me about home! I don't have a fucking home!'

Yzak could only stand there as Shiho jumped into her room and slammed the door in his face. Looking down, he saw that her pair of black heels were still lying on the red mat in front of the door. Looking up, he fought the urge to knock on her door and turned.

Inside, Shiho held herself together by the door, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to overflow while perking her ears, listening for the sound of Yzak's car leaving. When she opened her door again, she could only see the tail of his car disappear around the corner. Hiccupping, she reached down and picked up her heels, wincing at the sudden nocturnal breeze. When her cell phone beeped again, Shiho exhaled loudly and reached for her back pocket, entering her message box code again while holding it to her ear.

_'Miss Shiho, this is Daire, your Father's council secretary. Your Father would like to meet you tomorrow at the parliament building at 2 pm. Please be punctual, he would like to visit the late Mrs. Hahnenfuss.' _

* * *

'Why, you're new at the parliament building.'

Narrowing her eyes, Shiho watched as Nia Siers walked up to her, her heels clicking on the highly polished floor. She could wear heels, she wore them every day and didn't feel a thing, her feet were probably already senseless by now.

'Hello Miss Siers.' Shiho said in a low voice.

Nia smiled at her. 'Are you here for a trip or something? Do you want me to show you around?'

Eyeing her Shiho crossed her arms. 'I don't believe it's any of your business Miss Siers.'

Nia was slightly taken back by her comment. 'I'm just trying to be hospitable. You don't, after all, live in Aprillius One.'

Shiho didn't miss her obvious emphasis. 'Thank you for your hospitality Miss Siers, but I did use to live here and I believe I still know my bearings.'

'It has been four years.' Nia said. 'Things change over time Miss Hahnenfuss.'

Shiho looked at her in the high briefly before nodding. 'Of course Miss Siers, I'm fully aware of that.'

Smiling, Nia took a step back. 'I'm glad we have an understanding there then.'

'Miss Siers!' A voice echoed from across the lobby. Turning, they saw a crowd of people surrounding Lamar Wyleed and his secretary was the one who called.

Turning, Nia bowed her head slightly. 'Excuse me, I have work to attend.'

'Don't let me get in your way.' Shiho muttered as she watched Nia walk towards the crowd. Looking up, Lamar Wyleed caught her eye and frowned before turning to Nia. When the crowd moved outside, the elevator opened and Agrip Hahnenfuss came out with his secretary Daire. Spotting her, Agrip started his way towards her.

'Shiho, it's – '

'Let's get this over with.' Shiho cut her Father off shortly, pushing herself from the wall.

Sighing, Agrip didn't even try to get a greeting out of her. 'Let's go, the limo's waiting outside.'

She told herself she was there for her Mother only, she didn't want to be too attached, she didn't even want to see her Father in the first place. It was too hard and she knew that sooner or later, she'd leave Aprillius One, she had to leave Aprillius One. She didn't want to make any attachments.

The ride to the cemetery was a long one, but Shiho had no intention of striking a conversation with her Father and as a result, he started talking business with his secretary. Sitting at the corner, Shiho would look out the window or steal glances at him, wondering if he'd at all remembered…

'Mr. Hahnenfuss?' The driver pulled to a stop.

'Yes.' Snapping his file shut, Agrip turned to Shiho. 'We're here.'

Nodding, Shiho stepped out of the car with the driver holding the door for her. Narrowing her eyes, Shiho watched as Daire took a bouquet of flowers out of the trunk and handed it to her.

'This way.' Agrip motioned his head.

'I know where Mother is.' Shiho murmured.

'We won't be long, stay here.' Agrip ordered.

Shiho looked down at the lilies in her hands as they walked down the wide paths where rows and rows of graves ran before them. They arrived Irasie Hahnenfuss' grave after a few minutes of walking. Staring down at the name engraved, Shiho knelt down and set the bouquet of flowers gently on the marble surface.

'It's been so long.' Agrip said softly. 'Sometimes, I can't even remember what she looked like, or was it just because I never really paid attention to her.'

'Why am I not surprised?' Shiho muttered. 'Your marriage was a political union too, that's why you never ceased to do the same with your daughters.' Turning, she narrowed her eyes. 'You weren't even here when she died, you didn't even bother to come to the hospital, you were busy with meetings somewhere else and didn't give a damn about your family.'

Agrip stared down at her silently.

Turning, Shiho looked at the bouquet of flowers. 'That's why I never considered the Hahnenfuss Manor my home, not even when Mother was still alive. She never thought it was a home either.'

'Is that why you left, without even bothering to come to your sister's service?' Agrip asked sharply.

'She wouldn't have wanted me to come, she wouldn't have wanted me to cry for her.' Was Shiho's response.

'That's just an excuse.' Agrip said curtly.

'And what's your excuse?' Shiho asked bluntly, turning to him. 'Do you have an excuse? Your work? Your career? The future of the Hahnenfuss family? There is no family, there's never been one.'

They looked at each other for while before Agrip reached into his suit and took out a black velvet box. 'As bad as a Father I am, I still remember my daughters' birthday.'

Staring at him for a while, Shiho took it with one hand and flipped it open. Inside was a diamond necklace but that wasn't what caught her attention, it was the small note attached to the back of the lid, a grave number.

'She's lonely.' Agrip said. 'Go find her.'

'Find her?' Shiho asked when Agrip walked past her. 'Where? She's dead.' Not responding, Agrip continued his way down the path and left Shiho behind. She stood there, staring down at her Mother's grave, the sun starting to set behind her. Turning, she left, walking down the path as fast as she could. She almost broke into a run when she hit the main street, stopping at a convenient store. She jumped when the automatic doors suddenly opened.

'You might want to come in a buy an umbrella! It's starting to rain!' The cashier cried. 'If you want to get drenched then move further so the door can close!'

Looking up, Shiho realized that it was indeed starting to pour. Slipping inside the store, she shivered slightly at the air condition. Brushing some of the water off her arms, she looked up and stared at the selection of wine behind the cashier.

'Need anything?' The cashier asked.

'Yes.' Shiho said absently, walking forward. 'A bottle of tequila please.'

The cashier raised his eyebrows briefly before turning around to unlock the cupboard. 'ID please.'

Shiho tossed both her ID and credit card on the counter. 'I don't need a bag.'

'If you say so.' The cashier said, glancing at the ID briefly before charging her credit card.

Grabbing the bottle, Shiho didn't even bother to let the cashier put it into a brown paper bag. Turning, she stepped out of the store and into the rain. It was starting to get dark and by the time she reached the cemetery again, it was already night time. With the rain beating down her head and splashing off her shoulders, she continued walking slowly, her eyes trained on the numbers engraved on the corners of the tombstones.

2235…2237…2239… 2241.

Stopping in her tracks, Shiho turned slowly and smiled at the name engraved on the stone. Kneeling down, she popped open the bottle of tequila and poured it over the grave generously before taking a big gulp from the bottle. Setting the bottle aside, she touched the grave softly, the heavy rain splashing before her blurring her eyes.

'Happy birthday sis.'

* * *

'Well, yeah, I can't believe you resigned without even dropping me a line.' Yzak muttered as he turned his TV off.

'Well, it was an impulse.' Dearka responded on the other end of the line.

'Yeah, whatever, I don't really care.' Yzak said absently. 'You do what you got to do.'

'Wow, aren't you the bitter one.' Dearka sneered. 'You're just bitter because you don't know what you want to do and are stuck with ZAFT.'

'ZAFT is what I do.' Yzak retorted. 'Military, is what I do.'

'Oh come on, you've never been able to find something remotely satisfying every since the war.' Dearka snarled. 'I, on the other hand, have surfing now.'

'You've always had surfing.' Yzak muttered.

'But now, I get to make a living out of surfing.' Dearka said. 'I'm going on a tour man, a fucking tour!'

'Yeah yeah, congratulations.' Yzak rolled his eyes. 'Anything else?'

'What? You got a date?' Dearka asked.

'No.' Yzak said curtly. 'I have to go buy something.'

'At twelve?' Dearka's voice rose. 'What? Condoms?'

Grabbing his keys, Yzak rolled his eyes. 'Grow up man.'

'Hey, I am talking adult or I would have asked you if you were going to buy a candy bar.' Dearka retorted.

Stopping at the door, Yzak shook his head. 'Why am I friends with you Dearka?'

'Likewise, Yza – '

Cutting the connection, Yzak cursed under his breath and stuck the cell phone into his pocket. Opening the door, he stopped short. Shiho was standing in the deserted hallway, dripping wet with an empty tequila bottle in her hand.

His eyebrows furrowing, Yzak closed the door quietly behind him. 'Shiho, what are you – '

'I don't have a home.' Shiho said in a barely audible voice, water still sliding down her face. Yzak just stared at her wide eye. 'I don't want to be alone tonight.'

'You, don't want to be alone tonight…' Yzak repeated, taking a step forward.

Biting her lip, Shiho let the empty bottle drop onto the carpeted floor. Looking up again, she stared at Yzak in the eye, tears threatening to overflow. 'Yzak, can I stay with you for the night?'

Blinking, Yzak lowered his eyes and looked away briefly before locking eyes with her. 'Do you really want to?'

Shiho just stared at him. Taking a deep breath, he walked slowly up to her and wrapped both arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, feeling the dampness of her shirt seep through his own. Pulling away slowly, he looked into her eyes and brushed some tears away. He was about to kiss her on the lips but stopped at her trembling form.

'Please.' Shiho whispered in subtle desperation, she was this close to breaking down.

Closing his eyes, Yzak kissed her on the forehead gently. Feeling the tears finally overflow, Shiho let herself lean against his chest. Moments later, Yzak lifted her up and turned. Feeling all energy drain, Shiho just closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, letting the tears mix with the raindrops on her cheeks.

It was going to be a quiet night.

**End of Chapter 8  
**_Next Update: 25th August, 2006_

**A/N:** I really enjoyed the little moments between Nix and Vena, if you've read 'GSA III Repercussion' you'll probably get the hint that they'd be a couple though I've never actually written anything focusing on them, the little snippets in this story is sort of a tribute and a way to get it out of my system. Hope you guys liked this chapter, it wasn't an easy one to write, probably the hardest actually and took me the longest time to write with annoying writter's block in between to add to my pain.

Two more chapters to go. Oh, if you've been reading 'Breaking Point', I mentioned in my latest author's note that I announced one more story featuring Yzak and Shiho by the title 'When Parallels Meet' along with 'Fools in Love' featuring Miriallia and Dearka. You can always check out my author's page for the most updated synopsis.

Oh, I'm also curious, what do you guys think if I raised the rating of this fic in the last chapter due to... pretty graphic sexual scenes. I'm almost pretty sure I will because there will be no point in making a side story because the plot won't really allow it, but still, I'm just curious.

Enjoy.

Wow, that was a pretty long author's note for me.


	10. Ch 9: Like a Bomb

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Mr. and Mrs. Jule' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. _

GSEED Singles Series  
**Mr. and Mrs. Jule  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 9: Like a Bomb**

_**I don't want to ever let go of you  
**__**And you told me not to**_

Opening her eyes slowly, Shiho stared up at the white ceiling above her with dazed eyes. Blinking, she reached out and made a grab for the sheets when she felt them slid down her bare skin. Turning to her side, she stared at the empty side of the huge white bed, a champagne colored rose sitting on the pillow beside her.

It wasn't the first time.

Sitting up, Shiho tucked the cool satin white sheets under her arms and picked up the rose with a delicate touch, afraid that it would disappear, afraid everything would disappear if she even blinked.

Holding it up to her nose, she sniffed it, gazing down at the perfectly placed petals. Caressing it, she looked up briefly, noting that it read nine thirty on the clock hung on the wall before her.

Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes for a while before climbing off the bed. Wrapping the sheets around her, she picked up the rose and stepped out of the master bedroom. Walking across the living room with the sheets dragging behind her, she sat on one of the stools of the open kitchen and reached for a glass vase that already had more than a dozen champagne colored roses. Putting the one she had in her hand gently into the vase, she shuffled them around briefly before pushing it back, admiring the flowers.

Hopping off the stool, she almost tripped over the sheets. Walking to the window pane, she sat down, letting the sun warm up her bare skin as she looked down at the busy streets of downtown Aprillius One. In the faint reflection of the window, she noted the marks on her shoulder and neck and couldn't help but touch them.

Turning away from the window, she surveyed the quiet penthouse. The decoration was simple, mainly cold colors with glass and metal. It was like Yzak, it suited him. She remembered sitting here three months ago, staring at what she regarded as a stranger's place. They were strangers, they barely knew each other. It was a weird feeling, not really knowing the person but married to him, shared passionate sex with him. In her honest opinion, they knew each other more when they were comrades.

She still remembered vividly the night she appeared at his door, soaking wet, water dripping, tears overflowing. Never in her life had she felt so sad, so depressed, so scared. She was actually scared, never in her life had she been this scared, not even during war and when her sister almost died, or died. The thought of not having a home scared her, and ironically, the three months of their marriage created the illusion of a family for her, her family, a family based on her, that's why she looked up the phonebook and found his place.

Yzak didn't seem that shocked to see her at his door, nor was he expecting it. It was just… he wanted to say a look of expectation, that he knew she'd come to him in time. She did, and for the first time in her life, she felt that someone was protecting her, shielding her from the pain she was suffering from. She remembered the kiss on her forehead, it was the most intimate kiss she had ever experienced and it was just a simple kiss on her forehead.

She remembered waking up the next morning in his bed, still dressed in the oversized white T-shirt and black boxers Yzak had forced her to put on after drying her with a warm white towel. She remembered how he looked into her eyes with equal pain. He too was in pain.

He had disappeared the next morning and she had found a note on the kitchen counter. He wanted her to think for herself, think of what she really wanted here in Aprillius One and if she wanted to stay, she could. Feeling more exposed than ever in her life, Shiho would have opted to immediately terminate her internship and leave like four years ago, if not seeing the two dolls on his nightstand.

Sitting down, Shiho smiled down at the two dolls and picked them up, holding them on her lap while caressing the groom's head. She remembered it, how could she not remember it? It as her wedding gift and she was shocked that it was with him. At the sight of the dolls, she was plunged into the torture of second thoughts. Was he still lingering? Was he still waiting? Would he wait for her? A girl he married out of anything but love?

She didn't know, and she took Yzak's advice. She left the house to think.

All day at the hospital, she forced herself to work but knew that the last thing she could was concentrate on others problems when hers was a handful. Her resident had noticed her state and told her to take a day off. She had begged him not to, but she was left with no choice. That afternoon, she wandered around downtown Aprillius One, stopping at nearly every coffee shop that was three blocks from Hotel Dionarva. Never in her life had she spent so much money on coffee in one day without eating anything else and she was surprised that her stomach didn't feel a thing.

She returned eventually, and when she opened the door with the key he had left with the note, her white duffle bag in hand, he was sitting on his sofa with the lights dimly lit and was staring at the door, rather staring at her, as if expecting that she'd come back. She did, and that night turned out to be not as quiet as the night before.

The next day, everything seemed to start from square one, or probably not. Their situation ha always been weird, it was it's nature. They married before actually knowing each other and now they were living together yet just starting to go out, or at least that's what she thinks they're doing.

The morning after that night, she had lied on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his warmth, his gentle stroke on her back and breathing slowly with her eyes opened in fear of everything disappearing at the blink of an eye.

'There's a nice café downstairs.' Yzak had suddenly said. 'You want to get changed and grab a bite?'

Shiho had thought he'd want to talk about their current situation, sort things out before they made any further steps in their complicated relationship. At that very moment, she felt different complex emotion rush through her head, so much that she was glad that Yzak didn't want to talk about things.

So they started all over again, disregarding the unhappy past they had together and the pain that came with it.

Setting the dolls down again, Shiho buried herself into the cool satin sheets. They were like Yzak, cool yet strangely comfortable.

Lying face down, Shiho almost feel asleep again when the phone suddenly rang. Looking up, she wiggled her way towards the nightstand and reached for the phone with an outstretched arm.

'Hey.' Yzak's voice rang from the other end before Shiho had a chance to open her mouth. 'Still naked in the sheets?'

'Do you have a camera hidden somewhere?' Shiho muttered, rolling onto her back, her legs peeking out of the sheets. Looking down, she lifted one up and looked at it.

'No, I don't.' Yzak replied warily. 'But I did notice you were still sleeping like the dead when I got up, you didn't even wake up when I kissed you full on the lips.'

'That was you?' Shiho asked in a small voice. 'I thought it was just a dream.'

'Not to mention touch you.' Yzak said in a low voice.

Feeling her face heat up, Shiho flopped onto her chest. 'Shut up.'

'I took a cold shower this morning.' Yzak said in a suggestive voice.

'Should I thank you? Or…' Shiho's voice trailed.

'I don't think I'm the type of guy to do my girl when she's half conscious, let alone unconscious.' Yzak sneered.

Her girl, she was her girl.

'Stop it!' Shiho cried after a pause.

'I have no intention of carrying out this conversation over the phone anyway.' Yzak responded. 'I like talking dirty in person, perfably on naked Sundays.'

'Yzak!' Shiho cried.

Yzak gave out a short laugh. 'Okay, okay, I'll stop.'

'Why are you calling?' Shiho asked, watching as the silky sheet slid off her body, baring her skin to the morning air.

'To see if you've woken up yet.' Yzak said.

'Aren't you at work?' Shiho asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

'Yeah, but my meeting isn't till ten.' Yzak said absently.

'Preping?' Shiho asked dryly.

'Yeah.' Yzak muttered. 'Just calling to make sure that you'll be up and go to work.'

'My shift isn't till ten thirty.' Shiho protested, shooting a glance at the clock.

'I know.' Yzak said nonchalantly. 'Just had time in between.'

And missed me? Was thinking of me? Shiho bit back the words. 'How's ZAFT?'

Yzak snorted. 'Just be glad that you're not here anymore.'

Shiho couldn't help but laugh. 'I can imagine.'

There was a slight pause before Yzak opened his mouth again. 'Are you on shift tonight?'

'Till seven.' Shiho replied, twirling a strand of hair with her index finger. 'Why?'

'Want to do something tonight?' Yzak asked. 'It's Friday, big date night.'

Shiho smirked. 'Do you have something planned Commander Jule.'

Yzak shrugged. 'Maybe. Meet at the hospital at seven.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'Are you sure?'

'Why not?' With that, he cut the connection.

Making a face at the phone, Shiho tossed it carelessly on the bed and climbed off, not bothering with the sheets. Walking across the cool marble floor soundlessly, she caught her reflection in the full length mirror and paused, pressing on the faint marks that were scattered across her body, at her neck and around her breasts. Sighing, She grabbed a handful of hair and brushed it over her shoulder, making a note to not wear a crew neck T-shirt as she made her way towards the shower while wondering at the same time what Yzak had in mind.

He could be a surprise sometimes, that's all she knew.

----------------oooo----------------oooo----------------oooo-----------------

Pulling his car up at the waiting area, Yzak killed the engine and stepped out, loosening the tie he had on and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his grey shirt. Leaning against his black sedan, he ran one hand through his silky hair and watched as the huge glass doors of Aprillius One Mergate Hospital opened in closed with people coming out. Beside the entrance there was a stall that was promoting smoking cesession and volunteers wearing white T-shirts with the no smoking sign on were giving out flyers.

Yzak couldn't help but give himself a smile. He was never a chain smoker until his divorce. He never realized that he started smoking because Shiho left, because he felt something missing yet couldn't find the pieces to fill it in, so in frustration, he started to smoke. It built up quickly and two weeks later, he found himself smoking up to two packs a day to the point where even Dearka couldn't help but give him a nudge. He never listened to him and he'd still nag him about it after his relocation.

When he came back from Sextilius Nine, Shiho's words kept ringing in his head. If she was still his wife, he'd make him stop smoking… and somehow, it made him want to quit. It still frustrated him at first, knowing that somehow he was doing it for her, because of her. Despite the frustration, he went to the nearest convenient store and bought the quitters package, nicotine patches and chewing gum.

He still remembered Shiho's look when she saw the patch on his forearm.

'You're quitting smoking?' Shiho had asked, still lying on him with the sheets barely covering their entwined bodies.

'Yeah.' He had replied, feeling her caress the patch.

'Why?'

He had shrugged. 'Healthier choice.'

At that, she had lifted her head up to look at him, wanting to say something but couldn't find any words, so she just shook her head and lied back down on his bare chest quietly, carelessly running her fingers up and down his patch until morning came.

Of course after two months, he was completely off nicotine patches and chewing gum which shocked a lot of people.

'Are you waiting for someone?'

Blinking, Yzak turned and found a man standing at the pavement with a briefcase in hand. He recognized him, he was the man he saw walking out of the hospital with Shiho two months ago outside Face Off.

Narrowing his eyes, Yzak uncrossed his arms. 'Yeah, and you are?'

He shrugged. 'I'm just a intern at Mergate, I'm waiting for my wife.'

Yzak couldn't help but raise his eyebrows.

'Yzak!' A voice called before he could open his mouth again. Turning, he saw Shiho walk up to him, her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

'So I was right, you are waiting for her.' Monroe smiled. 'I've heard of you, lots of gossip flying in the air around this hospital.'

'Rumors? What rumors?' Shiho asked, blinking in confusion.

'Care to introduce us?' Monroe asked dryly.

'Oh.' Shaking her head, Shiho turned to Yzak. 'This is Monroe Fonz, a surgical intern.'

'Yzak Jule.' Yzak said shortly when they shook hands.

'Well, I see you have date of some sort.' Monroe said, raising his eyebrows. 'Don't let me kept you guys here, I'm just waiting for my wife.'

'Have a good night.' Shiho smiled as Yzak opened the passenger door for her. Giving him a curt nod, Yzak walked around his car and climbed in.

'So? What's all the fuss?' Shiho asked, turning to Yzak who was shooting a glance at the center mirror.

'It's Friday night.' Yzak said, gunning the engine while looking at Shiho. 'Should there be a reason other then having fun?'

Shiho shrugged. 'I don't know, it's not like we've ever had a real first date.'

Yzak shot Shiho a glance. 'We started out badly huh?'

Shiho froze at the words and didn't dare move her head. Sighing, Yzak steered out of the hospital's parking lot.

The past was like a ticking bomb, neither of them wanted to go near it thus not giving it a chance to detonate.

'Dinner?' Yzak asked after a few moments of silence.

Shiho felt her shoulders relax as she turned to him. 'What do you have in mind?'

'Vladlen Avenue.' Yzak said promptly. 'Made reservations at Delfino.'

'Wow, fancy.' Shiho said.

Yzak held out one hand. 'I hope you're not hungry though because I have a little something I want to do with you before we eat.'

'What?' Shiho asked curiously.

Turning, Yzak smirked. 'Shopping.'

When Yzak led her to the flagship boutique of _Senor and Senhorita_, the first, the most famous and prestigious fashion house originating from PLANT, Shiho couldn't help but stare.

'So, when you meant shopping, you meant that literally…' Shiho murmured, raising her eyebrows at him.

Yzak just shrugged. 'Plain words.'

Turning, Shiho crossed her arms and looked at him. 'So tell me, how are we going to shop if it's closed?'

Yzak just turned and shrugged. 'You tell me.'

Shiho's jaw dropped. 'Hello? You're the one who took us here and besides, shops like these usually don't close at seven thirty on Friday.'

'Correct.' Taking her hand, Yzak pulled her up the stairs just in time for a saleslady to unlocked the glass doors and greet them with it opened.

'Mr. Jule.' The saleslady bowed her head slightly.

'Thank you.' Yzak said, giving a bewildered Shiho a smirk. 'Sorry, got a little caught in traffic.'

'No problem.' The saleslady smiled. 'This must be Miss Hahnenfuss.'

'You chartered the whole boutique?' Shiho asked incredulously, pulling at Yzak's arm. 'You didn't…'

'I did.' Yzak said shortly.

'Why?' Shiho asked, blinking in confusion.

Yzak just shrugged. 'Shopping.'

'For clothes?' Shiho asked in bewilderment. 'What's the occasion?'

'You'll see.' Yzak turned to the saleslady. 'A cocktail and dinner.'

The saleslady nodded with a huge smile on her face. 'No problem Mr. Jule. Miss Hahnenfuss, please follow us.'

Since Yzak had already preordered his suit a few days ago and wasn't picky about fashion, he just sat at the waiting area and scanned aimlessly through magazines that were scattered on the coffee table. He would look up occasionally with the salesladies dashing around with dresses in full length dress bags with the elegant label printed in the middle. After his fifth magazine, Yzak finally sighed and tossed it onto the coffee table in slight impatience. He never really did understand why women took so long to find a dress.

But when Shiho finally stepped out of the changing rooms, Yzak immediately found it worthwhile.

'Please tell me this looks good.' Shiho said, obviously impatient too. She raised her eyebrows at Yzak who was silently looking at her in a strapless champagne colored evening gown with a runched bodice, A-line and a mini train at the back. On her feet were matching pumps and she was holding a matching shawl in her hand.

Standing up, Yzak walked up to her and looked down for a few moments before taking the shawl and wrapping it loosely around her shoulders. Tapping his chin, he turned to the saleslady. 'It's nice, this will do.'

'That's all?' Shiho cried, putting her hands on her waist. 'It's nice?'

'Let's get changed now Miss Shiho and we'll wrap this up for you.' The saleslady said quickly, smiling. Rolling her eyes, Shiho complied and when she came out in her jeans and T-shirt, Yzak had already paid and a black bag was sitting on the counter with the satin dress inside.

'What is the occasion?' Shiho asked as they stepped out of the boutique. 'I mean, to make you shop, it must be big.'

'Hey!' Yzak looked at her with an offended look, then sighed. 'Yeah, I guess.'

'Yeah, since you chartered the whole place.' Shiho said dryly.

'Come on, we're going to be late for our reservation.' Yzak said.

'So you're not going to tell me.' Shiho continued as they walked down the busy street.

'You ask too many questions Shiho.' Yzak said, eyeing her briefly.

'Well, it's hard to believe that it's just a present.' Shiho muttered.

'Mr. Jule.' The receptionist smiled. 'Reservation at eight thirty for two?'

'Yes please.' Yzak said briefly.

'Would you like to start off with some champagne?' The waiter asked when they were seated comfortably at their table right beside the window that overlooked downtown Aprillius One.

'Bollinger.' Yzak said after scanning the small menu.

'Are you sure?' Shiho asked, frowning slightly. 'You have to drive.'

'Champagne's nothing.' Yzak said lightly. 'Besides, if I did get drunk, there's still you to drive us back, or, we can always take the transit, it's not that far from Dionarva.'

'True.' Shiho said, then turned back to her menu. 'I feel so out of place here in jeans.'

Yzak shrugged. 'I'm in jeans.'

Shiho shot a glance at him. 'Yeah, but you also have a suit and a tie on.'

'Well, I can pay, so screw them.' Yzak smirked.

Shiho just shook her head and continued scanning her menu. When the waiter came back with the bottle of champagne, Yzak motioned for him to pour it into two glasses and they placed their order at the same time. When he left, Shiho raised her eyebrows as Yzak took a sip from his glass of champagne.

'No toasts?' Shiho asked as she reached for hers.

'No toast.' Yzak said, reaching into his jacket. 'But an invitation.'

Shiho paused. 'An invitation?'

Yzak handed her a cream colored envelop. 'An invitation, to the banquet celebrating the fifth year anniversary of the Aprillius One Convention.'

Opening the envelop, she looked down at the printing that said 'To Mr. Jule and Lady' Looking up, she looked at him in the eye. 'Is that why you bought me the dress?'

Yzak paused for a second. 'I rarely do things without a reason.'

Shiho nodded and looked down, biting her lip. 'True. Five year huh? Has it been that long?'

'We were married four years ago.' Yzak said shortly. At that, Shiho gulped and continued staring down at the invitation. After a while, he sighed. 'I'm not going to force you. If you want to go, I'll take you.'

'As who?' Shiho asked abruptly, looking up. 'Your lover? Your girlfriend? Certainly not your ex-wife. Do you realize that if I go, we go together… it's public.'

'Did I ever say we weren't public now?' Yzak asked curtly.

Taking a deep breath, Shiho stuck the invitation back into it's envelop. 'As who?'

Looking up, Yzak stared into her amethyst eyes briefly before smiling. 'As my lady.'

----------------oooo----------------oooo----------------oooo-----------------

He got the invitation in his mailbox at work two days ago and had stared at it every now and then, wondering if he should go and if he should take Shiho with him. He had called his Mother when he got the invitation and found out that she too had been invited, but with her change in life, he knew she wouldn't go which meant that no matter what, he had to go as a representative of the Jule family, not to mention a very famous war veteran and present Commander of ZAFT.

War veteran, the term was disturbing, the words was like a lock, locking up the past that involved intense rivalry, vigorous training, endless nights of waiting, of anxiety, pain, scars, deaths and betrayal.

Betrayal, it hurt the most, being betrayed by his comrades during the midst of war. Having to lose his comrades one by one was also painful but he had learnt to live with it, to put it behind him, to focus on the future, to focus on surviving, on fighting… but never really on his beliefs. The brief talk he had with Dearka on L4 during his recoinnasse mission five years ago had made him realize that he didn't really have anything concrete to fight for, at such, it made it even harder for him to focus on his battles, on his war.

Dearka was right, the war had screwed him big time. Before, he was just a spoiled brat who thought he was good at everything. Never in his life had he had doubts about his life, had frustration about himself, about the people around him. The war made him realize that life would never be perfect, will never be seamless. The war had taught him what frustration was, and it was hard to overcome, and he used the most rebellious way to prove his existence.

Yes, he doubted his existence after the war.

He started asking who he was, why he was in such a powerful position, why so many people put expectations on him. He hated the pressure and he felt that a phase of his life was missing, the rebellious, wild phase of a youngster, the phase where one should not worry and do whatever he or she wanted to do. He didn't have it, it was replaced by the war and he thought it was unfair, he was entitled to have one too, and so he created one for himself, under the eye of the public, under the pressure of the council, under the workload of ZAFT.

He had paid the price and his punishment was the continuation of this frustration and emptiness that had followed him for five years, ever since the end of the war. The past was a lock, a dam, holding in the unwanted memories of his bloody and rebellious past. If it was one thing he learnt from war, it was denial, and it had worked perfectly, until his marriage, his divorce and now his complicated relationship with his ex-wife.

But he was sure of one thing, one thing he did not want to deny, he couldn't go by himself, he couldn't face the past by himself, he just couldn't, he didn't have the courage. The past was like an ocean that would easily drown him. He needed something to hold on to, he needed her.

Staring down at the window of his office, Yzak narrowed his eyes. The headquarters was deathly silent and he could even hear his clock ticking on the wall. Turning, he shot a glance at the clock that already read seven thirty. The banquet started at eight.

He didn't want to go.

Sighing, he turned back in his chair and stared out the window blankly. His eyes suddenly blinked as he focused on the reflection on the starry night. Shiho was standing at the doorway with her arms crossed, the sash draped across her elbow.

At the sigh, Yzak turned in his chair abruptly and stared at her.

'It's been four years and I still know my way around here.' Shiho said in a joking voice, leaning against the door frame.

Yzak just stared at her. It had been a week since he gave her the invitation and she didn't say anything ever since. He thought that she'd decline it, that's why he decided to stay in his office and sulk.

'You really are something Yzak Jule.' Shiho muttered. 'Making a girl come pick you up.'

Standing up, he walked up to her quickly and without another word, cupped her face with both hands and kissed her deeply, pulling her into his chest. She was there, she was real.

'You're going to ruin my make up.' Shiho whispered against his lips as he pulled away.

'I thought you weren't going to come.' Yzak said softly, looking into her eyes. 'You didn't say anything after that night about it and…'

'And waste this dress you bought me?' Shiho asked, smirking. 'I've learnt to not waste anything if I can help it.'

'You got a compact in that little purse of yours?' Yzak asked, smirking back while wiping some of her smudged lipstick with his index finger.

Cupping his face, Shiho leaned forward and gave him a solid kiss before licking the nude lipstick from the corner of his mouth and wiping it on her thumb. 'I may have, and the suit you bought.'

Looking down, Yzak noticed a black paper bag at her feet. 'You planned this?'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'Excuse me?'

'Yeah yeah.' Rolling his eyes, Yzak grabbed the bag. 'Give me one minute, I'm going to change.'

'Quick.' Shiho called as he disappeared around the corner. Turning back to his office, Shiho sighed and looked around. To her surprise, nothing changed, it was still the office she used to have endless nights of work with Yzak and Dearka when she was still in ZAFT.

Walking up to his desk, Shiho placed on hand on the cold wood. Closing her eyes, she could hear the ringing of their voices in the room, Yzak turning in his chair while looking at the ceiling, Dearka propping his legs on this very desk and she just sitting there with crossed legs, trying desperately to focus but knowing that she was on the verge of breakdown.

The memories seemed so far away yet flashing through her mind. Though she had not worked on the team for that long a time, she still felt a connection, an invaluable connection that only existed between comrades who fought together, who put their life on the same line together.

She wondered if Dearka would be there. She never really got to know the soldier who was closest to Yzak and never asked why he had betrayed him. Yzak Jule's war experience was extensive and also fascinating, yet it was the type of fascination that one could only watch from afar, no one dared to ask him about the details, including her.

She too was no exception, she too was just an ordinary girl, a girl who was fascinated by the legendary Yzak Jule, Heliopolis raider, Panama and Josh-A survivor, Commander of ZAFT and member of the High council… could anyone blame him for having so many affairs? He had every, every…

'Are you ready to go?'

So lost in thought, Shiho almost jumped out of her skin when Yzak wrapped one arm around her bare shoulders and pulled her close to him. She could feel his unique scent and shivered when he breathed into her ear. He was irresistible. After so much pain involving him, she was still hopelessly attracted to him.

What did he see in her?

'We're going to be late.' Shiho whispered faintly as he planted a firm kiss on the back of her ear. 'Yzak, you're going to make a mark.'

'Sorry.' Nuzzling her neck briefly, Yzak turned her around and took her hand. 'Let's go.'

They were in total silence as they walked hand in hand down the dimly lit hallway.

'Do you ever miss this place?' Yzak asked as she handed him the keys.

Shiho snorted. 'Are you kidding, this place is like hell, I'm the best person to justify it.'

'True.' They said no more until they reached the convention hall and waited in line for valet parking. When the valet opened the door for her, Shiho hesitated briefly before accepting his hand, a wave of déjà vu crashing into her mind. Before she had a chance to grab Yzak's hand like four years ago, she found herself being pulled into his embrace with one arm by the waist. She froze as a kiss was planted on her forehead. She gasped when a flash blinded her momentarily.

'Just stay with me.' Yzak whispered. Tightening his grip around her waist briefly, he let go of her and took her hand.

She had her head down the whole time as they pushed past the crowd of reporters. She tried to shut out the noise as security opened a path for them. She felt Yzak squeeze her hand as they finally stepped into the guest restricted foyer.

'Those fucking reporters.' Yzak muttered.

Shiho looked up and smirked. 'You saw this coming Yzak, don't deny it.'

Yzak smirked back. 'Well, I'm just going to say that we're safe for a while.'

'Why?' Shiho turned her head towards the crowded entrance.

'Because there's an even bigger guest making an entrance.' Yzak sneered.

'Lacus Clyne?' Shiho widened her eyes. 'Cagalli Yula Attha?'

'And Athrun Zala.' Yzak snarled.

Shiho turned and couldn't help but shake her head. 'You're never going to get over it will you?'

Yzak looked down. 'Shut up Hahnenfuss.'

Smirking back, Shiho grabbed his arm and steered him away from the entrance. 'We better get you out of here before you get sulky.'

'I do not get sulky.' Yzak muttered.

'Yes, you do.'

'No I don't!'

'Whatever you say Commander.'

'I don't...'

----------------oooo----------------oooo----------------oooo-----------------

'Remember the music?'

Looking up, Yzak saw Athrun Zala's reflection in the polished window before him. Turning, he stared at him. 'How can I forget? It was Nicol's piece, he always had it on in his room during our academy days.'

'He'd always sneak into the rec room to play it too.' Athrun said, looking down at his champagne glass.

Yzak paused for a moment before turning around. 'He was very good at it.'

'I thought you hated it.' Athrun said quietly.

'I hated it because I hated him.' Yzak replied. 'Or so I thought.'

'He was young.' Athrun sighed and looked out the window. 'He was too young yet too talented. He wasn't ready for war but he stepped up anyway… sometimes I still can't believe he's dead, if he wasn't, he'd be great pianist, he said so himself.'

'If I survive the war, then I'm going to hold a touring concert.' Yzak said promptly.

'How did you know?' Athrun asked, turning to him.

'I overheard you two before the Heliopolis raid.' Yzak said. 'You and Rusty.'

'Rusty…' Athrun nodded. 'That trickster.'

'He always gave life to the team.' Yzak said quietly. 'He was the mediator, and our team sort of lost balance after he died.'

'But we've managed to survive.' Athrun said.

'Yes.' Yzak shot a glance at Athrun. 'And I see you've made a good life out of yourself with the princess of Orb. I thought you were with Lacus Clyne, after she moved to Orb.'

'Our engagement was officially canceled by my Father, remember?' Athrun reminded. 'Besides, Lacus is more of a friend than a romantic entanglement.'

'How about the princess of Orb?' Yzak asked, shooting a glance at Cagalli who was talking to some politician. 'How did you meet her?'

'Cagalli?' Athrun turned and looked at her. 'We met during the war and almost killed each other the first night we met. It's a long story, but in a nutshell, I've moved on and put the past behind me, she helped me put the past behind.'

'Right…' Yzak's voice trailed.

'How about you? Have you moved on from the war? From the past?' Athrun asked.

Yzak shot a glare at him. 'Are you implying something?'

Athrun looked at him innocently. 'What do you think I'm implying?'

'Dearka.' Yzak said shortly. 'Don't tell me you guys didn't meet at Orb nor talked about me, he loves gossiping about my private life, he says it's like a soap opera.'

Athrun couldn't help but snort. 'He uh, did use that analogy.'

'Bastard.' Yzak seethed.

'Not that I wouldn't get the news about your marriage to Shiho Hahnenfuss through the media.' Athrun added. 'But Dearka's details were juicier.'

'I never knew you were the gossiping type Athrun Zala.' Yzak snarled.

'What is it between the two of you?' Athrun asked in a serious tone, shooting a glance at Shiho who was sitting at the table by herself. 'Are you two still married?'

'No.' Yzak said bluntly. 'She gave me divorce papers and I signed them four years ago. We're still divorced.'

'Then why are you two still together?' Athrun asked, his eyebrows raised.

'Has the gossiping thing of Dearka's rubbed into you?' Yzak asked, turning to him.

Athrun shrugged. 'We haven't seen each other in five years Yzak, just trying to be nice.'

'Really?' Yzak eyed him.

'Well, you did make the headlines of PLANT four years ago…' Athrun's voice trailed.

Sighing, Yzak leaned against the window. 'We married four years ago and divorced after three months. I met her at Tayne's wedding two months ago and we hooked up briefly. She was assigned to an internship at Aprillius One a week later and somehow I found her standing at my door and now we're here. Satisfied?'

'A good summary.' Athrun sneered. 'Looks like you have moved on.'

'I sense sarcasm in your voice Captain Zala.' Yzak sneered back.

'Oh there is a time I use sarcasm Commander Jule.' Athrun smirked back.

Exhaling heavily, Yzak racked his hair violently. 'We're in a tough spot, a tough, complicated and downright weird spot.'

'Do you love her?' Athrun asked.

Yzak turned and looked at him. 'I don't know, I'm letting the past get in the way.'

'You mean the political marriage?' Athrun asked softly.

Yzak sighed heavily. 'Yes, it's just… complicated.'

'But you're with her now.' Athrun pointed out. 'That has to mean something.'

'It does.' Yzak said quickly. 'It means something yet somehow… we have a unspoken agreement of not mentioning the past and it's like a landmine, it's everywhere, one false step and it's going to explode, one false step and that's it, we're over.'

'You two didn't start out in the most pleasant way.' Athrun muttered. 'She was a soldier right? A part of your team during Jakin Due.'

'Yes.' Yzak replied. 'She was the best I had and was granted a team of her own. She was the only red among her class, she is something.'

'Are you attracted to her by that?' Athrun asked.

'What?' Yzak's eyebrows furrowed. 'What do you mean?'

Athrun looked at him straight in the eye. 'You got to tell yourself why you're attracted to her now and why you weren't four years ago, or you were but you were just trying to deny it because you weren't happy with the political union or… or it's simply just the fact that you've developed something for her during that short period of marriage.'

'When did you start working as a relationship councilor?' Yzak sneered.

Athrun laughed. 'Look, the bottle line is, you know you're walking on thin ice with her and you know that you want to be with her, you're just figuring out why you want to be with her, but I can tell you this…'

Yzak narrowed his eyes at his sudden pause. 'What?'

Athrun just smiled. 'Sometimes, there's no reason, there doesn't have to be a reason. You just fall for her.'

'Right.' Yzak muttered.

'Yzak, do you know the difference between hook ups and relationships?' Athrun asked in a quiet voice.

Yzak paused before shaking his head, noticing at the corner of his eye that Lacus Clyne was already on the stage, the melody of her most popular song 'Fields of Hope' floating in the background. 'Enlighten me.'

'If she's just hook up, you don't feel a thing when you turn around and leave, but if you've really fallen for her, you'll hurt when you force yourself leave, and if she's the one who leaves, you'll break, literally.'

Yzak eyed Athrun. 'Literally?'

Athrun just nodded and smiled. 'Literally.'

----------------oooo----------------oooo----------------oooo-----------------

'PLANT is just beautiful!' Cagalli Yula Attha exclaimed, leaning over the railing with her feet hanging above the ground, the soft nocturnal wind blowing her hair into her face.

'Be careful Cagalli!' Lacus Clyne laughed. 'I won't be surprised if you climb the roof of the parliament building on your wedding day.'

Cagalli turned to Lacus. 'That's actually not a bad idea, it has the best view.'

'And spend wedding night up on a roof?' Lacus raised her eyebrows.

'Well…' Cagalli shrugged sheepishly. 'Maybe not all of it.'

'Yes, a message for Shiho Hahnenfuss please.'

They both turned at the voice. Realizing that she had intruded, Shiho snapped her phone shut and took a step back. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know there were people here, really sorry for the interruption.'

'Are you Mrs. Jule?' Lacus asked before Shiho turned around. 'Yzak's wife?'

Shiho paused before opening her mouth. 'No, I'm his ex-wife, we're divorced.'

'Oh.' Cagalli smirked. 'From what I heard from Athrun, that dude seriously cannot survive a relationship, let alone a marriage.'

'Are you Shiho Hahnenfuss?' Lacus asked. 'Councilor Hahnenfuss' daughter?'

Shiho bowed her head. 'Yes.'

Lacus smiled. 'I remember seeing you and your sister at the council dinners when we were little. How is your sister? Is she well? Her name's Geherin right?'

Shiho looked away. 'She died, four years ago.'

Lacus gasped softly. 'She died?'

Shiho nodded. 'Heart failure. I guess she wasn't strong enough when we were sharing a womb.'

'I'm so sorry.' Lacus said softly.

'It's been a long time.' Shiho murmured. 'Time makes you forget.'

'I guess.' Lacus nodded.

'I know Athrun's going to give Yzak an invitation.' Cagalli said, hopping onto her feet again. 'Will you come with Yzak?'

'I – I don't know if I'll be here then.' Shiho stammered, looking down.

'You… you're not back with Yzak?' Lacus asked.

'I'm here on an internship…' Shiho paused, 'for only six months. I don't know where I'm going to go afterwards.'

'Oh.' Cagalli shrugged. 'Well, luckily, our marriage is in a month, so I'm assuming you'll still around. Orb is a beautiful place, come, even if you want to dump Yzak again.'

'Cagalli!' Lacus cried.

'What?' Cagalli rolled her eyes.

Shiho could only smile. 'I'm sorry ladies but I have to return a call, apologies for any interruptions.'

'Don't apologize.' Lacus looked at her. 'I can tell that you apologize a lot.'

Shiho only bowed her head in response as she retreated into the hall again. Walking across the carpeted floor quickly, she entered one of the resting chambers. Looking around, to make sure no one was in the room, she reached into her purse and took out her cell phone again. Searching through her phonebook briefly, she located the number and dialed.

'Hi, this is Shiho Hahnenfuss returning a call.' Shiho said quickly when the line picked up.

'Yes, of course Miss Hahnenfuss, your call in regards to transferring your file?'

'Yes.' Shiho said quietly, pacing the quiet room.

'May I ask why you want to release this file to Aprillius One Mergrate Hospital?' The nurse asked.

'Uh…' Shiho pulled at her skirt uncomfortably. 'I'm having some problem right now and I have to see a gynecologist. I can't come back to December 4 right now because I'm on a six month internship. With my previous medical history, I think it's best that my gynecologist here had my file in hand.'

'Okay, that's fine.' The nurse replied. 'Have you seen your gynecologist yet?'

'No, not yet.' Shiho said.

'May ask what problem it is so we can file it down?' The nurse asked.

'Huh… late period.' Shiho said uncomfortably. 'And a positive pregnancy test.'

'Hmm… then it is a good idea to see a gynecologist with your past history.' The nurse said. 'No worries, we'll send this file by tomorrow.'

'Thank you.' Shiho said. Disconnecting her phone, Shiho sighed loudly and collapsed on the sofa. She jerked her head when the door suddenly opened.

'Aren't you going to make the headlines tomorrow Shiho.' Nia smiled, stepping in.

Narrowing her eyes, Shiho stood up. 'Excuse me.'

'Do you know what you're doing Shiho Hahnenfuss?' Nia asked before Shiho reached for the door knob.

Her eyebrows furrowing, Shiho turned. 'What do you mean by that Miss Siers?'

Smiling slyly, Nia took a step forward and sipped from her champagne glass. 'Yzak Jule, he's Yzak Jule, the man you married and divorced four years ago. You really think you still have a chance?'

'And that's your business… why?' Shiho asked.

At that, Nia dropped her façade. 'You left four years ago, you two shouldn't have even gotten together in the first place! I don't understand, why are you still here when you two divorced four years ago? Three years, I've waited three damn years, hoping that he'd take me seriously, hoping that our relationship would get somewhere and not turn on and off like light switch. And what do I get? You, coming back… what do you want?'

What did she want? That was a good question, a question she often asked herself, but she didn't have the answer.

Narrowing her eyes, Shiho turned around. 'Again, that's none of your business, and in some ways, you're even cheaper than Gazelle Wyleed, just so you know.'

Without waiting for her to react, Shiho opened the door and stepped out of the room, closing it behind her quickly. She paused for a second before turning the corner quickly, almost bumping into Yzak.

'Hey.' Yzak's eyebrows furrowed at her slightly flushed cheeks. 'You okay?'

'I'm fine.' Shiho said, holding her hand to her chest.

'Ready to go?' Yzak asked.

'This early?' Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'It's only eleven.'

'Like you want to stay here any longer.' Yzak muttered.

Shiho cocked her head. 'True.'

'Let's go.' Snatching her hand, he pulled her down the hallway quickly.

'What's the rush?' Shiho asked.

'The Light Symphony is coming up tonight.' Yzak said as he steered out of the convention center.

'Today?' Shiho raised her eyebrows.

Yzak nodded. 'There's a midnight show tonight, I know the perfect spot to watch it.'

'Did you discover it with another girl?' Shiho asked before she could bite her words back.

Yzak paused for a moment before opening his mouth. 'No.'

'I'm sorry.' Shiho whispered.

No responding, Yzak turned on the radio instead, just in time to catch the announcement that the Light Symphony was cancelled due to artificial weather problems.

'I guess… it's just not meant to be.' Shiho said, turning to Yzak when he parked his car in the underground lot that was reserved for penthouse tenants only. She frowned when he didn't respond either and followed suit when he climbed out of his car, almost tripping over her heels.

Turning around, Yzak waited for Shiho as she scrambled to pick up her purse that she had dropped. When she finally caught up with him, he had no intentions of slowing down as they walked down the hallway. When they finally entered the elevator, Shiho couldn't help but wince at her feet as she leaned against the wall, switching her weight from one foot to the other.

When the elevator door's opened, Yzak rolled his eyes and with one clean motion, picked her up sideways, much to her surprise as she let out a gasp.

'You should never be allowed to wear heels.' Yzak muttered as he walked down the hallway without even grunting with Shiho's weight on his arms.

'You're the one who bought it for me.' Shiho murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Right.' Yzak sneered. When he stopped at his door, Shiho pulled away and stared. 'Well I don't have hands do I?'

'Then put me down.' Shiho said in a logical tone.

'You have it in your purse, just unlock it.' Yzak grunted.

'Fine.' Shiho snapped. Taking her card out, she leaned over and unlocked the door. When Yzak kicked the door open, she scrambled out of his embrace. Tossing her shawl and purse onto the coffee table, she was about to storm into the bedroom when she suddenly heard music. Turning, Shiho frowned. 'What are you doing?'

Tossing the remote onto the sofa, Yzak took off his black jacket and tossed it aside. Walking up to Shiho while loosening his tie, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. Before Shiho had the time to process anything, they were already swaying to the music.

'What are you doing?' Shiho asked in a whisper against his ear, trying to fight the pounding of her heart.

'Dancing.' Yzak replied promptly, looking out the window over her shoulder. 'We've never had our first dance as husband and wife, as Mr. and Mrs. Jule.'

Stopping, Shiho pulled away gently and looked up at him, his features barely visible in the limited moonlight that shone through the huge windows of the penthouse.

'We're not a married couple anymore.' Shiho whispered, her amethyst eyes trembling in the dark. 'We're not Mr. and Mrs. Jule anymore, we've never been.'

To her surprise, Yzak didn't say anything, didn't even react to what she had just said, as if he had suddenly gone deaf. He just stared down at her, stared into her eyes. Moments later he reached out both hands and cupped her face, kissing her tenderly, preying her mouth open gently.

He was irresistible, had always been.

Her mind was in a blur as she felt him slid his warm hands down her shoulder. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he broke the kiss and buried his face into her neck while his hand slid down her side, unzipping her dress on the way. Feeling up her back, he unhooked her bra in one clean motion and pulled away. While he tossed it aside, Shiho was still in a daze as he picked her up in only her panties.

Feeling her back hit the soft satin cushions that were piled up at the corner of the living room against the window pane, Shiho let her hands follow their instincts. If she had learnt something in the past two months, it's to never think when doing it with Yzak Jule, he wouldn't let you think… until he let you.

Feeling sweat slid down her cheek, Shiho opened her eyes and stared down at Yzak, watching as it dropped onto his face. She squeezed her legs tightly around him as they came, faintly aware that he had his hands hooked around her thighs as she rode him. Feeling their sweaty bodies rub against each other, Shiho leaned her forehead against his as he slipped out of her.

'Shiho…' Yzak whispered against her lips, running his hands up and down her back. 'Shiho…'

'Don't let go.' Shiho whispered back, much to Yzak's surprise. There was plead in her voice, it was painfully obvious. She felt she had the need to plead, but she didn't, really didn't.

His hand on the back of her head, he pushed her down and kissed her in the gentlest way he could possibly kiss, making sure that Shiho felt it. When he pulled away, he brushed her hair back. 'I won't let go if you don't let go.'

Shiho stared down at him for a while before collapsing on him. Feeling her body relax against his, he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, trying to make her feel warm by rubbing her bare back while running the fingers of his other hand down her silky hair. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she leaned against his shoulder, feeling his warmth, wanting to feel nothing but his warmth, wanting to be surrounded by nothing but his scent.

'Fair enough.' She whispered into his ear as she closed her eyes.

Smiling, he continued combing her hair until she finally fell asleep. Reaching for the throw beside him, he tossed it over their entwined bodies and pulled her closer, knowing that it was going to be a peaceful night of sleep. Like always, since they've gotten back together.

Like always.

**End of Chapter 9  
**_Next Update: 15th September, 2006_

**A/N:** Second last chapter. Next chapter will be the last and the rating will be raised for apparent reasons. Enjoy.

Review!


End file.
